Maman, c'est quoi ça ?
by Miss-Snape-69
Summary: Quand quelques mots d'enfants, vous ramènent plusieurs années en arrière, vous plongeant avec nostalgie dans les souvenirs d'une vie passée qui a laissé un goût de trop peu ...
1. Chapter 1

« Maman, c'est quoi ça ? »

"Maman, on peut aller jouer dans le grenier ?, demanda une petite fille avec de long cheveux bruns.

-Rose, qu'est-ce que tu espères trouver dans le grenier ?, répondit Hermione avec un doux sourire à l'égard de sa fille.

-Ben, tu sais, des souvenirs ... De quand toi et papa vous étiez à Poudlard.

-Si tu veux, mais je ne crois pas que tu trouveras grand-chose. Surtout, tu remets à sa place ...

-Chaque chose que je démets, je sais.", dit-elle en sautillant heureuse jusqu'aux escaliers.

L'ancienne Gryffondor regarda son aînée s'éloigner, continuant de préparer à manger. D'habitude, elle le faisait magiquement, mais de temps à autre, elle aimait renouer avec la vie Moldue dans des gestes simples du quotidien, comme préparer à manger.

Au bout de quelques heures, la petite brune redescendit, un carton dans les mains.

"Rose, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dis ?

-Non, mais ce sont des albums photos ! On peut les regarder ensemble ?

-Bon ... D'accord ... Viens t'asseoir dans le divan."

Mère et fille s'installèrent ensemble devant le feu, prenant le premier album. La couverture était rouge sang avec des dorures.

La première image que l'on découvrait était une photos d'Hermione et de Ron en train de danser. La Gryffondor portait une robe bustier blanche dont le bas était évasé. Elle portait une ceinture de soie mauve, subliment sa taille et où une délicate fleur était accrochée. Ses cheveux avaient été lissé et étaient retenus par un petit chignon bas. Le roux, quant à lui, portait un costume Moldu noir.

"C'est toi et papa à votre mariage !, dit la petite avec un grand sourire.

-Oui ..., répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

-Mais, pourquoi il ne porte pas les robes des sorciers ?

-Parce que nous avons fait la cérémonie dans une Eglise Moldue et après chez Mally* ...

-Comme ça vous aviez les deux : pour les sorciers et pour les Moldus.

-Exactement !"

Elles continuèrent à regarder les différents albums, certains beaucoup plus poussiéreux que d'autres. Ils ne regardaient presque pas, si ce n'est jamais, les albums qu'ils avaient confectionnés. Au fur et à mesure, Hermione redécouvrait avec sa fille les moments qui avaient marqués sa vie, dans le désordre : son mariage avec Ron, ses années à Poudlard, la naissance de Rose, sa propre enfance ainsi que celle de son enfant.

Elle parcourèrent ainsi tous les albums, riant devant les grimaces sur certaines photos, s'émouvant devant les souvenirs que ces dernières amménaient avec elles et enfin s'émerveillant devant tous ses magnifiques souvenirs immortalisés.

Alors que la Rouge et Or voulait remettre en place les albums, sa fille l'interrompit :

"Maman, c'est quoi ça ?", demanda-t-elle en désignant un livre assez épais. Contrairement aux albums qui se trouvaient dans la caisse et qui étaient tous colorés, celui ci avait une couverture de cuir noir avec, en relief, un dessin. Il était entouré d'un fil de cuir, noir également et scellé par une perle de bois claire.

"Oh ... Ca ma chérie ... C'est un vieux livre ..., dit-elle les larmes lui montant déjà aux yeux lorsqu'elle reconnut le livre que tenait sa fille.

-On peut le regarder aussi ?, demanda-t-elle hésitante devant la mine défait de sa mère.

-Tu es sûre que tu veux le voir ?, se risqua-t-elle à demander, le regrettant de suite lorsqu'elle vit les grand yeux bruns foncés se remplirent de larmes.

-Non, ce n'est pas grave ..., dit-elle déçue.

-Viens ...", dit-elle avec douceur en prenant l'enfant pas la taille pour l'installer contre elle.

Elle savait pertinement qu'à partir de l'instant où elle retirerait la perle qui maintenait la lanière de cuir, elle serait replongée dans ce flot de souvenirs qu'elle avait tenté vainement d'oublier. Mais elle ne savait jamais résister devant les yeux sombres et envahit de larmes de sa petite fille.

Une fois la lanière enlevée, elle resta plusieurs secondes immobile, caressant la couverture de l'ouvrage du bout des doigts comme si elle caressait le souvenir qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Impatiente, la petite fille ouvrit l'album pour y découvrir une photo de sa mère et d'un homme habillé de noir, de la tête au pied : de ses cheveux, tombant jusqu'à ses épaules, couleur corbeau, à ses longues robes, tout aussi sombre.

Ils étaient enlacés délicatement, l'homme ayant se main droite reposant sur la hanche de la Lionne tandis que les doigts de son autre main étaient entremêlés à ceux de la jeune fille. Leur étreinte était tout autant discrète que tendre, mais il était inutile d'être extravagant : on pouvait sentir, même à travers le cliché, tout l'amour qui existait entre les deux sorciers.

La petite fille était obnubilée par cette photo où sa mère semblait si proche d'un homme qui lui était inconnu. Hermione, quant à elle, était plongée dans ses souvenirs, remontant le temps jusqu'au jour où cette photo avait été prise.

 _"Allez, Severus, s'il te plait ..., dit-elle une moue suppliante._

 _-Hermione, pourquoi veux-tu absolument que nous fassions une photo ?, demanda-t-il amusé devant la figure de la jeune fille._

 _-Parce que, c'est une belle journée, un beau moment et que je veux pouvoir en avoir un souvenir impérissable !_

 _-Bon, d'accord ...", a-t-il fini par craquer._

 _Ils se placèrent tous les deux devant l'objectif de la plus jeune des Weasley, s'étreignant délicatement mais avec une tendresse et un amour évident. Hermione portait une légère robe d'un orangé crépusculaire, souriant doucement comme elle en avait l'habitude. Le Maître des Potions gardait ses habituelles robes noires, mais la Rouge et Or ne le trouvait que plus magnifique encore. Il s'autorisa, pour la jeune fille, à faire un léger sourire, relevant discrètement la commissure des lèvres._

 _Oui, Hermione réussissait à le faire plier, et elle était bien la seule devant qui il le faisait volontier. Severus Snape ne s'inclinait que devant deux personnes : son Maître, parce qu'en tant que serviteur de ce dernier, c'était là son devoir. Et devant la Rouge et Or. Même si elle en jouait quelques fois, elle en était profondément touchée._

 _Le reste de cette après-midi là, ils l'avaient passés tous les 3, avec Ginny._

 _La Weasley était la "Gardienne" de leur secret. Elle était la seule au courant qu'entre le Maître des Potions et son élève, il y avait plus qu'une relation professorale. Même si elle en avait été profondément choquée au début, allant même jusqu'à ignorer sa meilleure amie pendant plusieurs semaines, elle avait réalisé au fur et à mesure que leur couple n'était pas si absurde qu'il le lui avait parru à première vue. Après tout, si on oubliait un instant qu'il était son professeur et elle, son élève, que restait-il ? Deux personnes, passionnées de lecture et de potions. Dévorés par cette soif de connaissances et cette envie de découvertes. Deux personnes qu'une grande différence d'âge séparait, mais qui intellectuellement se rejoignait magnifiquement. A mieux y réfléchir, il était inconcevable qu'un cerveau brillant comme Hermione trouve le bonheur avec un garçon de son âge. Les garçons de son années étaient trop immatures, et elle n'aurait jamais pu avoir avec eux les conversations stimulante qu'elle avait avec Severus._

 _Ginny avait vu son amie épanouie comme jamais, souriante, radieuse, éclatante même ... Et cette dernière constatation suffit à la convaincre. Son amie était heureuse avec son professeur, il était évident qu'il la comblait. Alors, pourquoi se serait-elle opposé à son bonheur ? Une vraie amie ne l'aurait pas fait et elle en était une._

 _Maintenant, elle était le témoin de certains de leurs moments, même s'il était rare que l'homme s'épanche en sensiblerie devant elle. Elle était le témoin de leurs baisers volés, leurs étreinte cachées et de leur amour qui pour le moment était interdit. Pour ça, elle se sentait honorée. Et lorsqu'Hermione lui avait demandé si elle accepterait de mettre ses talents de photographes à leur service pour immortaliser leurs moments, elle avait accepté avec joie._

 _C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les trois dans le parc désert de Poudlard, à l'écart de tout, l'une à prendre des clichés, les deux autres à simplement profiter chacun de la présence de l'autre._

Les photos de cette journée s'étalaient sur quelques pages que la Rouge et Or avait vues défilées absente, plongée dans ce souvenir comme si elle était dans une pensine. Elle et l'homme enlacé dans le parc, devant le lac et dans la lumière du jour qui, on pouvait le voir, baissait graduellement.

"Maman ...

-Oui ?, dit-elle absente.

-C'est qui le monsieur ?

-Un homme que j'ai connu avant que tu ne naisses.

-C'est bizarre ...

-Quoi donc ?

-Au départ, il fait peur ... Mais quand on regarde correctement, plus du tout.

-C'est vrai ..., dit-elle pensive.

-On continue à regarder ?

-Oui.", dit-elle arborant cette fois, un sourire nostalgique tandis que la petite tournait la page pour laisser apparaître une nouvelle série de photos.

* * *

 **Coucou tout le monde :D**

 **Alors, voilà un petit OS que j'ai écrit hier pour les 18 ans de la Bataille de Poudlard ...**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ;) Je me demandais aussi si ça vous plairait que j'écrive le reste de l'album ? Dites moi quoi :)**

 **Gros bisous ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

« Maman, c'était où ça ? »

Les photos défilaient doucement, Rose s'attardant un peu sur chaque page tandis que sa mère fixait les clichés avec émotion.

Puis soudain, une nouvelle série de photos avaient intriguées la petite fille.

Severus n'était pas présent, ou du moins, on ne le voyait pas. Il n'y avait qu'Hermione, de dos, fixant l'horizon où le soleil se couchait lentement, se cachant derrière l'océan.

La petite fille caressait doucement la chevelure de sa mère à travers la photo, son émerveillement se reflétant dans ses yeux.

« C'est toi, maman ?, demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Oui …, répondit Hermione les larmes lui montant à la gorge.

-Tu es belle !, dit-elle admirative.

-Merci ma chérie … »

La petite se retourna le sourire aux lèvres.

« Qui est-ce qui prend la photo, c'est le monsieur de tout à l'heure ?

-Oui …, dit-elle dans un souffle.

-Il fait très bien les photos … Mais, maman ?

-Oui, Rose ?

-Pourquoi sur la photo tes cheveux ils ne sont pas pareils que maintenant ?

-Parce que … Lui, il les aimait tels qu'ils étaient …, dit-elle tristement.

-On dirait qu'ils se font la guerre …, dit-elle en riant doucement.

-Il disait souvent ça aussi …

-Tu devrais les refaire comme ça … C'est plus beau que tout lisse … », dit-elle en relevant le regard vers sa mère.

Cette dernière avait le regard absent, replongée dans un nouveau souvenir lointain …

 _« Oh par Merlin ! Severus, regarde ça, c'est magnifique !_

 _-J'étais persuadé que ça te plairait !_

 _-Tu es formidable !, dit-elle en se jetant à son cou._

 _-Je ne le suis que maintenant ?!, demanda-t-il sarcastique._

 _-Tu sais bien que non ! », Dit-elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement._

 _Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, la maintenant contre lui en répondant amoureusement à son baiser._

 _Ils restèrent quelques instants, dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant que la jeune fille ne le prenne par la main, se détachant de lui doucement._

 _« Fais-moi découvrir cet endroit …_

 _-Que veux-tu voir ?_

 _-Tout, je veux tout voir et tout connaître de cet endroit …_

 _-On l'appelle la « Cala d'oro » …_

 _-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

 _-La crique d'or._

 _-C'est beau ! Mais, pourquoi est-ce qu'on l'appelle comme ça ?_

 _-Viens, je vais te montrer … »_

 _Ils descendirent la colline mains dans la main, allant vers la place au pied de la falaise. La roche qui s'élevait derrière eux était par endroit couverte de nacres, dévoilant des reflets doré lorsque le soleil distillait ses rayons sur la pierre._

 _« Voilà pourquoi …, murmura-t-il doucement à son oreille._

 _-C'est … C'est vraiment beau …, Dit-elle sans voix, ses yeux brillant d'émerveillement._

 _-J'espérais que ça te plaise …_

 _-Merci, Sev …, dit-elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou, Est-ce que tu penses que …_

 _-On pourrait faire une photo ?, demanda-t-il avec un sourire malicieux._

 _-Oui …, demanda-t-elle rougissante._

 _-Hermione Granger et sa folie des albums photos …, dit-il en riant doucement._

 _-C'est tellement magnifique … S'il te plait, on en fait une ?..., demanda-t-elle en faisant la moue._

 _-D'accord … », dit-il en l'embrassant doucement._

 _Ils firent plusieurs clichés de la falaise, souvent uniquement cette dernière et Hermione, Severus n'aimant pas particulièrement les photos. Il se prêta néanmoins au jeu lorsque la jeune femme lui demanda de faire une photo avec elle._

 _Ils passèrent le reste de la journée là-bas, profitant de la solitude, du calme, et du paysage enchanteur. En soirée, alors que le soleil descendait doucement dans le ciel, Hermione guettait l'horizon, absorbée dans ses songes. Les Maîtres des potions attrapa l'appareil et c'est un déclic sonore et un flash qui fit sortir la Gryffondor de ses pensées._

 _« Oh non, tu as pris une photo ?!_

 _-Oui …_

 _-Non !, dit-elle en riant, En plus, mes cheveux vont dans tous les sens._

 _-Tu es magnifique comme ça, ma petite Lionne …, dit-il en la prenant par la taille._

 _-J'aime les photos, mais pas quand je ne m'y attends pas._

 _-Pourtant elles sont tout aussi magnifique …_

 _-Tu me trouves vraiment belle avec mes cheveux en pagaille ?_

 _-Tu es toujours belle … Et tu ne serais pas vraiment Hermione si tes cheveux étaient lisses et parfaitement disciplinés._

 _-Comment tu fais pour avoir toujours les mots ?_

 _-J'essaye de faire comme vous, Miss Granger, et j'essaye de m'ouvrir …, avoua-t-il tout bas._

 _-Ouvrez-vous professeur Rogue, je me sens affreusement spéciale quand vous le faites devant moi …_

 _-Qui vous dit que vous ne l'êtes pas, spéciale ?_

 _-Je le suis ?_

 _-Terriblement … », dit-il en s'emparant de ses lèvres avec fougue et amour._

 _Elle répondit au baiser avec une fougue pareille, se délectant de ses lèvres avec envie._

Rose regardait sa mère qui semblait être partie très loin. Elle agita sa petite main devant ses yeux pour essayer de la faire revenir à elle.

« Maman … tu es là ?

-Heu … Oui, ma chérie, je suis là …

-Tu étais dans les Boursoufs ?

-On peut dire ça …

-Dis, maman … Je peux te poser une question ?

-Tu m'en pose déjà une, Rose …, dit-elle amusée.

-Une autre alors …

-Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-C'était où ça ?

-En Italie …

-C'est beau !

-Oui … Ça s'appelle la « Cala d'oro » …

-C'est un beau nom.

-Oui … Aussi beau que l'endroit …

-On pourrait y aller avec papa ?

-Je ne pense pas ma chérie … », dit-elle tout bas en regardant sa petite princesse.


	3. Chapter 3

« Maman, ça sert à quoi ça ? »

« Pourquoi ?

-C'est comme ça … On continue à regarder ?, demanda-t-elle en voulant éluder cette question.

-Oui ! », Répondit-elle joyeusement.

Les photos étaient souvent des photos de paysages, souvent la mer … Il n'y avait qu'eux. Toujours cette homme qui semblait de jamais quitter ses robes noires et puis, Hermione. Elle était toujours aussi resplendissante, et sur chaque photos un peu plus.

Soudain, un objet attira son attention sur l'une des photos : c'était une croix en or avec des émeraudes et des diamants.

Rose resta interloquée devant cet objet, ne comprenant ni ce que c'était, ni son utilité.

« Maman, ça sert à quoi ça ?, demanda-t-elle en montrant la photo du doigt.

-C'est une croix épiscopale …

-Mais, à quoi ça sert ?

-Ce sont les évêques qui ont ça …

-C'est quoi les pierres dessus ?

-Des émeraudes, et des diamants.

-Ça doit coûter très cher …

-Oh, ça vaut très cher, mais on ne peut pas l'acheter.

-Alors, comment tu en as fait la photo ?

-Il y avait une exposition à Paris et cet objet y était … », dit-elle dans un souffle.

 _« Hermione ?_

 _-Severus ? Je suis dans la chambre … »_

 _Il se dirigea vers la pièce en question où il la trouva, devant la glace, une serviette autour de la taille en train d'essayer de démêler ses cheveux encore mouillés._

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda-t-elle en le regardant dans le reflet du miroir._

 _-Prépare tes affaires …_

 _-Quoi ?!, demanda-t-elle en se retournant._

 _-Ce week-end, nous allons à Paris._

 _-Tu n'es pas sérieux ?!_

 _-Est-ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire de l'humour … ?_

 _-Non …, admit-elle doucement, Alors on y va vraiment ?_

 _-Oui … Nous partons ce soir et on sera de retour dimanche soir …_

 _-Paris … C'est un rêve !_

 _-Je sais … C'est pour ça que je t'y emmène … »_

 _Elle courut vers lui et l'entoura de ses bras, un sourire radieux aux lèvres._

 _« Pourquoi maintenant ?_

 _-Pourquoi pas ?_

 _-Et bien … On pourrait le faire plus tard … Après la guerre … Sauf si …, dit-elle tout en réfléchissant._

 _-Je ne veux pas me dire que nous le feront après. Je ne veux pas risquer de ne jamais passer ces moments avec toi._

 _-Alors quoi ?_

 _-Alors nous allons profiter … Tous les deux …_

 _-Severus … Nous allons nous en sortir …_

 _-Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, nous n'aurons pas pu avoir ces moments._

 _-Tu as raison …, dit-elle doucement, Allons à Paris et profitons ! »_

 _Il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle, respirant le parfum délicatement fruité de ses cheveux._

 _Même si la Gryffondor semblait ne pas s'en rendre compte, la guerre faisait rage dehors. L'avenir était incertain, et tout le monde était en danger, certes, mais Severus plus que quiconque._

 _Si la Lumière gagnait, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il soit jugé en tant que Mangemort et donc, emprisonné à Azkaban pour y recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur. Et si les Ténèbres gagnaient, leur monde était perdu et il serait jugé comme un traître, et donc, tué._

 _Il n'en avait pas parlé clairement avec Hermione, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit persuadée qu'ils s'en sortent, tous les deux. Tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant, c'était de pouvoir profiter avec la femme qu'il aime._

 _« Vas préparer tes affaires …, dit-il tendrement_

 _-Tu es fantastique … », Dit-elle avant de l'embrasser puis de s'éloigner vers son armoire._

 _Au bout de quelques minutes, ils s'éloignaient déjà jusqu'à la zone de transplanage dans le parc._

 _Ils atterrirent de nouveau au pied de la tour Eiffel qui brillait de milles étoiles, tout comme les yeux de la jeune fille._

 _Elle sorti alors de son sac, son appareil photo tandis que le Maître des potions ricanait :_

 _« Je me disais aussi, Hermione Granger sans son appareil photo : impossible !_

 _-Oh, arrête de te moquer … Tu sais très bien que c'est un rêve pour moi de venir en France._

 _-Tu pourras retirer ça de ta liste alors …_

 _-Oui …, dit-elle rêveuse._

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il y d'autres sur ta liste ?, demanda-t-il en la prenant par taille._

 _-Oh, des villes comme Venise, Rome, Bruxelles, Amsterdam ou Maastricht …_

 _-Intéressant … », dit-il doucement en l'embrassant dans la nuque._

 _Ils passèrent le week-end dans la ville Lumière, partageant leur temps entre des balades et des visites._

 _La Rouge et Or était émerveillée par cette ville qu'elle trouvait merveilleuse. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté durant ces deux jours qu'elle pouvait passer avec lui._

 _« Severus … Regarde cette exposition !, s'exclama-t-elle_

 _-Oui … Ca à l'air bien …_

 _-On y va ?_

 _-Allons-y … », dit-il doucement._

 _Oui, ils passèrent un week-end formidable, et c'était le cœur lourd qu'ils avaient quittés l'anonymat des rues de la capitale française._

« Maman ?

-Oui, Rose ?

-C'était comment Paris ?

-C'est une ville magnifique …, dit-elle amusée devant la curiosité de sa fille.

-Raconte-moi ... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Nous allions faire des visites en journée et le soir, après avoir mangé dans un de ces célèbres restaurants, nous allions nous balader un peu. Nous visitions Paris de jour et de nuit, pour en voir les différentes facettes …

-Paris n'est pas pareil le jour et la nuit ?

-Non … C'est toujours aussi animé, mais il y a une autre atmosphère. Le jour, on peut voir les touristes dans les foules et les habitants se presser dans les rues. Le soir, c'est un autre rythme : il y a la musique des bars et des clubs, les rues sont plus animées …

-Est-ce que … Ca changeait quelque chose qu'il soit là ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?, demanda-t-elle en jouant l'innocence.

-Tu as dit que c'était différent le jour et la nuit …

-Oui …

-Est-ce que ça aurait été différent s'il n'avait pas été là ?

-Oui … »


	4. Chapter 4

« Raconte-moi, maman … »

/!\ Warning : Lemon ... /!\

La photo sur la page suivante était seule, trônant magnifiquement au centre. Elle représentait un bouquet de roses rouges assez imposant avec, en son cœur, un petit morceau de parchemin.

« C'est aussi le monsieur qui t'a offert ça ?, demanda Rose.

-Oui, répondit-elle doucement.

-Papa, il ne t'offre jamais de bouquets de fleur …, fit-elle remarquer.

-Si … »

Et c'était la vérité, il arrivait souvent qu'elle reçoive des bouquets de fleurs, ou même d'autres petites attentions. Pas parce que c'était un jour en particulier … Il disait que lorsqu'on aimait, il n'y avait pas de jour pour le montrer … Mais Hermione savait que Rose et elle, ne pensaient pas à la même personne quand il s'agissait du père de la petite.

« Pourquoi il t'avait offert ça ?

-Cette fois-là … C'était pour la Saint-Valentin … 

-La fête des amoureux ? 

-Oui … »

La petite fille semblait songeuse et surprise mais ne parla pas tout de suite. Au bout de plusieurs secondes très silencieuse, elle demanda d'une petite voix :

« Maman, racontes-moi … »

 _Elle venait de terminer sa journée de cours, et sa semaine en même temps. Elle avait pris l'habitude de retrouver Severus dans ses appartements pour qu'ils puissent passer quelques moments ensembles avant le souper._

 _En passant le tableau, elle fut accueillie par le silence et la pénombre. Pensant qu'il était certainement encore dans sa salle de classe, la jeune fille décida d'aller enfiler une tenue plus confortable avant de se mettre au travail le temps qu'il n'arrive._

 _Cependant, à peine eut-elle franchit le pas de la porte, de ce était maintenant leur chambre, que celle-ci se referma derrière elle. Elle sursauta et prit peur lorsque deux bras puissants vinrent enserrer sa taille._

 _« Joyeuse Saint Valentin, Rosa … », susurra la voix profonde et grave du Maître des potions._

 _Elle soupira en sentant ses lèvres fines dans son cou, basculant la tête en arrière pour la laisser reposer sur son épaule, lui offrant son cou._

 _Lentement, il défaisait les boutons de sa chemise, partant du bas et remontant progressivement pendant qu'elle se réchauffait toujours plus sous ses doigts. Elle se défit pourtant de son étreinte, se postant devant lui en disant d'une voix trainante tout en continuant à défaire les boutons :_

 _« L'uniforme de Poudlard ne vous plait pas, professeur ?  
-Il est inutile pour ce que je compte vous enseigner ce soir, Miss … »_

 _Elle rougit malgré elle, tandis qu'il s'emparait du col de la chemise pour ensuite capturer ses lèvres fiévreusement. Elle répondit avec tout autant de passion à son étreinte. Il la souleva alors et elle entoura sa taille de ses jambes._

 _Avec une douceur non feinte, il la déposa sur le lit, la rejoignant tout aussitôt sans jamais lâcher ses lèvres. La Lionne était menée par l'envie qu'elle avait de lui, lui arrachant presque les boutons de sa redingote tandis que sa chemise blanche se profilait juste en dessous._

 _L'homme eu moins de difficulté, il envoya rapidement la chemise voler, cette dernière qui fut très vite suivit par le soutien-gorge bordeaux de sa belle, libérant à sa vue une poitrine généreuse qui lui faisait envie. Il déposait des baisers brûlants sur sa peau, faisant prendre tous ses repères à la jeune fille._

 _Sa peau à elle irradiait une chaleur qui montait pourtant crescendo tandis qu'elle se cambra lorsqu'il prit l'un de ses seins entre ses lèvres, titillant la petite pointe du bout de la langue, la sentant se durcir sous ses traitements. Elle avait envie de lui, c'était devenu un besoin, celui d'être sien et de le sentir en elle. Après avoir envoyé voler sa redingote et sa chemise, elle s'attaqua à la boucle de sa ceinture, la faisant céder sous ses doigts avec une rapidité déconcertante._

 _Ses mains glissaient sur son corps juvénile, continuant plus bas que les hanches en la défaisant de sa jupe et de ses bas qu'il repoussa plus loin dans le lit pendant lentement, elle faisait glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes. Ils envoyèrent rapidement voler les derniers vêtements qui les séparaient de leurs tenues d'Adam et d'Eve, mené par un désir et une fougue que rien ne pouvait apaiser si ce n'était la possession de l'autre._

 _Le silence de la pièce n'était brisé que par les gémissements rauques de plaisir qui se faisaient de plus en plus puissants pour les deux amants à mesure des coups de boutoir de l'homme. Il plongeait en elle avec ardeur et douceur, emporté par la fièvre et le désir en restant doux en même sortant, sortant presque à chaque fois pour revenir plus profondément, alternant un rythme rapide et lent._

 _« Sev … Oooh … Ouiiii … », gémit-elle en s'accrochant à ses épaules, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chair en prémices de la jouissance qu'elle sentait monter en elle._

 _Son corps ruisselant de sueur, il accélérant le rythme de ses poussées, se faisant plus vigoureux qu'il ne l'avait été jusqu'à maintenant._

 _Il la sentit se contracter autour de lui lorsqu'elle enfonça ses ongles dans son dos, le griffant en exprimant d'une voix rauque toute sa jouissance, basculant la tête en arrière alors qu'il continuait à pousser en elle._

 _Entraîné par ses cris, il se libéra puissamment en elle dans un râle rauque cette fois, non plus de désir, mais d'assouvissement, retombant doucement au-dessus d'elle, haletant et le souffle court, croisant ses iris ambrés encore voilée lorsqu'elle l'embrassa amoureusement._

 _Il se retira, se couchant à côté d'elle en lui ouvrant ses bras, la laissant venir se blottir contre lui avec bonheur. Ils savouraient ces moments de plénitude après l'amour, l'air embaumant encore le doux parfum de leur communion charnelle._

 _Elle s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte, ne le réalisant que plus tard, dans sa soirée lorsqu'elle se réveilla seule dans leur lit. Elle vit, sous la porte, de la lumière venant du salon, pensant qu'il avait dû se lever et qu'il l'avait laissé dormir. Elle se releva, découvrant alors sur sa table de nuit, un bouquet de roses rouges, ses préférées. A l'intérieur, il y avait un petit mot : écrit de son écriture fine et soignée qu'elle reconnaissait entre milles, « Je t'aime »._

 _Elle retourna la carte et aperçut une suite qui la fit sourire : « N'oublie pas de prendre une photo … ». Elle s'exécuta, enfilant ensuite un peignoir pour aller rejoindre son homme._

 _« Enfin réveillée …, dit-il en la voyant de l'encadré.  
_

 _-Je dors depuis longtemps ?  
_

 _-Quelques heures ..., répondit-il en s'approchant, humant le parfum de ses cheveux.  
_

 _-Sev … J'ai envie d'un bain … Tu m'accompagnes … ?, dit-elle avec un sourire, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.  
_

 _-Demandé si gentiment … », Dit-il en commençant à défaire sa chemise._

« Et bien …, dit-elle embarrassée. 

-Le monsieur il t'aimait ? 

-Oui … 

-Et toi maman, tu l'aimais ? 

-Oh oui, ma chérie … Très fort même … 

-Est-ce que vous vous faisiez des bisous ?, dit-elle avec un sourire amusé. 

-… 

-Je ne le dirai à personne …, dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

Hermione sourit devant l'air de sa petite fille, caressant ses cheveux bruns.

-Oui, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille

-Oooh !, s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire radieux.

La Gryffondor rit doucement, amusée par sa réaction.

-Il t'offrait des roses pour te montrer qu'il t'aimait ? 

-Oui. Il ne le disait pas souvent, mais il le montrait chaque jour … 

-Les roses, c'est comme mon prénom … 

-C'est parce que ce sont mes fleurs préférées. 

-Il le savait ? 

-Oui, et quand il ne m'appelait pas par mon prénom, il m'appelait « Rosa ». 

-C'est mignon ! Mais … Et, maintenant … il est où le monsieur ? 

-Il est … A l'hôpital … », dit-elle tristement en plongeant son regard dans les yeux sombres et chocolats de sa fille.


	5. Chapter 5

« Maman, c'était comment quand il t'embrassait ? »

« A l'hôpital ?, dit-elle surprise.

-Oui …

-Il est avec marraine ?

-Non mon cœur, Ginny ne travaille pas dans ce service là …

-Il est pas tout seul, hein maman.

-Oh non, Rose … Il y a des médicomages qui restent pour s'occuper de lui …

-Et nous ?

-Quoi, nous ?, demanda-t-elle en redoutant sa réponse.

-On ne peut pas aller le voir ?

-Mais … Tu ne le connais pas Rose …

-Mais, il est gentil.

-Comment peux-tu dire qu'il est gentil ?

-Parce que sur toutes les photos, tu fais un grand sourire. »

Hermione ne sut que répondre à ça, reportant son regard vers les photos qui se trouvaient sur les pages suivantes.

La petite fille afficha alors un grand sourire avant de se retourner vers sa mère, amusée.

« Quelqu'un vous avait pris sur le fait pendant que vous vous faisiez un bisou …

-Oui, dit-elle en souriant.

-Tu avais une belle robe !

-Merci mon ange …

-C'était pour un jour spécial ?

-Il y avait un bal ce jour-là.

-Moi je n'ai jamais le droit d'aller au bal, papa il dit que je suis trop petite …

-Quand tu seras plus grande, tu pourras ma chérie.

-Moi, je veux pas qu'un monsieur me fasse des bisous comme ça !, dit-elle avec une mine mi dégoûtée, mi amusée.

-Pourtant, ça fait beaucoup de bien …

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui … »

 _Hermione était dans sa chambre, elle s'habillait pour le bal qui avait été organisé pour fêter … Elle ne savait même plus ce qu'ils fêtaient !_

 _La promotion d'Arthur … Ou … De toute façon, tout était bon à faire la fête ! Le mot d'ordre était "profiter de la vie ! (tant qu'elle est encore là …)". Alors, pour tout et n'importe quoi, on faisait une fête et on réunissait tout le monde._

 _Elle enfila une longue robe blanche qui lui tombait jusqu'aux cheville et avait même une petite traine. Elle avait de petites bretelles et était assez légèrement bouffante pour ne pas entraver ses mouvements. Elle aimait cette robe pour cette simplicité, elle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, mais la Gryffondor était attaché à cette robe, un cadeau de sa mère pendant les vacances._

 _Elle décida de laisser ses cheveux lâchés, les disciplinant grâce à un sortilège, les laissant simplement retomber dans son dos en ondulant gracieusement._

 _Elle souligna son regard d'un léger trait de crayon et d'un peu de mascara, voulant rester naturelle et ne pas s'embrasser de maquillage._

 _Trois petits coups la firent sortir de ses pensées._

" _Prête ?, lui demanda le Maître des potions._

 _-Oui, je prends juste mon sac et on peut y aller.", dit-elle avec un sourire._

 _Ils transplanèrent tous les deux, gardant quand même une certaine distance pour ne pas se faire remaquer, jusqu'à la salle que Monsieur et Madame Weasley avaient réservés pour cette soirée._

 _« Hermione, Professeur Snape, vous êtes venus ensemble ?!, s'étonna la matriarche._

 _-Comme je n'ai pas mon permis de transplanage, Dumbledore a trouvé plus prudent que je transplane avec le professeur._

 _-Professeur, vous vous montrez aimable aujourd'hui ?!, dit-elle moqueuse._

 _-Dumbledore me l'a demandé, voilà tout. », Dit-il en s'éloignant._

 _De tout le reste de la soirée, ils ne purent se retrouver, étant toujours entouré de plusieurs personnes._

 _Et ce n'est que vers une heure du matin, que la Rouge et Or retrouva son Serpentard, seul, au bar._

 _« Un Amaretto … », demanda-t-elle au barman._

 _Une fois servie, elle porta le verre à ses lèvres pour le déguster, avant de dire doucement :_

 _« Tu ne danses pas ?_

 _-Ma cavalière n'est pas là …_

 _-Ah bon ?!_

 _-Non …_

 _-Et où est cette fameuse cavalière ?_

 _-Certainement avec ses amis comme depuis le début de la soirée …_

 _-Oh. Tu en es sûr ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas …_

 _-Moi je crois qu'elle est au bar, elle a enfin pu se libérer de ses amis et elle aimerait profiter d'une danse avec son homme. », dit-elle en déposant son verre._

 _Il profita qu'ils soient à l'écart pour se rapprocher d'elle et passer ses bras autour de sa taille._

 _« Je ne sais pas …_

 _-Suis-moi. », Dit-elle en le guidant vers une petite pièce à l'écart._

 _Ils étaient seuls et une douce mélodie venant de la pièce à côté leur parvenait quelque peu atténuée._

 _« Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous m'avez amené ici, Madame ?..._

 _-J'ai envie de danser … avec vous. », Dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui._

 _Il se serra contre elle, passant ses bras autour de sa taille alors qu'Hermione nouait ses mains derrière son cou._

 _«Que dira ma cavalière si elle nous voit ?..._

 _-Votre cavalière s'en veut de vous avoir délaissé si injustement._

 _-Oh, je me doute …_

 _-Vous allez lui pardonner ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas trop … Il faudra qu'elle se montre … Convaincante … », dit-il malicieusement._

 _Sans plus de formalités, elle l'embrassa alors que la voix de la chanteuse s'éleva doucement._

 _ **« If I should stay**_

 _ **I would only be in your way**_

 _ **So I'll go, but I know**_

 _ **I'll think of you ev'ry step of the way**_ _»_

 _Elle se détacha de ses lèvres doucement tandis qu'il commençait à la guider, l'emmenant dans un slow délicat._

 _Elle avait ses yeux plongés dans les siens, admirant leur profondeur charbonneuse si magnifique à son sens._

 _«_ _ **And I will always love you**_

 _ **I will always love you**_

 _ **You**_

 _ **My darling, you**_ _»_

 _« Je suis désolée …, dit-elle doucement._

 _-Pour ?_

 _-De t'avoir laissé en plan toute la soirée … Mais …_

 _-Tu voulais passer du temps avec tes amis, je comprends._

 _-Oui, mais j'aurais dû au moins venir vers toi un peu …_

 _-Ce n'est pas grave : maintenant, tu es là._

 _-Oui, et nous sommes obligés d'aller dans une pièce vide pour pouvoir danser …_

 _-Que veux-tu dire ?_

 _-Je voudrais pouvoir aller avec les autres et danser avec toi … Qu'ils voient tous que si je suis si heureuse, ce n'est pas parce que je veux profiter de la vie comme ils se tannent à le dire à longueur de journée, mais parce que tu es là avec moi…_

 _-Tu sais que ce n'est pas possible, dit-il doucement._

 _-Je sais … Mais je le voudrais … », dit-elle un peu triste._

 _Il prit son menton entre ses doigts, fins et pâle, pour le relever doucement et l'embrasser délicatement. Cette situation ne lui plaisait pas non plus, mais il savait que c'était nécessaire._

 _ **« Bittersweet memories**_

 _ **That is all I'm taking with me**_

 _ **So goodbye**_

 _ **Please don't cry**_

 _ **We both know I'm not what you, you need »**_

« _Je t'aime, Severus …_ » _, dit-elle n'attendant aucune réponse, sans pour autant en être blessée._

 _Elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux ce que ses lèvres ne disaient pas, et elle en était mille fois plus heureuse comme ça, car elle savait pertinemment que cette lueur d'amour dans ses iris sombre, elle était la seule à la voir._

 _ **«**_ _ **And I will always love you**_

 _ **I will always love you»**_

 _« J'ai une surprise pour toi … », glissa-t-il doucement à son oreille._

 _-Quoi ? Mais … Pourquoi ?, dit-elle innocemment._

 _-Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais oublier …, dit-il en souriant doucement._

 _-Je ne sais pas … Tu as beaucoup de choses à penser alors je me suis dit que …_

 _-Que je pourrais oublier que ça fait 6 mois de pur bonheur que je passe avec toi ? », Dit-il en affichant cette fois, un véritable sourire ravageur qui fit fondre Hermione._

 _ **« And I hope you have all you've dreamed of**_

 _ **And I wish you joy and happiness**_

 _ **But, above all this, I wish you love »**_

 _La chanson touchait à sa fin et ils savouraient tous les deux ces derniers moments qu'ils pouvaient passes enlaces avant de devoir repartir dans la salle avec les autres._

 _ **« And I will always love you**_

 _ **I will always love you**_

 _ **I will always love you**_

 _ **I will always love you**_

 _ **I will always love you**_

 _ **I will always love you**_

 _ **You**_

 _ **Darling, I love you**_

 _ **Ooh, I'll always love you »**_

 _Il l'embrassa doucement et ainsi isolé dans leur petite bulle, ils n'entendirent pas la plus jeune des Weasley entré et prendre une photo._

« Maman, tu ressentais quoi quand il t'embrassait ?

-Ca faisait des papillons dans le ventre … Je me sentais toute légère … Comme si rien ne pouvait m'arriver …

-Il te protégeait avec son bisou ?

-J'avais l'impression …

-C'était peut-être un sort …, dit-elle songeuse.

-Peut-être, oui … », dit Hermione songeuse elle aussi en réalisant qu'elle n'avait plus rien ressenti de pareil lorsqu'on l'embrassait. Même Ron, son mari, n'arrivait pas à faire naître en elle, le quart de ce que Severus faisait vivre en son âme.


	6. Chapter 6

« Maman, pourquoi il t'a offert une bague ? »

Sur l'image suivante se trouvait une bague en or en forme de serpent, sertie de diamants et dont les yeux étaient des rubis très foncés.

Hermione effleura des doigts cette photo, se souvenant encore mot pour mot de ce qu'il lui avait dit ce soir-là.

« Maman, c'est quoi la bague ?

-Et bien, c'était ça, la surprise …

-Que le monsieur il voulait te donner ?

-Oui … Il m'avait acheté cette bague …

-Mais c'est un serpent ! Les lions, ce sont les meilleurs !

-Ne dis pas ça Rose … Toutes les Maisons se valent …

-Mais, papa il dit qu'à Serpentard, il n'y a que des fils de Sombrals et des Mangemorts …, dit-elle confuse.

-Ton père peut vraiment être un crétin quand il veut …, dit-elle en sentant la colère monter contre Ron.

-Maman, pourquoi il t'a offert une bague ? »

 _Le déclic significatif de l'appareil photo retentit et les deux amoureux se séparèrent surpris._

 _« Ginny ?!, demanda Hermione incrédule._

 _-Désolée … Je n'ai pas pu résister … Et puis, tu ne vas pas te plaindre d'avoir des photos quand même …, dit-elle rieuse._

 _-Je ne me permettrai pas …_

 _-Bon, je suis vraiment désolée, mais les autres te cherchent ma belle …_

 _-Dis leur que je suis partie me remaquiller … J'arrive …, dit-elle en se retournant de nouveau vers son Serpentard._

 _Ginny s'éclipsa pour les laisser seuls de nouveau._

 _-Tes amis t'attendent …, fit-il remarquer doucement._

 _-Mais c'est avec toi que je veux être …, dit-elle en se rapprochant._

 _-Hermione …, commença-t-il._

 _-Severus …, le coupa-t-elle en mettant ses doigts sur ses lèvres, Tais-toi et embrasse-moi ! »_

 _Délicatement, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans ce qu'il voulait être un chaste baiser, mais elle ne l'entendait pas de la sorte : mordillant et caressant ses lèvres de sa langue pour forcer le passage que finalement, il lui céda._

 _Ils se retrouvèrent, unis dans un baiser langoureux et tendre à la fois, rempli de promesses._

 _« Tu as dit que tu avais une surprise …, dit-elle les yeux brillants._

 _-Oui …_

 _-Je peux la connaître ?_

 _-Tu te souviens le livre que tu lisais l'autre jour ?_

 _-Celui avec les anciens rites traditionnels ?, demanda-t-elle étonnée, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir._

 _-Oui …_

 _-Oui, je me souviens … Mais, ce sont très choses très anciennes et … Plus personne ne fait cela maintenant … »_

 _Il posa un genou à terre et dit de cette voix grave si merveilleuse :_

 _« Hermione Jean Granger, accepterais-tu de faire ce que « plus personne ne fait maintenant » et de te marier avec moi ? »_

 _Elle ne répondit pas, lui sautant au coup en l'embrassant passionnément. Elle tenait son visage entre ses mains, ne se détachant pas de ses lèvres. Lorsqu'au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle s'écarta de lui à bout de souffle, reposant toujours sur son torse, il demanda :_

 _« Est-ce que je peux prendre ça pour un « oui » ?_

 _-Evidemment … », dit-elle avec un sourire._

 _Il prit délicatement sa main dans la sienne, lui passant la bague au doigt._

 _« Un serpent ?!, dit-elle amusée, les larmes aux yeux._

 _-Rouge et Or …, dit-il avec un sourire._

 _-Elle est magnifique !, dit-elle, un sourire magistral étirant ses lèvres._

 _-J'ai pensé qu'un anneau traditionnel ne passerait pas inaperçu …_

 _-J'adore cette bague … Elle nous représente …, dit-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien._

 _-Ma Gryffondor …, dit-il en caressant son visage._

 _-Hermione … Je ne vais plus pouvoir te- … Oups … Désolée, j'interrompt quelque chose ?, demanda Ginny qui était de nouveau là._

 _-Un peu Gin, mais ce n'est pas grave …, répondit la lionne en se redressant._

 _-Moi, je pars …, dit-il doucement, A demain ?, priant Merlin de la revoir avant._

 _-Crois-tu que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça ? Je te rejoindrai … », dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux rempli de sous-entendus en s'éloignant, non sans lui avoir volé un dernier baiser._

« Ça faisait 6 mois que nous étions ensemble …

-Olala, ça fait longtemps ça !

-Pas tant que ça, tu sais …

-Tu l'as toujours la bague ?

-Bien sûr !

-Oh, maman, montre-la-moi ! »

Hermione souleva une petite chaîne qui n'avait pas quitté son cou depuis plusieurs années et où, un petit serpent en or se balançait.

« Voilà …, dit-elle en retirant la bague de la chaîne pour la donner à sa fille.

-Elle est vraiment belle ta bague …, dit-elle admirative.

-Merci …

-Il se moquait pas de toi le monsieur !, dit-elle en riant, Mais, maman ?

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi tu ne la porte pas à ton doigt ?

-Parce que … Je dois porter celle-ci …, dit-elle en montrant le fin anneau de bronze qui ornait l'annulaire de sa main gauche.

-Ah … Elle est plus belle, celle-ci …, dit-elle en désignant le serpent.

-Tu veux que je te dise un secret ?

-Oui !

-Celle-ci, je la garde là …, dit-elle en posant sa main sur la poitrine de sa fille, Tout contre mon cœur.

-Maman, tu crois que la bague, elle a un sort ?

-Pourquoi aurait-elle un sort ?

-Ben, pour te protéger … Comme le bisou.

-Oh, il en aurait bien été capable …

-Il avait peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ?

-Oui …

-C'était avant ou après la guerre ?

-Qui t'a parlé de la guerre ?

-J'ai entendu quand papa et tonton Harry en parlaient … Alors ?, demanda-t-elle d'un air déterminé qui rappela à la sorcière celui d'un mystérieux homme en noir.

-C'était avant …

-C'est pour ça qu'il avait peur ?

-Oui … Parce que nous étions tous en danger …

-Il a été content quand tonton Harry a gagné alors !, dit-elle joyeusement.

-Il ne l'a jamais su …, dit-elle tristement, plus pour elle-même que pour la petite.

-Maman, tu es triste ?, dit-elle apeurée.

-Oh, non ma chérie …

-Dis … Le monsieur, il va bien quand même ?

-… »


	7. Chapter 7

« Maman, c'était comment ? »

Hermione n'avait rien répondu à la petite, se contentant de resserrer son étreinte autour d'elle. Elle tourna la page elle-même cette fois-ci, elle voulait se replonger dans ces souvenirs merveilleux.

« Maman, pourquoi il y a une coupe ?

-Oh, ça c'est une longue histoire ma puce …

-On a tout notre temps tu sais … Et je te promet d'être très sage …

\- Bon …, dit-elle doucement tandis que la petite s'installait confortablement, Le monsieur et moi, on s'est fait une promesse.

-C'est vrai ?! Une promesse comment ?

-On s'est dit qu'on s'aimera toujours …, avoua-t-elle doucement.

-Mais, avec papa aussi vous l'avez dit … Vous avez dit que jusqu'à ce que la mort elle vous sépare …

-Mais avec le monsieur, on a dit qu'on s'aimerait plus loin que la mort …

-Plus loin que la mort ?!

-Oui … Parce que même la mort ne pourrait pas venir nous séparer …

-Mais ici, vous êtes séparés …

-Pas vraiment … Je pense toujours à lui, et puis … Avec sa bague contre moi, c'est comme s'il était toujours là …

-Maman, c'était comment ? »

 _Hermione relisait ce livre encore et encore depuis quelques jours, ne réalisant toujours pas ce qui allait se passer._

 _« Tout va bien ?, demanda Severus en regardant par-dessus son épaule._

 _-Je crois … Que j'ai du mal à réaliser … Tu as vraiment trouvé … Un mage qui pourrait faire … ça ?, demanda-t-elle incrédule, des étoiles dans les yeux._

 _-Oui … Parce que je veux que tu sois ma femme …, dit-il doucement en l'embrassant._

 _-Mais, les autres n'en seront rien, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _-Non … Les registres magiques seront changés d'eux même …_

 _-Quand est-ce qu'on pourra le faire ?, demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire._

 _-Et bien … Vu que plus personne ne fait cela, nous pouvons choisir n'importe quel date._

 _-Je peux inviter Ginny ?_

 _-Bien sûr !_

 _-C'est fantastique ! », Dit-elle en lui sautant au cou._

 _Lorsqu'elle avait lu ce livre sur les anciennes traditions sorcières, elle se souvenait en avoir trouvé certaines absolument merveilleuse. Mais se dire qu'elle et Severus allaient pouvoir se marier, se lier l'un à l'autre, sans risquer quoi que ce soit … C'était au-dessus de ses désirs les plus fous._

 _Quelques jours plus tard avait eu lieu une sortie à Pré-au-Lard et les deux amies en avaient profité pour acheter leurs robes._

 _Ils avaient tous les deux décidé de faire la cérémonie dans le parc de Poudlard, utilisant plusieurs sorts pour ne pas apparaître à la vue de tous et pour repousser toute personne qui s'approcherait un peu trop près de l'endroit._

 _La jeune fille était à la foi fébrile et tremblante d'impatience, ne cessant de bouger aux côtés d'une Ginny qui était plus qu'amusée de la situation._

 _« Mais de quoi tu t'inquiètes ?_

 _-Et s'il ne voulait plus ?, demanda-t-elle horrifiée._

 _-As-tu déjà vu Severus Snape revenir une seule fois en arrière sur l'une de ses décisions ?_

 _-Non … Mais, il faut un début à tout …_

 _-Et bien, pas aujourd'hui. Il est devant l'autel avec le mage et Dumbledore est à sa gauche. Et je dois reconnaître, qu'il est très élégant …_

 _-Vraiment ?!, dit-elle en passant sa tête pour le voir de dos._

 _-Hé là … Tu as voulu te marier dans la tradition, tu vas te marier dans la tradition ! Interdiction de regarder …, dit-elle amusée de la situation._

 _-Dis-moi au moins comment il est …_

 _-Impatient … Ah ! Allez viens, c'est à nous … », dit-elle en la menant vers l'allée._

 _Hermione avançait maintenant dans l'allée en compagnie de Ginny. Elle portait une longue robe blanche qui était assez près du corps pour le haut et un peu plus évasée en bas._

 _Elle ressemblait assez aux robes orientales, avec un petit col mao mais sans manches. Le bustier mettait en valeur sa taille fine et délicate tandis que le jupon tombait jusqu'au sol, ne dévoilant que la pointe de ses escarpins blancs, eux aussi._

 _Severus s'était pour une fois séparé de ses robes noires pour un smoking tout aussi sombre et très élégant._  
 _Il était pour le moment, toujours de dos, ne pouvant voir sa fiancée tant qu'elle n'était pas à côté de lui._

 _"Elle est magnifique..., lui souffla Albus à l'oreille._  
 _-Combien mesure cette allée ? 2 km ? ..._  
 _-Patience mon garçon ... Patience..."_

 _Le Directeur était le témoin du Maître des potions. Mis dans la confidence depuis peu, il avait cependant bien vite deviné se qui se passait entre les murs du château._  
 _Il savait ce que l'amour faisait, mais en connaissait aussi les maux, alors il avait juré de garder leur secret, lui aussi._

 _Enfin, elle retrouva son sorcier devant l'autel, lui souriant tendrement._

 _Il prit sa main dans la sienne lui murmurant à l'oreille :_  
 _"Tu es absolument sublime ..._  
 _-Merci ... Tu es beau, toi aussi..._  
 _-Merci ..."_

 _"Hum ... hum ..., dit le mage qui officiait la cérémonie, Bien ... Nous voici donc réunit tous ensemble dans ce lieu enchanteur qu'est le parc de Poudlard, pour unir Severus Tobias Snape à Hermione Jean Granger._  
 _Ils ont choisi en se jour de s'unir par le sang et la magie et ainsi d'unir leurs âme."_

 _Il prit un calice en or, serti d'argent, d'Émeraudes et de Rubis. Le plaçant entre eux deux, il prit ensuite une dague qu'il tendit à Severus en premier._

 _Le Maître des potions s'en saisit avant de dire en regardant Hermione dans les yeux :_  
 _"Moi, Severus Tobias Snape, te choisis, Hermione Jean Granger comme épouse légitime. Pour t'aimer, te chérir, te protéger et rester à tes côtés, quoi qu'il arrive ... Dans la vie et même après la mort...", puis il s'entailla la paume. Laissant le sang couler dans le calice._

 _Le mage reprit la dague avant de la tendre à la jeune sorcière._

 _"Moi, Hermione Jean Granger, te choisit Severus Tobias Snape comme époux légitime. Pour t'aimer, te chérir, te protéger et rester à tes côtés quoi qu'il arrive ... Dans la vie et même après la mort ...", elle reproduit les gestes de Severus un peu plus tôt, son sang rejoignant le sien tandis que la mage récitait des incantations en gaelic._

 _Puis, il regarda les deux époux qu'il venait juste de marier._

 _"Je suis fier de vous déclarer mari et femme, liés par le sang, la magie et par l'âme... Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée..."_

 _Severus ne se fit pas prier, prenant le visage de sa jeune épouse en coupe entre ses mains pour capturer ses lèvres. Hermione se laissa porter par son amour, enlaçant son cou pour se rapprocher de lui sur le fond des applaudissements des 3 personnes présentes en ce jour si spécial._

"C'était l'une des plus belle journée de ma vie ...  
-Oh ça je te crois ... C'était très beau ce qu'il a dit le monsieur ... Tu peux me redire son nom ?  
-Severus ... Severus Snape ...  
-Mais maman ... toi, tu es comme moi, hein : une Wealsey ..  
-Rose, tu le promets de garder mon secret ?  
-Oh oui, bien sûr !  
-Dans mon coeur, dans mon âme et dans mon sang, je suis une Snape ...", dit-elle fièrement avec un sourire magnifique.


	8. Chapter 8

_« Maman, tu me racontes la suite ? »_

« Mais … Maman, alors, toi et moi, on est pas les mêmes …

-Si …

-Je … Je comprends pas …

-Ce n'est pas grave … Plus tard, tu comprendras … », dit-elle en lui embrassant le front.

Rose tourna la page pour découvrir une photo où Severus et Hermione étaient enlacés, dans leurs tenues de mariés, dansant.

« Maman, tu me racontes la suite ? »

 _Une fois la cérémonie terminée, ils avaient profité qu'ils étaient samedi pour transplaner dans une petite salle discrète dans la campagne sorcière._

 _Dumbledore et Ginny leur avaient préparé un repas et avaient décorés la salle._

 _Après le repas, Severus avait prévu une surprise à la jeune fille, l'invitant à venir avec lui sur la piste de danse._

 _La voix de la chanteuse qui avait accueilli leur première danse s'éleva dans la pièce, dévoilant la déclaration du Maître des potions._

" _ **Share my life**_

 _ **Take me for what I am**_

 _ **Cause I'll never change**_

 _ **All my colors for you"**_

 _Il prit sa main dans la sienne, son autre main passant dans son dos jusqu'au creux de ses reins, la rapprochant de lui tandis qu'il la guidait doucement. Elle déposa sa main libre sur l'épaule de l'homme, se laissant guider par ces paroles douces, front contre front avec l'homme qu'elle aimait._

" _ **Take my love**_

 _ **I'll never ask for too much**_

 _ **Just all that you are**_

 _ **And everything that you do"**_

 _Elle écoutait les paroles, émue aux larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux, restant silencieuse, entourée de son amour et de bonheur, comme plongée dans une bulle magique où seul son mari était là._

" _ **I don't really need to look**_

 _ **Very much further**_

 _ **I don't wanna have to go**_

 _ **Where you don't follow**_

 _ **I will hold it back again**_

 _ **This passion inside**_

 _ **Can't run from myself**_

 _ **There's nowhere to hide''**_

 _« Je t'aime Severus …, dit-elle doucement contre lui_

 _-Je t'aime aussi Hermione … », dit-il tout bas au creux de son oreille._

 _Elle redressa la tête doucement, l'embrassant doucement, lui transmettant tout cet amour non-dit entre eux, mais dont ils connaissaient l'existence._

" _ **Don't make me close one more door**_

 _ **I don't wanna hurt anymore**_

 _ **Stay in my arms if you dare**_

 _ **Must I imagine you there?**_

 _ **Don't walk away from me**_

 _ **I Have Nothing**_

 _ **Nothing**_

 _ **Nothing, if I don't have you"**_

 _« Je ne veux jamais te quitter Sev, que nous restions toujours ensemble …, dit-elle doucement._

 _-Je serai toujours avec toi, Rosa … Toujours … », dit-il en la faisant tourner lentement en lui souriant doucement avant de la reprendre contre lui._

" _ **You see through**_

 _ **Right to the heart of me**_

 _ **You break down my walls**_

 _ **With the strength of you love**_

 _ **I never knew**_

 _ **Love like I've know it with you**_

 _ **Will our memories survive?**_

 _ **One I can hold on to"**_

 _Elle écoutait ces paroles qui l'émouvaient aux larmes, l'une d'elle roulant sur sa joue tandis qu'elle déposait sa tête sur le torse de l'homme, entendant le mouvement calme et reposant de son cœur._

" _ **I don't really need to look**_

 _ **Very much further**_

 _ **I don't wanna have to go**_

 _ **Where you don't follow**_

 _ **I'm holdin' back again**_

 _ **This passion inside**_

 _ **Can't run from myself**_

 _ **There's nowhere to hide**_

 _ **You're the love I remember forever"**_

" _Sev ? …_

 _-Oui ?_

 _-C'est toi qui a choisi cette chanson ? …_

 _-Oui … Pour toi …, dit-elle doucement, Je voulais que tu saches que … Je t'aime, même si je ne le dis pas souvent …_

 _-Mais, tu sais, je le savais ça …, dit-elle en redressant la tête en caressant sa joue où une unique larme coulait, Et je t'aime aussi mon amour … »_

" _ **Don't make me close one more door**_

 _ **A don't wanna hurt anymore**_

 _ **Stay in my arms if you dare**_

 _ **Must I imagine you there?**_

 _ **Don't walk away from me**_

 _ **I Have Nothing**_

 _ **Nothing"**_

 _Il l'embrassa tendrement, son coeur gonflé de bonheur à l'entende des mots de sa femme._

 _Il était tellement bien avec elle, et c'est vrai : cette chanson décrivait tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle._

" _ **Don't make me close one more door**_

 _ **I don't wanna hurt anymore**_

 _ **Stay in my arms if you dare**_

 _ **Must I imagine you there?"**_

 _Elle pleurait et souriait en même temps, l'embrassant tendrement en tournoyant dans les bras. Même Ginny et Albus pouvaient ressentir cet amour entre eux._

 _« Ces deux-là étaient faits l'un pour l'autre … Qu'en pensez-vous, Miss Weasley ?_

 _-Oh, professeur … J'en ai douté pendant un certain temps, mais j'ai bien vite réalisé à quel point je m'étais trompée. Il ne peut pas en être autrement …_

 _-Vous en avez douté ?_

 _-Au début oui … Mais je ne connaissais que le professeur Snape …_

 _-Et maintenant ?_

 _-J'ai appris, comme Hermione, à connaitre l'homme … », dit-elle émue de voir son amie si heureuse._

" _ **Don't walk away from me**_

 _ **Don't walk away from me**_

 _ **Don't you dare walk away from me?**_

 _ **I have nothing**_

 _ **Nothing**_

 _ **Nothing, if I don't have you**_

 _ **You, if I don't have you"**_

 _Ils restèrent encore dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant plusieurs longues minutes, se plongeant dans leurs regards respectifs._

 _Hermione réalisait doucement et avec bonheur, que c'était fait … Elle était officiellement, Madame Hermione Snape …_

 _La journée se termina bien trop vite à leur goût, leurs devoirs les rappelant à Poudlard …_

 _Une fois dans les appartements du Maître des potions, Hermione, qui n'avait toujours pas retiré sa robe, s'avança vers lui._

 _« Severus …_

 _-Hermione …_

 _-On a failli oublier un détail …, dit-elle avec un sourire._

 _-Lequel ?_

 _-Notre Lune de Miel …_

 _-Mais, nous ne pouvons pas partir, Rosa …_

 _-Crois-moi … Tu es très malade, il vaudrait mieux que tu restes au lit …, dit-elle malicieusement en l'attrapant par le col de sa chemise pour l'embrasser passionnément._

 _-Ici ?_

 _-Ici …_

 _-Mais …_

 _-Je me fiche de l'endroit … Tant que tu m'envoies au septième Ciel … », dit-elle avec envie en l'attirant vers leurs chambres._

 _Ginny attendit longtemps, le lendemain, sa meilleure amie à la Grande Salle, avant de croiser le regard pétillant du Directeur, lui faisant remarquer l'absence de leur professeur de Potions. Avec un sourire joyeux, elle se dirigea vers son cours de la journée, prétextant que son amie était malade, et très contagieuse, donc il était inutile de l'attendre avant une bonne semaine._

« Maman, c'était quoi la chanson ?

-Oh, c'est une ancienne chanson …

-Très vieille ?

-Assez, oui …

-Mais tu l'aimes beaucoup, pas vrai ?

-Si … C'est l'une de mes préférées, même …

-Parce que tu l'as dansée avec lui ?

-Oui … Et parce que ce jour-là, je lui ai fait cette promesse et qu'il m'a fait et la sienne …

-C'est beau … Et, tu n'as jamais rompu ta promesse ?

-Jamais mon cœur … Je reste à lui … Pour toujours et quoi qu'il arrive …

-Vous vous aimiez beaucoup ?

-Oui, beaucoup …

-Moi, plus tard, je veux que quelqu'un il m'aime autant que le monsieur il t'aime ! »


	9. Chapter 9

« Maman, pourquoi tu avais ça ? »

« Ça t'arrivera ma puce …

-Tu crois ?

-J'en suis certaine …

-On termine l'album ?

-Oui. », Dit-elle joyeusement.

L'image suivante était celle d'un bola de grossesse.

« C'est quoi ça, maman ?

-Un bola de grossesse …

-Un bo-quoi ?

-Un collier, si tu préfères …, dit-elle amusée.

-Ah oui ... Il est très joli en tout cas …

-Merci, je l'aime beaucoup moi aussi …

-Maman, pourquoi tu avais ça ? »

 _Hermione revenait d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard avec Ginny. Elles avaient décidé de passer une journée toute les deux, les garçons étant restés au château pour s'entrainer au Quidditch._

 _Hermione en avait profité pour faire part à son amie de ce qu'elle avait découvert 4 mois plus tôt, mais qu'elle pouvait maintenant annoncé librement._

 _« Allez, dis-moi ce qu'il y a … Tu es toute impatiente depuis ce matin … On est seule maintenant ! …, dit-elle impatiente elle aussi._

 _-Je suis enceinte …, avait-elle murmuré à son oreille._

 _-Quoi ?!_

 _-Oui … Je sais que c'est tôt et que … Ce n'est pas le moment … Mais Ginny, si tu savais comme je suis heureuse …_

 _-Oh par Merlin ! Hermione, mais c'est génial ! Tu as un petit bébé …, dit-elle en posant ses mains sur son ventre._

 _-Je sais, c'est dingue … Oh si tu savais comme j'en ai eu envie de cet enfant …_

 _-Tu es jeune pourtant …_

 _-Je sais, mais honnêtement, ce n'est pas comme si je me retrouvais toute seule et démunie … Je suis mariée, Severus a son travail, on a les appartements de Poudlard et puis, je peux toujours aller dans le monde Moldu …_

 _-Crois-tu que je vais te laisser partir seule dans ce monde de dingue ?! Tu as le Terrier hein …, dit-elle en riant._

 _-C'est vrai ça aussi …_

 _-Et lui, il le sait ?_

 _-Non, pas encore …_

 _-Et du coup, tu es enceinte de combien ? 4 mois ?…_

 _-Pas exactement … 6 mois …_

 _-Wow … 6 mois, mais Hermione, on ne voit absolument rien …_

 _-Je sais … tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais me balader avec mon ventre tout rebondi dans l'école …_

 _-Mais, comment ?_

 _-Un sort de dissimulation …_

 _-Oh, s'il te plait, maintenant qu'on est à l'écart, retire le sort …_

 _-D'accord …, dit-elle en s'exécutant, dévoilant son ventre légèrement rond._

 _-Olalaa … Mais c'est trop mignon …, dit-elle en s'extasiant._

 _-N'est-ce pas …, répondit Hermione en souriant._

 _-Et dis, il faut qu'on aille te chercher pleins de truc pour ce petit ange !_

 _-Justement, je voulais te demander de m'accompagner …_

 _-Oh, mais bien sûr ! »_

 _Elles avaient fait les magasins toute la journée, la rouquine étant constamment inquiète de l'état de son amie. Pourtant, Hermione avait de la chance : c'était sa première grossesse, et mis à part une ou deux nausées au tout début, elle ne ressentait aucun symptôme négatif de grossesse._

 _Son plus bel achat était ce collier qu'elle portait autour du cou, avec simplement une petite boule en argent avec une turquoise en pendentif et deux petites fleurs en argent. La vendeuse lui avait dit que ça s'appelait un « bola de grossesse », ça fait de la musique et ça peut calmer et apaiser le bébé … Même si le bébé en question était assez calme, elle l'avait quand même acheté, plus parce qu'elle le trouvait absolument magnifique._

 _Elle entra dans les appartement de Severus, se dernier l'attendant dans ses quartiers._

 _Notre Gryffondor avait décidé de lui annoncer ce soir la nouvelle. Elle avait remis le sort, mais espérait que le collier lui mettrait la puce à l'oreille._

 _« Alors, cette sortie à Pré-au-Lard ?, demanda-t-il en buvant son thé._

 _-Epuisante … Et toi, ta journée ?_

 _-Enervante …_

 _-Ah bon ? Que s'est-il passé ?_

 _-J'ai dû corriger les travaux des élèves …_

 _-C'était si terrible que ça ?, demanda-t-elle en se mettant face à lui._

 _-Une véritable calamité …, dit-il en l'attirant pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux, Tiens, c'est nouveau ça, je me trompe ?, demanda-t-il en désignant le collier._

 _-Non … Je l'ai acheté aujourd'hui avec Ginny …, dit-elle en souriant._

 _Il fronça les sourcils, prenant le pendentif entre ses doigts._

 _-J'ai déjà vu ça quelque part … Mais … Je ne sais plus où …, dit-il songeur._

 _-Je ne sais pas …, dit-elle innocemment._

 _Puis, elle put voir cette petite lueur s'allumer dans son regard et embraser ses iris charbonneux._

 _-Hermione … Non ?..., dit-il incrédule._

 _-Si … », murmura-t-elle à son oreille en retirant une nouvelle fois le sort._

 _Il regarda son ventre surpris, ne réalisant pas tout de suite ce que cela signifiait. Lorsqu'il déposa ses grandes mains sur sa peau, elle sentit le bébé se blottir contre celle-ci, bougeant et réagissant à la chaleur._

 _« Tu le sens ?, demanda-t-elle doucement._

 _-Oui …, dit-il le souffle coupé._

 _-Sev, tu … Tu es sûr que ça va ?, demanda-t-elle inquiète de son relatif silence._

 _-C'est … L'un des plus beaux … Jours de ma vie …, dit-il tout bas en caressant son ventre._

 _-J'ai eu tellement peur …_

 _-Pourquoi ?, demanda-t-il en relevant la tête._

 _-Tu étais tellement silencieux … J'ai cru … Que tu ne voulais peut-être pas d'enfant …_

 _-Je ne me suis jamais imaginé père … Simplement parce que c'était improbable pour moi que je sois marié un jour … Mais, c'est une chose que j'ai longtemps rêvé … »_

 _Elle déposa ses mains sur les siennes, l'embrassant délicatement et avec amour._

 _« Ça fait longtemps ?_

 _-6 mois …_

 _-Si longtemps ?..._

 _-Oui … Je n'ai rien voulu dire tant que je n'étais pas certaine, et puis, je ne l'ai pas appris tout de suite …_

 _-Et pour la cacher ?_

 _-J'ai utilisé un sort de dissimulation, inoffensif pour le bébé …_

 _-Et tu n'as …_

 _-Absolument rien … Petit ange est très calme …, dit-elle avec un sourire attendri._

 _-Là, il gigote quand même assez bien …, remarqua-t-il._

 _-Parce que tu es là …, dit-elle attendrie._

 _-C'est juste … Magique …_

 _-Pourtant, en matière de magie, tu devrais être habitué …, dit-elle en riant._

 _-Mais ça c'est différent … C'est au-dessus de tout ce que l'on peut imaginer … »_

 _Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée tous les deux, Hermione dans les bras de son homme, ce dernier ne pouvant se lasser de caresser son petit ventre._

« Et bien … J'avais un bébé dans mon ventre …

-Mais, comment tu as fait pour le faire rentrer dans ton ventre ?

-Ahahah, ça aussi tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grande …

-Mais, je suis déjà grande ! Regarde, dit-elle en se levant, debout sur le canapé, Je suis très grange même …

-Je vois ça … Mais assied toi, s'il te plait …

-Et, ton bébé, il est où ?

-Juste là, dit-elle en lui touchant le bout du nez, C'est toi, mon petit bébé … », dit-elle joyeusement en faisant rire Rose.


	10. Chapter 10

« Maman, on pourrait aller voir papa ? »

La petite fille ne sembla pas comprendre l'allusion de sa mère, tournant la page pour découvrir une photo une jeune fille assise en indien, sa blouse longue manche remontée jusqu'au-dessous de sa poitrine, dévoilant son ventre rebondi.

« C'est toi là ?

-Oui …

-Tu avais vraiment un gros ventre, dit-elle en riant.

-Je sais … Mais je le trouvais tellement beau …

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je savais que j'avais un bébé …

-Le monsieur, il était content lui aussi ?

-Oh oui … Il voulait toujours sentir mon ventre et parler au bébé…

-Et toi, tu le faisais aussi ?

-Oui … Tous les deux, on passait parfois la soirée entière à discuter et il caressait mon ventre …, dit-elle rêveuse.

-J'aurais bien aimé pouvoir y être …

-Mais, tu étais là …

-Quoi ? Je me souviens pas …

-Si, tu étais juste là, dit-elle en désignant son ventre sur la photo.

-C'était moi dans ton ventre ?

-Oui …

-Maman, dis-moi comment c'était quand j'étais dans ton ventre ... »

 _Hermione était maintenant enceinte de 7 mois, la fatigue se faisant lentement sentir, mais Severus était aux petits soins avec elle._

 _Souvent, en rentrant après une longue journée, il leur avait fait couler un grand bain fumant où il la rejoignait, se plaçant dans son dos pour la masser pendant qu'elle se détendait progressivement._

 _« Tu es merveilleux …, souffla-t-elle en découvrant cette fois qu'il était installé dans le divan, une grosse couverture bien chaude préparée pour elle et son thé préféré tout juste infusé._

 _-Allez, viens là …, dit-il en lui tendant la main, Ta journée c'est bien passée ?_

 _-Ça commence à devenir plus fatiguant, admit-elle en se blottissant contre lui._

 _-Hermione, tu devrais te reposer un peu plus …_

 _-Mais comment ? J'ai du travail à faire …_

 _-Tu pourrais peut-être abandonner…_

 _-Non, le coupa-t-elle, Je ne vais abandonner aucune matière ! Si d'autres ont réussi alors foi de Gryffondor, je réussirai._

 _-Ce n'est pas une compétition …_

 _-Je sais … Mais au moins, j'ai une excuse pour que tu me fasses tes délicieux massages …, dit-elle en buvant une gorgée de son thé._

 _-Tu sais bien que tu n'as pas besoin d'excuse pour en avoir …, dit-il doucement en commençant à faire des ronds avec ses pouces au niveau de ses épaules._

 _-Oooh … Merlin te bénisse, Severus Snape, toi et tes massages divins », gémit-elle en penchant la tête en arrière._

 _Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, embrassant son cou délicatement, tandis qu'elle gémissait de bonheur, ses hormones exacerbant son désir pour son sorcier._

 _« Sev … S'il … S'il te plait …, gémit la jeune sorcière d'une voix rauque et le souffle déjà court alors que l'homme passait sa main sous sa chemise._

 _-Que veux-tu ?, demanda-t-il malicieusement._

 _-Toi … Je te veux … S'il te plait …, dit-elle en se mouvant contre ses mains._

 _Il voulut la soulever pour l'installer dans leur lit, mais elle le retint en montant sur lui._

 _-Non … Ici … », dit-elle en commençant à défaire sa chemise._

 _Cette nuit fut sans doute l'une des plus passionnée qu'ils aient passés ensembles, le Maître des potions ne pouvant qu'apprécier les courbes maintenant pleines et voluptueuses de son épouse._

 _Repus par l'extase charnel qu'ils venaient de partager, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ne prenant même pas la peine d'aller dans leur chambre, reposant encore dans ce canapé confortable qui venait d'accueillir leur passion._

 _Le lendemain, alors qu'Hermione profitait de son samedi pour faire ses devoirs, Severus s'approcha, un appareil photo à la main._

 _« Tu te mets à la photo toi aussi ?_

 _-Pour cette fois, oui …_

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

 _-J'aimerais te prendre en photo … Pour que nous ayons des souvenirs de ta grossesse …_

 _-Mais c'est que je t'ai refilé ma maladie des albums photos ma parole !, dit-elle en riant._

 _-N'allons pas jusque-là quand même … Bon, tu veux bien ?_

 _-Bien sûr ! », Dit-elle en s'installant confortablement en indien comme elle se plaisait à le faire pour le moment._

 _Elle souleva son pull et prit le bas de son ventre entre ses mains, regardant son mari immortaliser ce moment._

 _Il redéposa bien vite l'appareil, venant caresser lui-même le ventre de la jeune fille._

 _« C'est tellement …_

 _-Magnifique ?, demanda-t-elle en souriant._

 _-Oh oui … Absolument, merveilleux … dit-il en embrassant son ventre, sentant le bébé bouger à son contact, Tu as senti ?, dit-il émerveillé._

 _-Oui …, dit-elle d'une voix douce en caressant sa joue avant de l'attirer vers elle pour un doux baiser._

« Oh, tu étais assez calme en fait …

-Tu n'as pas été malade comme marraine ?

-Oh non, pas du tout … J'étais juste heureuse ! Et puis, de temps en temps, je pouvais te sentir bouger … Surtout quand il mettait sa main pour te caresser à travers moi …

-Et moi, je sentais tout ça ?, demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Oui … A chaque fois, tu venais te coller contre sa main.

-J'aimerais pouvoir me souvenir …, dit-elle d'une voix où Hermione sembla discerner de la tristesse.

-Mon ange, tu n'étais même pas encore née …

-Mais je veux savoir maman …

-Ooh, ma puce …, dit-elle en l'étreignant contre elle.

-Maman, on pourrait aller voir papa ?

-Il est au travail, tu sais bien … Il n'a pas le temps …, dit-elle las.

-Non … A l'hôpital … »


	11. Chapter 11

« Maman … C'est moi ? »

"Rose, pour le moment, ce n'est pas possible... Mais on ira.

-Tu me le jure ?!

-Oui, juré...

-Même que si tu mens, tu sauras plus faire de magie !

-Sur ma magie...

-Bon ... d'accord...

-On continue de regarder ?

-Oui ! On arrive à la fin en plus !

-Justement alors ...", répondit la Gryffondor en tournant la page.

Sur la photo, un petit bébé tout juste né était endormi, habillé d'un petit body écru.

"Maman ... c'est moi ?"

 _Hermione était maintenant à la fin de sa grossesse... Elle le sentait. Il lui arrivait parfois de ressentir de petites contractions occasionnelles, mais rien qui jusque-là était très alarmant._

 _Ils avaient décidé de profiter de cette belle journée et de l'absence des élèves qui étaient tous à Pré-au-Lard ou trop douillet pour sortir pour se balader main dans la main autour du lac._

 _Pourtant, elle s'arrêta brusquement, se pencha légèrement en avant en s'appuyant au tronc d'un arbre, tenant son ventre d'une main._

 _"Hermione ?, Demanda-t-il inquiet en s'approchant de son épouse._

 _-Juste une ... Aaaah ... Oh Merlin ! Dit-elle en se penchant encore plus en avant, s'appuyant sur l'homme._

 _-Hermione, viens !_

 _-Non non ... ça ... ça va ..._

 _-Tu es pâle et je vois bien que tu as mal ..._

 _-Ça va aller ...", souffla-t-elle en refaisant quelques pas._

 _Il la suivit, et heureusement d'ailleurs car quelques mètre plus loin, elle s'effondra dans ses bras en criant de douleur sous une contraction particulièrement violente, perdant les eaux._

 _Cette fois, il ne lui demanda rien, la prenant telle une mariée en se hâtant jusqu'à chez Poppy d'où ils purent aller directement à l'hôpital._

 _Une fois là-bas, ils découvrirent que le travail était déjà commencé, la jeune fille étant à 4cm. Elle put rester à la maternité, arpentant les couloirs en se tenant à Severus pour activer le travail._

 _Au bout de longues heures, plus pénibles au fil des minutes et des contractions plus violentes._

 _Lorsqu'enfin, la médicomage lui annonça qu'elle allait être amenée en salle d'accouchement, elle prit peur, attrapant la main de Severus._

 _"Reste avec moi ... Oh, s'il te plaît ... Ne me laisse pas..._

 _-Je suis là... Ne t'en fais pas, je suis avec toi ...", dit-il en lui serrant la main tout en la suivant._

 _Donner la vie la remplissait de joie et en même temps d'anxiété._

 _Son mari était à sa droite, et elle était en train de littéralement lui broyer la main._

 _"Allons-y... Il va falloir pousser maintenant… Quand je vous le dis, vous poussez de toutes vos forces ...", dit le médicomage._

 _Elle acquiesça, attendant patiemment ce qu'elle savait être la prochaine contraction._

 _Au moment exact, elle poussa comme l'homme venait de lui dire, criant sa douleur tandis que Severus lui parlait doucement à l'oreille._

 _"Mais ferme ta gueule, bordel !", Hurla-t-elle en poussant encore, laissant un Severus Snape décontenancé._

 _"Ne vous inquiétez pas ... C'est tout à fait normal …Continuez, ça l'aide ..., lui dit la sage-femme._

 _-Ce genre de réaction, c'est normal ?, dit-il étonné._

 _-Certaines demandent le divorce en accouchant … Alors, ne vous inquiétez pas, elle va sans doute vous insulter de tous les noms ou être toute mielleuse …_

 _-Je te déteste Severus Snape... Oh Merlin, si tu savais ..., dit-elle en reprenant son souffle._

 _-Je sais ... Mais tu te débrouilles à merveille ma Rosa ..._

 _-Mon amour... Tu sais que je t'aime... n'est-ce pas ?, Dit-elle en caressant sa joue._

 _-Mais oui ... Je t'aime moi aussi ...", dit-il en prenant sa main dans la sienne en prémices de la prochaine vague de douleur qui s'empara d'elle quelques secondes plus tard à peine._

 _Durant de longues minutes, elle poussa de toutes ses forces, maudissant et insultant son mari ainsi que toutes les divinités de la Terre avant de se confondre en déclaration d'amour à son homme qui suivait péniblement cet ascenseur émotionnel qu'elle était devenue._

 _Lorsqu'enfin vint la délivrance, elle hurla de douleur, son cri rapidement suivis des pleurs du nourrisson._

 _"C'est une petite fille !", S'exclama le médicomage en le montrant aux jeunes parents, le déposant sur sa mère._

 _Tous les deux souriaient, s'embrassant amoureusement tandis qu'ils détaillaient ce petit être si magnifique avant qu'on ne le leur enleva pour faire les soins._

 _« Monsieur, vous voulez couper le cordon ?, demanda la jeune femme qui les avait suivi durant tout l'accouchement et qui s'occupait maintenant du nouveau-né. Il acquiesça avant d'avancer pour s'exécuter, admirant celle qui était déjà sa petite princesse._

 _Pendant que le médicomage recousait Hermione, il fit prendre son premier bain au bébé, savourant ses premiers instants de paternité avec amour et adoration._

 _Ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de la jeune fille, Severus tenant leur fille dans ses bras avant de la déposer dans les bras d'Hermione pour qu'elle puisse la nourrir._

 _Directement, la petite fille se blottit à sa mère, venant téter doucement._

 _"Bonjour, alors, comment vous vous sentez ?, Demanda la sage-femme qui venait d'entrer._

 _-Un peu fatiguée..., admit la jeune fille._

 _-Votre fille est en parfaite santé. Elle mesure 54cm pour 3,960kg, ce qui est un bon bébé. Je dois remplir la fiche et ensuite, je vous laisse vous reposer. Votre nom, madame ?_

 _-Hermione Snape..._

 _-Et vous ?_

 _-Severus Snape..., dit-il en regardant leur petit miracle._

 _-Vous avez déjà choisi le prénom de ce petit ange ?_

 _-Oui ..._

 _-Rose Kathy Maurane Snape..., dirent-ils de concert._

 _-Et bien voilà ! Tout est en ordre. Voilà vos bracelets... je vous laisse vous reposer."_

 _Elle s'éloigna et une fois que la petite eu terminé de boire, sa mère la déposa dans le couffin, regardant son époux tendrement._

 _"Félicitations... Maman..., murmura-t-il à son oreille en l'embrassant._

 _-Toi aussi ... Papa ...", dit-elle en s'endormant._

 _Ginny vint la voir à la maternité, découvrant sa filleule et rapportant à la jeune maman son appareil photo qui, ravie, s'empressa de prendre des clichés de sa princesse._

 _La petite faisait déjà ses nuits, permettant à Hermione de récupérer assez rapidement. Il n'y avait plus que ses rondeurs qu'elle souhaitait voir partir le plus vite possible._

 _« Tu es magnifique … Et ces rondeurs sont la plus belle preuve d'amour que tu pouvais m'offrir …, susurra Severus à son oreille tandis qu'ils étaient en train de regarder leur fille dormir._

 _-Tu trouves ?!_

 _-Oui … Parce que tu m'as offert une magnifique petite fille à aimer en plus de toi … », dit-il en embrassant son cou._

 _Elle ne pouvait pas lui résister, et encore moins quand il l'embrassait dans le cou, se laissant aller contre lui dans cette petite bulle de bonheur qui l'enveloppait depuis la naissance de Rose._

"Oui, c'était toi, bébé...

-Je faisais déjà dodo ..., dit-elle en riant.

-Eh oui ...

-Et Sevy, il était là lui aussi ?

-Sevy ?, Dit-elle étonnée.

-J'aime pas l'autre nom... Sevy c'est plus beau !

-D'accord ...

-Alors, il était là ?

-Oui, même que c'est lui qui t'as donné ton premier bain.

-C'est vrai ?!

-Mais bien sûr...

-Et il a dit quoi quand il m'a vue ?

-Que tu étais la plus belle, sa petite merveille et sa princesse...

-Il m'aimait lui ?

-Oh oui, mon cœur ... très fort même...

-Pourquoi il est pas là alors ?, Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux, Et pourquoi j'ai un autre papa ?

-Parce qu'il devait te protéger … Il devait nous protéger toutes les deux.

-Maman, moi je veux qu'il soit là …

-Moi aussi, mon cœur, moi aussi … », dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.


	12. Chapter 12

« Maman … Je veux savoir … »

Elles arrivèrent enfin à la dernière page de cet album et de nouveau, une seule et unique photo : elle était en noir et blanc et on pouvait y voir Severus, torse nu, le visage penché vers le nourrisson qu'il tenait contre lui.

Rose resta longtemps fixée sur cette photo, la caressant du bout des doigts sous le regard maternel et protecteur d'Hermione.

« C'est … moi … là aussi ?

-Oui mon trésor … C'est toi et …

-Papa …, dit-elle d'une petite voix, C'est ça, hein maman, c'est moi et papa …, dit-elle en regardant sa mère.

Hermione était émue et en même temps soulagée. Entendre sa fille désigner Severus comme son père lui gonflait le cœur de joie.

-Oui ma puce … C'est vous … Les deux amours de ma vie …

-Pourquoi il n'y a plus de photos après ?

-Parce que c'est le dernier jour que nous avons passés tous ensemble …, dit-elle tristement.

-Maman … je veux savoir … »

 _Ils savouraient tous les trois les moments passés ensemble dans les appartements du Maître des Potions._

 _Severus était très présent pour Rose, la prenant dans ses bras pour la garder contre son torse, passant des heures entières à la regarder dormir ou à lui chuchoter des mots doux._

 _C'est d'ailleurs ainsi qu'Hermione les avait retrouvés ce jour-là : il avait retiré sa chemise pour être peau contre peau avec sa fille. Elle était réveillée, ses yeux sombres grands ouverts et s'accrochant à son papa tandis qu'il la berçait tendrement._

 _Ni une, ni deux, elle attrapa l'appareil photo et immortalisa ce moment avant de rentrer dans la petite chambre verte et or._

 _« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux ?, demanda-t-elle doucement en s'approchant, embrassant Severus en caressant doucement la joue de la petite._

 _-Je profite …, dit-il doucement en reportant son attention sur son bébé._

 _-Sev … Tu es bizarre …_

 _-Hermione …, dit-il sombrement en relevant la tête._

 _-… Oh non … Non … Tu … Tu ne peux pas …_

 _-Hermione … S'il te plait …_

 _-Non … tu ne peux pas partir …_

 _-Ce sera ce soir … Il m'a appelé … Et, je vais devoir y aller, dit-il avec détachement même si on entendait dans sa voix qu'il n'était pas insensible._

 _-Tu pourrais peut-être …_

 _-Je suis obligé d'y aller, Rosa … Il y a Albus et l'Ordre qui comptent sur moi …_

 _-Mais, ils pourraient comprendre … Si on leur parle, ils comprendraient …_

 _-Je ne peux pas les laisser tomber. J'ai une mission et je n'ai qu'une seule parole. J'ai dit que je serai leur espion alors, je le ferai …_

 _-Ne nous laisse pas … Reste avec Rose … Et reste avec moi …, dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui._

 _-Si tu savais Rosa … Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire : rester cacher ici ? Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible …_

 _-Je sais … Mais je ne veux pas que tu partes pour te jeter dans la gueule du loup …_

 _-Je dois te demander quelques choses, Hermione …_

 _-Quoi ?, demanda-t-elle inquiète._

 _-Si les Mangemorts me découvrent …_

 _-Non, ne parle pas de ça !_

 _-Si, il le faut … Donc, s'ils me découvrent et que nous ne pouvons pas tous les éradiquer dans l'instant …_

 _-…_

 _-Sauve toi … Rosa, fait n'importe quoi, mais il ne faudra plus que tu apparaisses sous mon nom … Ni toi, ni Rose …_

 _-Quoi ? Severus, non ! Je suis ta femme et je ne changerais pas ton nom pour ces gens._

 _-Hermione, ils traqueront tout ce qui m'appartient, tout ce qui porte mon nom … Je peux parier que le Manoir sera détruit, mes appartements peut-être aussi … Et ils seront sans pitié pour Rose et toi s'ils découvrent la vérité …_

 _-Mais je ne veux pas … Je ne veux pas être une autre ou appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre … Je suis ta femme, rien qu'à toi …, dit-elle en le serrant contre elle, Rose maintenue entre eux._

 _-Rosa, je serai toujours à toi … Mais je ne veux pas qu'il puisse vous arriver quelque chose à cause de moi …_

 _-Alors, n'y va pas !_

 _-Si je n'y vais pas, ils viendront me chercher ici … Et ce sera pire …_

 _-Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire ?_

 _-Tu sais que non … »_

 _Rose se mit à gigoter, heureuse entre ses deux parents, encore inconsciente de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Les deux parents baissèrent le regard sur la petite, attendris, profitant ce qu'ils savaient comme étant leurs derniers moments avant de devoir se séparer un petit temps._

 _Pendant la bataille._

 _La bataille faisait rage et les forces du Seigneur des Ténèbres marchaient sur Poudlard._

 _Hermione avait laissé Rose dans la Grande Salle, la confiant à un elfe de Maison pour aller se battre avec les autres contre le Mage Noir. Même si son époux lui avait dit de rester s'occuper de Rose, il savait très bien qu'elle ne lui obéirait pas. Elle était une Gryffondor et restée sans rien faire à l'intérieur pendant que les autres se battaient n'avait jamais été envisageable pour elle._

 _Elle courait à travers le parc, esquivant des sortilèges, blessant et tuant plusieurs Mangemorts sur son passage lorsqu'un mur apparut subitement devant elle._

 _Surprise de cette apparition soudaine, elle voulut faire demi-tour, mais déjà, un partisant des Ténèbres lui bloquait la route, la menaçant de sa baguette._

 _« Tiens, tiens, tiens … Une Sang-de-Bourbe … Alors ma belle, on fait la courageuse ?!, dit-il avec un sourire carnassier aux lèvres._

 _-Je vous emmerde !, cracha-t-elle comme un venin._

 _-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, petite traînée !, vociféra-t-il en lui lançant un sortilège qu'elle contra._

 _-Je vous parlerai comme j'en aurai envie, moins que rien ! », Répondit-elle en attaquant elle aussi. Elle était plus que déterminée à ne pas se laisser abattre et à se venger._

 _Ils étaient à l'écart, personne ne pouvait les voir, jusqu'à ce que l'homme appelle l'un de ses comparses qui était toujours caché derrière son masque d'argent._

 _« Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé là, Severus … Tu ne crois pas que nous pourrions nous amuser un peu ? »_

 _Hermione blêmit en entendant le nom … Severus … Il n'y avait pas pire situation que celle-ci, définitivement, cela ne pouvait être pire._

 _« Ne crois-tu pas que nous avons d'autres choses à faire plutôt que de nous occuper de ces moins que rien ?!, dit-il d'un ton froid et acerbe._

 _-Allez … Quand est-ce qu'on aura encore une si alléchante Sang-de-Bourbe sous notre main._

 _-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous attend. Viens et laisse cette vermine._

 _-Ah non … Quitte à la laisser, je préfère la tuer … », Avait-il dit en se retournant, la désarmant d'un sortilège rapide._

 _Elle avait vu Severus se rapprocher d'elle, ne sachant comment réagir maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus sa baguette._

 _« Anima Somno ! », avait crié le sorcier avant de disparaître un sourire malicieux sur le visage._

 _Elle avait pu découvrir avec horreur une entaille se former sur son avant-bras, un horrible fil visqueux noir avançant vers elle, attiré par le sang._

 _Le Maître des Potions s'était précipité vers elle alors qu'elle ne savait que faire._

 _« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?!_

 _-Un maléfice de magie noire … Ecarte toi !, avait-il pressé, relevant sa manche pour s'entailler lui aussi l'avant-bras, plus profondément, faisant sortir le sang en appuyant sur la plaie._

 _-Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!, avait-elle demandé horrifiée._

 _-Cette chose est attirée par le sang …, dit-il simplement alors que le fil fonçait vers lui maintenant._

 _-Mais, qu'est-ce que ça fait ? Severus, non !_

 _-« Anima Somno » en latin, ça signifie : le sommeil de l'âme …, dit-il alors que lentement, le fil visqueux entrait en lui._

 _-Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Tu n'as pas à faire ça pour moi …, di-t-elle en s'approchant de lui, le rattrapant alors qu'il s'écroulait._

 _-Tu dois être là pour Rose …_

 _-Mais, toi aussi ! Elle a besoin de son papa …_

 _-Mais elle a plus besoin de sa maman …, dit-il en se laissant aller dans ses bras pendant que le mauvais sort prenait possession de lui._

 _-Hors de question, je vais te soigner …, dit-elle en voulant sortir son sac._

 _-Hermione … Il n'y a …Aucun … Antidote …_

 _-Severus … Non … tu ne peux pas …, dit-elle en le serrant contre elle, la tête de l'homme reposant contre sa poitrine alors qu'il était allongé sur le dos._

 _-Hermione … Tu dois … Me promettre quelque chose …_

 _-Quoi ?_

 _-Change de nom … Et … Rose aussi …_

 _-Non, je ne peux pas …_

 _-J'ai été découvert … Lucius et Bellatrix …_

 _-Severus, tu ne peux pas me demander ça … Tu vas t'en sortir … Tiens bon, tu vas y arriver …_

 _-Hermione … Je connais … Ce sort … Je vais … Sombrer … Mais … Je veux … Que tu promettes …, dit-il faiblement._

 _-Reste avec moi !_

 _-Je n'essayerai pas … Si tu … Ne promets pas …_

 _-Je te promets … Nous changerons de nom toutes les deux ! Sur ma magie, sur ce que tu veux, mais reste avec moi, mon amour !, dit-elle en se serrant contre elle alors que des larmes menaçaient de tomber._

 _Il leva sa main faiblement, fixant ses yeux en caressant sa joue amoureusement._

 _« Je t'aime … Hermione Snape … Et … Dis-lui que … Je l'aime plus que tout …», dit-il dans un souffle avant que sa main ne retombe lourdement et que ses yeux s'éteignent de toute flamme._

 _« Non … NON !... Severus, reste avec moi ! Ne me laisse pas ! », Hurlait-elle en le secouant, les larmes dévalant ses joues à une vitesse folle._

 _La suite des évènements fut très floue : elle transplana avec lui jusque dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard, mais avait été contrainte de le laisser là en apprenant la venue des Mangemorts. Elle avait assisté à la victoire d'Harry, mais très vite, elle avait voulu aller rechercher sa fille._

 _Il était alors impératif qu'elle parle à ses meilleurs amis._

« Donc, tonton et … Papa, dit-elle hésitante, Ils étaient pas au courant ?

-Non … Il n'y avait que marraine qui savait …

-Mon papa, il est pas mort, hein maman … tu as dit qu'il était à l'hôpital …

-Il n'est pas mort …

-Alors on peut aller le voir. Il verra que tu n'as pas menti mais puisque maintenant il y a plus les méchants, tu pourras être avec lui, et moi, je pourrai le voir !

L'innocence de Rose était attendrissante et donnait tellement envie de croire en ces paroles.

-Ma chérie … Ça fait longtemps que ça s'est passé …

-Oh, mais ça c'est pas grave ! Il a dit qu'il t'aimerait plus loin que la mort !

-Depuis ce jour-là … Il ne s'est jamais réveillé …

-Oh …, dit-elle tristement, Tu veux dire qu'il n'a plus jamais parlé ou bougé …

-Non …

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit en dernier ?

-Qu'il nous aimait toutes les deux … »


	13. Chapter 13

« Maman, tu rentres pas ? »

Rose était restée silencieuse, se rapprochant doucement de sa mère.

Après avoir longuement réfléchit, Hermione dit doucement :

« Rose … Viens, on va aller voir Marraine …

-Mais … Marraine, elle travaille … On va la voir à l'hôpital ?

-Oui ma puce … »

Là, elle put voir cette merveilleuse flamme illuminer son regard. Et là, elle sut qu'elle faisait le bon choix et qu'elle avait bien fait en lui révélant que Ron n'était pas son père.

Rose enfila son manteau à une vitesse éclair, sautillant d'un pied à l'autre.

« Allez maman … Vite … Dépêche-toi s'il te plait …, dit-elle en la tirant par la main jusqu'à la cheminée.

-Je suis là, voilà je viens … Sainte Mangouste, bureau de Ginevra Weasley », dit-elle clairement en jetant une poignée de poudre.

Ginny sursauta lorsqu'elle vit sa filleule et sa meilleure amie apparaître dans sa cheminée.

« Tien … Mais qui voilà … Viens m'embrasser ma princesse !

-Marraiiine …, dit Rose joyeusement en fonçant dans ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce qui me vaut ta visite, Mione ?, demanda-t-elle en prenant la petite dans ses bras.

-Je lui ai dit …, dit-elle doucement.

-Oh …, dit-elle surprise en déposant l'enfant, Rosie, tu veux bien nous laisser quelques minutes, maman et marraine doivent parler …

-D'accord … Je vais voir Sevy …

Hermione voulut la rattraper mais Ginny la rattrapa, laissant la petite partir.

-Non, laisse la, elle ne le trouvera jamais, il n'est plus ici …

-Quoi ?! Où est-il ?

-Il a été transféré il y a quelques jours … Dans un autre hôpital.

-Il y en a un autre ?

-Oui … A la campagne.

-Ginny, dit-moi où ont-ils envoyés Severus …

-Hermione, je sais que tu l'aimes encore, mais de là à en parler à Rose … Tu ne crois pas qu'elle est trop petite pour le comprendre ?

-Elle l'a très bien compris …

-Comment ?

-Elle a vu notre album … Et elle a posé des questions. Au fur et à mesure des photos, elle a commencé à comprendre beaucoup de choses …

-Cette petite me surprendra toujours …, dit-elle en riant.

-Et moi donc …

-Mais, Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu vas dire à Ron ?

-Ton frère sait très bien ce qu'il en est. Il sait que Rose n'est pas sa fille …

-Mais il ne sait pas que Severus est le père et que tu es encore amoureuse de lui … Ni que ton mariage avec lui n'était que pour vous protéger toutes les deux des Mangemorts …

-Non … Mais de toute façon, je ne suis qu'un trophée pour lui.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Il est tout le temps au travail, ne prête même pas attention à moi, il n'y a que pour les soirées et les repas qu'il est présent et encore, juste pour montrer au monde entier quel « joli petit couple » nous faisons.

-T'en plaindrais-tu ?

-Non … Mais j'espère juste qu'il ne prendra pas mal le fait que Rose soit au courant …

-N'en soit pas moins sûre … J'ai vraiment l'impression que plus il vieilli, plus il devient un sombre crétin.

-MAMAN ! Viens voir, il y a Sevyyy !, dit Rose en entrant en courant.

-Rose, s'il te plait, attend quelques minutes …

-Mais il est là ! Il a les yeux ouvert et même qu'il parle !, dit-elle en secouant et tirant le bras de sa mère.

-Mais …, dirent les deux jeunes femmes incrédules.

-ALLEZZZZ … Je lui ai dit que j'allais revenir avec toi !

-Tu ne viens pas de me dire qu'il avait été transféré dans un autre hôpital ?

-Si … Attend … Rosie, calme toi ! Je vais appeler l'hôpital par cheminette … »

Hermione attendais fébrile … Et si Rose avait raison, et si Severus s'était vraiment réveillé ?

Non … Ce n'était pas possible … Ca faisait des années qu'il végétait dans le même état, qu'il ne donnait pas de signe de vie, ni de signe de mort … Au début, elle y avait cru, bien sûr, comme un peu tout le monde. Mais au fil du temps, il avait été déplacé dans des chambres plus dans le fond du couloir, chaque fois un peu plus loin parce qu'il n'était plus une priorité. Puis il avait été mis dans un autre service et elle avait peu à peu perdu espoir. Pas totalement, parce qu'au fond d'elle, elle espérait qu'il allait revenir à lui … Mais sa raison lui disait que ce n'était qu'une illusion.

« Alors, vous les trouvez sur vos fichues listes, oui ou non ?!, enragea Ginny

-Madame Weasley, nous avons beaucoup de …

-Je m'en fiche ! Apparemment l'un de mes patients est ici alors que je l'ai envoyé chez vous …

-Quel est son nom déjà ?

-Severus Snape … Alors, est-ce que OUI OU NON vous l'avez renvoyé dans mon service ?

-Oui … Il a dû être retransféré chez vous ce matin …

-Et pourquoi ça ? Comment se fait-il que je n'en ai pas été informée ?

-Je l'ignore madame, mais il avait ouvert les yeux, subitement … Et nous sommes un trop petit hôpital pour gérer ça … Alors nous l'avons renvoyé chez vous …

-Ouvert les yeux, subitement ?!, demanda-t-elle incrédule tandis que l'espoir d'Hermione grandissait.

-Oui … Nous l'installions sur son lit lorsqu'il a simplement ouvert les yeux, lentement mais avec détermination.

-Merci … Au revoir …, dit-elle avant de se retourner vers son amie, Tu as entendu ?

-Oui … », Dit-elle doucement, n'osant toujours y croire.

Après avoir fouillé dans ses papiers, Ginny retrouva l'ancienne fiche de l'homme et dit simplement.

« Chambre 394 … »

Rose tirait sa mère à travers un dédale de couloir, faisant attention de ne pas faire trop de bruit pour les autres malades mais en gardant une cadence effrénée.

388 … 390 … 392 … 394.

Elle y était, il était là, derrière cette porte.

« Maman, tu rentres pas ? », demanda Rose doucement en posant elle-même la porte de la chambre.

A cet instant, elle put cette forme allongée dans le lit sous le drap blanc, sa silhouette se dévoilant de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle les aperçoive enfin : ses magnifiques iris charbonneux qui s'enflammèrent quand il la vit.


	14. Chapter 14

« Papa, souviens-toi … »

« Severus … », dit-elle dans un murmure en s'approchant de lui doucement.

Rose les regardait tous les deux : sa mère les larmes aux yeux tandis que l'homme dans le lit restait silencieux, la regardant circonspect.

Elle vint juste à côté de lui s'asseyant sur le lit en prenant sa main, mais il se déroba.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Cette question la poignarda, déchirant son cœur de milles morceaux. C'était impossible … Il ne pouvait pas avoir oublié … Pas lui. Il ne pouvait pas avoir oublié ces journées passées ensembles, ces nuits toutes aussi délicieuse, leurs moments, leur Non … C'était une farce … Puis la réalité la frappa : Severus Snape ne plaisantait pas.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, ces derniers dévoilant toute l'incompréhension de leur propriétaire.

« Mais …, dit doucement Rose en s'approchant, C'est maman … Et toi … Toi, tu es … Mon vrai papa …

-Non … Je n'ai … Pas de fille … Ni de compagne …

-Mais si ! Même que maman et toi, vous vous êtes mariés et vous avez été à la ville où la nuit elle est pas pareille que le jour et puis, vous avez dansé et …, s'emporta-t-elle.

-Rose …, essaya de la raisonner Hermione.

-Même que tu as dis à maman que tu m'aimais … Et que tu disais que j'étais ta princesse …

-Vous devez … Me confondre, dit-il perdu.

-Mais non !, dit-elle plus vivement, des larmes perlant dans ses yeux, C'est toi ! C'est toi et tu veux pas te souvenir !

-Rose … Calme-toi …, dit-elle la voix cassée alors que sa fille était montée sur le lit.

-Mais maman, c'est lui … C'est Sevy !

-Mon cœur, vient, on doit rentrer …, dit-elle le cœur lourd.

-Non !, dit-elle catégorique, Moi, je reste avec mon papa !

-Tu devrais écouter ta maman …, dit-il doucement.

-Mais … Moi je veux être avec toi …

-Tu dois te tromper de personne …

-Non … C'est toi ! Tu es le même que sur la photo de l'album.

-Rose … Rentrons …, insista Hermione alors que la petite prit le visage de Severus entre ses petites mains.

-Papa … Souviens-toi … », dit-elle suppliante en laissant les larmes couler sur ses joues, plantant son regard dans le sien.

Severus resta silencieux, plongé dans les yeux de cette petite fille qui ne cessait de dire qu'elle était sa fille et dont il n'avait aucun souvenir. Tout comme de cette autre jeune femme avec elle.

Hermione prit sa fille dans ses bras, sortant de cette chambre alors que la petite pleurait à chaude larmes, réclamant encore et toujours son papa.

Elle, elle ne savait plus que penser. Ce jour, elle l'avait attendu pendant des mois entiers, des années même, suppliant Merlin de lui rendre son mari, celui qu'elle aimait vraiment et plus que tout. Elle avait été exhaussée, il était là … Et il ne se souvenait plus d'elle.

Elle recroisa Ginny mais ne prit même pas la peine de la saluer, désirant quitter l'hôpital le plus vite possible. Sa fille blottie dans son cou pleurait encore, mais plus silencieusement, murmurant des paroles incompréhensible et étouffées.

Pendant ce temps, Severus était resté immobile, les yeux de cette petite fille gravés dans son esprit et ses dernières paroles se rejouant en boucle … Pourquoi disait-elle qu'il était son père ? Et pourquoi prétendait-elle qu'il était marié à cette jeune femme. Tout n'était que noir et brouillard en lui depuis qu'il avait immergé. Il se sentait vide : épuisé, mais aussi vide de tout, comme si sa vie ne faisait que commencer. Il n'avait plus de passé, pas de présent et encore moins d'avenir … Il était dans le noir, seuls ces trois petits mots débordants de larmes lui revenant en tête :

« Papa … Souviens-toi … »

Hermione était rentrée chez elle, débarrassant Rose de son manteau en découvrant que Ron était déjà à la maison.

La petite boudait et fonça dans sa chambre alors que le plus jeune des Weasley la réprimandait :

« Rose, viens me dire bonjour …

-Non.

-Rose, je ne le dirai pas deux fois …, dit-il plus fort.

-Je veux pas, je veux pas, je veux pas.

-Rose !, s'emporta-t-il.

-Ron, attend …, tenta-t-elle d'intervenir.

-Tais-toi ! Tu n'as rien à dire !

-Comment ça ?!, dit-elle outrée, Il s'agit de MA fille !

-Elle est ma fille aussi !

-Tu sais bien que non …, dit-elle menaçante.

-Ferme-là ! Elle est une Weasley, tout comme toi ! Vous êtes à moi …

-Mais tu te crois où ?! Nous ne sommes pas des objets !, cria-t-elle alors que Rose sortait de sa chambre pour se cacher derrière sa maman.

-Rose, tu viens ici, tout de suite !

-NON !

-Je suis ton père, tu m'écoutes maintenant !

-C'est pas vrai que t'es mon papa !

-Tu lui as dit …, dit-il en s'adressant à Hermione d'une voix basse et menaçante.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Combien ne lui as-tu pas dis toi-même qu'elle n'était pas une vraie Weasley ?!

-Hermione, arrête ça tout de suite ! De toute façon, tu es MA femme maintenant et Rose porte MON nom !

-Ne comptes pas trop là-dessus …, dit-elle sombrement.

-Que comptes-tu faire ?! Tu as oublié que la menace des Mangemorts planait sur vous …, dit-il en riant, mauvais.

-Je croyais que tu étais Auror … Bellatrix a été arrêtée ce matin … Il ne restait plus qu'elle … Il n'y a absolument rien que me retienne à toi …

-Je t'interdis de le faire !, dit-il en lui barrant la route.

Hermione s'avança déterminée en hurlant.

-Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je peux faire ou non ! Tu n'as aucun droit sur ma vie ni sur celle de ma fille !

Elle ne le vit pas réagir mais quand elle comprit, c'était déjà trop tard pour esquiver et elle se prit une gifle monumentale en pleine figure.

-Pour qui te prends-tu pour réagir comme ça ?! Tu n'es qu'une femme, alors tu te contentes de la fermer et d'obéir.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment, alors qu'il était penché au-dessus d'elle qu'elle remarqua cette forte odeur d'alcool. Elle fit enfin la lumière sur ce qu'il se passait : il était ivre. Pour elle ne savait quelle raison, il avait été boire après le travail … Ou pendant le travail, et il était rentré saoul. D'habitude, il se contentait d'être entreprenant voir insistant avec elle … Mais le refus de Rose de lui dire bonjour avait mis le feu aux poudres.

-Tu es un crétin, Ronald Bilius Weasley, un véritable crétin. Maintenant, soit tu me laisse partir, soit j'emploie la manière forte, le menaça-t-elle de sa baguette.

-C'est ça … Part, dégage ! Tu reviendras en rampant pour que je te reprenne … Personne ne voudra de toi ! Personne ne peut te supporter … Espèce de Miss Je-Sais-Tout ! », Cracha-t-il comme le pire venin.

La Gryffondor remit son manteau à sa fille qui se blottit dans ses bras une nouvelle fois et partit, affrontant le froid mordant de la nuit, ne sachant encore où aller.

Elle n'avait pas de maison, pas de refuge, mais elle était libre. Elle défit le chignon strict et serré qui maintenait ses cheveux et retira le sort de lissage qu'elle avait appliqués sur ces cheveux, ces derniers reprenant leur allure complètement indomptable d'antan. Une bourrasque de vent les fit voler dans tous les sens, venant chatouiller le visage de la petite fille.

« Tu les as remis comme avant ?, s'étonna-t-elle.

-Oui … Parce que plus rien ne m'en empêche … », dit-elle fièrement en avançant déterminée.


	15. Chapter 15

« Qui suis-je vraiment ? »

Toujours allongé dans ce lit, je restais immobile, cherchant à mettre de l'ordre dans ce fouillis qu'était mon esprit.

J'avais des flashs de ce qui semblait être ma vie … Mais ils étaient rares et je n'y comprenais rien. Alors que j'essayais encore de m'expliquer l'arrivée de cette femme et de son enfant dans ma chambre, une jeune femme rousse en blouse blanche entre.

« Alors, monsieur Snape …

-Je vous connais, vous !, s'exclama-t-il.

-Pardon ?

-Oui … Enfin, je vous ai déjà vu … Je crois …

-De quoi vous souvenez-vous ?

-Un … Parc ? Et aussi … Un lac … Je crois …

-Oui … C'est déjà un bon début …

-Aidez-moi à me souvenir …

-Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas … Votre réalité risquerait d'être déformée par mes dires.

-Dites-moi au moins votre nom …

-Ginny …

-Weasley.

-Oui …, dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Où étions-nous ce jour-là ?

-Je ne sais pas de quel jour vous parlez exactement …

-Il y en a eu plusieurs ?

-Oui … Nous avons passé de nombreuses journées …

-Mais alors, qui était cette femme ?

-Laquelle ?

-Celle avec l'enfant …

-Oh … Vous ne vous souvenez pas d'elles non plus …, dit-elle en comprenant mieux la précipitation de son amie.

-Je ne me souviens de rien … A part de quelques flashs …

-Mais il n'est jamais question de cette femme qui est venue vous voir l'autre jour ?

-Non … Mais j'ai vu un bébé … Je le tenais dans mes bras, tout contre moi …

-Hum hum …, dit-elle en souriant.

-Mais bon sang … Je m'en fiche que mes souvenirs soient altérés, dites-moi leur noms et si ce qu'elles ont dit est vrai !

-Calmez-vous … Vous n'arriverez à rien en vous énervant. Je ne peux rien vous dire directement, mais si vous me donnez certaines informations qui vous viennent, je peux les étayer avec vous.

-D'accord … J'ai toujours … Cette pièce qui me reviens en mémoire. Une grande pièce, vide, je crois … Mais j'entends de la musique dans le fond …, dit-il en fermant les yeux pour se retrouver absorber dans son souvenir.

-Que voyez-vous d'autre dans cette pièce ?

-Et bien … Il y a … Cette femme … Assez petite, brune avec des cheveux en boucles folles … Il y a … Une odeur de … Grenade et de fleurs aussi … Mais, c'est tout …

-Très bien … Je crois que vous vous souvenez d'une soirée que nous avions passé tous ensemble. A un certain moment, cette jeune femme, dit-elle en insistant, et vous, vous êtes éclipsé dans cette pièce. »

Il attendit une suite, mais celle-ci ne vint jamais, la jeune femme rousse ayant été rappelée par ses collègues. Mais la vision de cette autre femme le rendait perplexe : il avait affirmé ne pas avoir de compagne, pourtant, en retombant dans ce souvenir, il avait senti une douce chaleur et un sentiment de bonheur prendre possession de son corps. Quand il avait eu des flashs avec cette Ginny Weasley, il n'avait pas ressenti ça, il n'y avait qu'avec cette femme …

Cette mystérieuse jeune femme dont il voulait absolument connaître plus !

Hermione arrivait chez ses parents avec Rose, depuis le temps qu'elle ne les avait pas revus …

Elle frappa doucement à la porte avec appréhension et c'est Kate qui vint leur ouvrir.

« Hermione ? Oh ma chérie ! Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas prévenu de ton arrivée ? Et ton mari, où est-il ?, demanda-t-elle avant de s'immobiliser, remarquant la trace rouge sur la joue de sa fille.

-J'ai besoin d'aide, maman …, dit-elle honteuse.

-Rentre, rentre vite …, dit-elle d'un ton protecteur, Mionie … que s'est-il passé ?

-Je suis partie de la maison.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ça ne servait plus à rien que je reste …

-Hermione, explique-toi …, dit Kate en s'asseyant.

-Maman, je ne t'ai pas tout dis, à propos de Ron et moi … Et à propos de Rose, dit-elle en regardant la petite qui avait retrouvé ses jeux et ne prêtait pas attention à la discussion.

-Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Rose ?

-Tu te souviens de mon professeur de potions ?

-Oui, vaguement … Tu nous en parlais très souvent …

-Et bien … Il est le vrai père de Rose …

-Quoi ?! Cet homme a osé poser …

-Non, non maman … Ce n'est pas ça ! Enfin, si mais je l'ai voulu, et plus que voulu même …

-Hermione … Avec ton professeur ?!, dit-elle choquée.

-Oui … Je sais que je te déçois … Mais, je ne dis que la vérité …, dit-elle tout bas.

-Où est-il ?! Je veux voir cet homme !

-Il est à l'hôpital … Depuis la défaite de Voldemort …

-Comment ça ?

-J'avais été prise au piège par un Mangemort, mais Severus est arrivé. L'autre homme a quand même jeté un sort sur moi, mais il l'a dévié pour le recevoir lui-même … Il est tombé dans une sorte de coma depuis ce jour-là …, dit-elle tristement.

Kate sembla se radoucir et s'approcha de sa fille.

-Ooh … Hermione … Et maintenant ?, se risqua-t-elle de demander.

-Il a ouvert les yeux hier mais … Il ne se souvient pas de nous …

-Comment ça ?

-Il ne se souvient pas … Comme si rien ne s'était produit … », dit-elle en pleurant, se laissant aller contre sa mère.

Rose se releva en entendant sa mère pleurer, venant effacer les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

« Maman, tu dois pas pleurer … Papa il va se souvenir … On va lui montrer l'album … »

Les paroles de sa fille tournèrent en boucle dans sa tête, même après lorsqu'elles se furent toutes les deux installées dans l'ancienne chambre de la Gryffondor. C'était une solution …

Elle avait appris la vérité à Rose grâce à cet album … Et elle était déterminée à reconquérir son homme. Demain, elle retournerait chez Ron, reprendre ses affaires, puis, elle rendrait visite à Severus. Oui, elle allait le retrouver. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'elle depuis que ce sort l'avait fait sombrer, elle l'avait attendu toutes ces années, il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse maintenant.

Pleines de bonnes résolutions, elle s'endormit, rejoignant dans ses songes, les bras forts et protecteur du Maître des potions.

De son côté, dans son lit d'hôpital, un nom tournait en boucle dans son esprit. Un nom, et les paroles d'une petite fille dont le visage était gravé depuis ce jour en lui.

« Papa, souviens-toi …

-Je vais essayer, Rose … », dit-il tout bas, avec une résolution sans bornes.


	16. Chapter 16

"Expliquez-vous ..."

Elle était là, dans l'embrasure de la porte, attendant qu'il dise ou fasse quelque chose pour l'inviter à entrer, mais il ne bougeait pas, se contentant de la regarder fixement en essayant de se souvenir de la moindre chose.

« Je peux entrer ?, osa-t-elle demander doucement.

-Oui. », Répondit-il simplement.

Elle s'avança doucement, venant se placer à la droite du lit, restant debout, droite.

« Tu ne te souviens de rien ?, demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Uniquement quelques brides …

-Oh … Donc ce n'est pas comme ceux qui … Ne se souviennent de rien …

-Manifestement. Je me souviens de mon prénom, de mon enfance et d'une partie de ma vie … Mais certaines choses sont troubles ou noires …

-Les médecins savent pourquoi ?

-Contre coup d'un sortilège puissant de magie noir …, dit-il vaguement.

-Tu ne te souviens pas de ce sortilège ?

-Non, dit-il indifférent en essayant d'attraper le verre sur la petite table d'une main tremblante.

Hermione s'avança, lui prenant le verre avant de le lui tendre avec douceur.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, dit-il froidement en buvant.

-Rose m'a dit qu'elle t'avait parlé …, dit-elle doucement pour changer de sujet.

-Un peu … Elle est entrée dans ma chambre et s'est exclamée subitement …

-Elle t'a reconnu …, l'interrompit-elle.

-Comment ?

-Je lui ai montré notre album photos …

-Notre ?

-Oui … J'ai … J'ai toujours aimé les photos. Alors … J'ai fait un album de tous nos moments ensembles …, dit-elle, sa voix se remplissant de larmes face à l'attitude distante de Severus.

-Nous étions ensembles … Vous et moi ?…, dit-il en essayant de se souvenir en vain.

-Oui … Alors que je n'étais encore que votre élève …

-Je n'aurais jamais eu de relation avec l'une de mes étudiantes, dit-il vivement.

-Vous ne le vouliez pas au départ …, avoua-t-elle en rougissant.

-Expliquez-vous … », Dit-il intrigué.

 _Elle savait qu'elle était amoureuse de son professeur, depuis longtemps déjà … Mais maintenant, c'était devenu impossible : elle ne pouvait plus dormir, ni se concentrer et encore moins quand il était là._

 _La fin de l'année approchait, mais elle n'aurait pas pu tenir un jour de plus._

 _Pendant que les autres élèves filaient à leur prochain cours, elle profitait d'avoir deux heures de libre pour trainer, rangeant le plus lentement possible ses affaires._

 _Après avoir dit à Ginny de ne pas l'attendre, elle s'avança vers la porte avant de la refermer, se retrouvant seule avec son professeur de Potions. Ce dernier fut surpris de la voir adossé contre la porte alors qu'il se croyait seul._

 _« Miss Granger, n'avez-vous rien d'autre à faire ?, dit-il froidement._

 _-Je … Je devais vous parler monsieur …, dit-elle nerveusement._

 _-Vous ne trouvez pas que vous en faites assez en classe ?_

 _-Et bien … Ce n'est pas par rapport aux cours cette fois … »_

 _Il se retourna pour se retrouver face à elle, la sondant d'un regard intrigué pendant qu'elle triturait son petit bracelet. C'était un fin bracelet en or où était gravé « Koa, oia ke ki. ». C'était un cadeau de ses parents de quand ils étaient parti à Hawaï._

 _« Le courage est la clé. », disait le bracelet, alors elle avait décidé de se lancer. Elle allait certainement se rendre ridicule, mais elle comptait sur Severus pour la renvoyer tellement d'une manière si acerbe qu'enfin, elle serait débarrassée de son attirance envers lui._

 _« Comptez-vous parler un jour ?!_

 _-J'ai besoin de votre aide … », dit-elle en s'avançant résolue._

 _La voir avancer vers lui avec autant d'assurance le déstabilisa, d'habitude, les élèves fuyaient ou s'écrasaient devant lui … Mais ils n'avaient certainement pas cette lueur de détermination dans le regard._

 _« Je voudrais avoir une potion pour … oublier une personne … Enfin, pas totalement mais … M'enlever à une emprise qu'elle a sur moi …_

 _-Cette personne vous a jeté un sort ?, dit-il intrigué, laissant le potioniste parler plutôt que l'homme acerbe._

 _-Je ne pense pas …_

 _-Comment pouvez-vous savoir que cette personne a une emprise sur vous ?_

 _-Parce que … Je la ressens … Enfin, c'est spécial …_

 _-Exprimez-vous clairement ou partez, Miss Granger._

 _-J'ai la personne en tête … Continuellement … Pendant la journée, pendant la nuit … Je ne peux pas me la sortir de la tête. Je veux une potion pour l'oublier …_

 _-C'est radical comme méthode …, lui fit-il remarquer._

 _-Professeur, quoi qu'il arrive, ce que j'espère avec cette personne en rêvant ainsi est vain … Je veux m'en défaire, sinon je vais devenir folle …, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui._

 _-Ce ne sont que des rêves, Miss, dit-il de nouveau froidement._

 _-Mais je ne veux plus les faires !... Je veux … Je veux …, dit-elle perdue en triturant son bracelet._

 _-Alors, que voulez-vous ? »_

 _Elle s'avança en déposant une main sur son torse et l'embrassa. D'abord surpris, il se reprit bien vite, voulant la repousser le plus loin possible. Au lieu de ça, pourtant, il l'attrapa par la taille, mais elle entoura son cou, caressant ses lèvres toujours closes du bout de la langue._

 _Il était de plus en plus surpris, de son audace, mais aussi de sa douceur et de sa fougue._

 _Alors qu'il était en plein combat mental, tiraillé entre la douceur irrésistible de ses lèvres et leurs positions respectives, Hermione se retira, restant contre son torse, plongé dans son regard._

 _« Voilà ce que je veux, professeur … Depuis des mois, il n'y a plus que ça …, dit-elle, le souffle coupé._

 _-C'est vain …, dit-il simplement en voulant se défaire d'elle._

 _-C'est tout ?!, dit-elle surprise._

 _-A quoi vous attendiez-vous ? Partez …_

 _-Non … Enfin … Tout ce que vous me dites, c'est que c'est vain ?!_

 _-Encore une fois, à quoi vous attendiez-vous ?!, dit-il plus acerbe._

 _-A vos sarcasmes, à votre ironie, votre mordant. Je m'attendais à me faire traiter de Miss Je-Sais-Tout, de … N'importe quoi mais … Pas ça …_

 _-Pourquoi faire ça si c'était pour vouloir vous faire rabrouer comme d'habitude ?, dit-il moqueur._

 _-Pour … Parce que …, dit-elle en réalisant sa bêtise._

 _-Vous êtes venue ici, pour vous moquer de votre professeur, voilà pourquoi._

 _-Non … Je voulais recevoir votre mauvaise humeur, vos sarcasmes et votre méchanceté pour … Ne plus penser à vous …_

 _-Vous êtes stupide, Granger !_

 _-Vous ne savez pas ce que ça fait ! Toute la journée, penser à la même chose, du matin lorsque l'on se réveille au soir en allant dormir et même dans ses rêves ! Toute la journée, être obnubilée par tout et n'importe quoi : un regard, une remarque, un ordre … Ne pas pouvoir se contrôler, au-delà de toute raison ! J'ai l'impression de devenir folle …, dit-elle rageusement._

 _-Là encore, vous vous trompez, Miss … Il semblerait qu'à partir du moment où ce n'est pas dans un livre, vous ne savez plus rien faire …_

 _Elle s'avança doucement, caressant son torse, perdue dans ses pensées._

 _-Vous voir en classe, vous sentir dans mon dos quand vous surveillez mes potions, sentir votre odeur, entendre votre voix … Ca va me rendre folle … Vous allez me rendre folle …_

 _Il était bloqué par son bureau, ne sachant comme réagir en sentant ses doigts si fin caresser son torse._

 _-Je suis votre professeur …_

 _-Je le sais … Je me le suis répété tellement de fois … Vous êtes plus âgé, cruel avec les élèves et me détestez … Mais ça ne change rien …, dit-elle toujours plongée dans ses pensées._

 _-Partez Miss Granger …, dit-il doucement._

 _-Bien … », dit-elle simplement avant de s'enfuir, les larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux, espérant vainement qu'il n'avait rien remarqué._

 _Assise les pieds dans le vide, la jeune fille pensait à la semaine qui venait de s'écouler. Cette nuit, elle avait trouvé refuge dans la Tour d'Astronomie. Comme chaque nuit depuis plusieurs mois, elle avait fait l'un de ces rêves avec son professeur. En se réveillant, elle avait eu l'impression d'étouffer, alors elle avait profité de la noirceur de la nuit pour se faufiler jusqu'en haut de la Tour. Ici, elle respirait et elle pouvait exprimer à haute voix toutes ces questions plutôt que de les laisser tourner dans son esprit._

 _« Pourquoi je lui ai dit ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai cru ? Qu'en lui disant, tout allait disparaitre ?… Que je serai enfin tranquille ?… Comme s'il pouvait me trouver quelque chose. Comme si quelqu'un pouvait bien le faire …, dit-elle sombrement, sans remarquer l'ombre qui se trouvait dans la même pièce qu'elle._

 _-Cela ne sert à rien …, dit une voix grave dans l'ombre, la faisant sursauter._

 _-C'est toujours ça de moins dans ma tête …, dit-elle naturellement._

 _-A ce point ?..._

 _-C'est l'horreur ... J'ai cru que ça ne pourrait pas être pire, mais si … C'est pire …_

 _-Il semblerait que vous ne soyez plus seule cependant …, dit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle, l'imitant en regardant l'horizon._

 _-Vous croyez ?..._

 _-J'en suis persuadé …_

 _-Personne ne peut m'aider … Ca fait des mois et des mois …_

 _-Je dirais que je vous ai vraiment rejoint il y a une semaine …_

 _-Désolée …_

 _-Vous êtes désolée ?_

 _-Oui, parce que je sais que c'est impossible, et que cet horrible comme sentiment …_

 _-Je ne le vois pas comme horrible … Plutôt tentateur …, rectifia-t-il._

 _-C'est pareil … On sait que ce dont on a besoin est à portée de main, mais on sait qu'on ne peut pas l'atteindre … C'est horrible … », dit-elle en laissant une larme lui échapper._

 _Il se tourna, prenant son menton entre ses doigts fins pour tourner son visage vers lui._

 _« Vous disiez que vous vouliez m'oublier …_

 _-Oui …_

 _-A moi maintenant …_

 _-Vous …_

 _-Moi. », Dit-il en l'embrassant fougueusement, tenant son visage en coupe entre ses mains._

 _Elle gémit de surprise et de contentement en sentant ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'invitant à approfondir ce baiser tout en s'accrochant à son cou._

 _Leur baiser ce fit rapidement plus sauvage, presque affamé, se laissant guider uniquement par ce qui les dévorait intérieurement, les rendant attirés l'un à l'autre irrémédiablement._

 _Lorsqu'ils furent séparés, à bout de souffle, il chuchota suavement à son oreille :_

 _« Je sais ce qui arrive …_

 _-Vraiment ?, dit-elle en reprenant son souffle._

 _-Animae Gemellae, dit-il tout bas._

 _-Je suppose … Que vous savez comment … Nous séparer …, dit-elle tristement._

 _-Il y a un sort …_

 _-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? », Dit-elle froidement en s'éloignant._

 _Elle était blessée par ces mots, sans le vouloir. Oui, elle voulait que ces visions incessantes la laissent … Mais ces rêves avaient l'avantage de lui procurer cette proximité dont elle rêvait avec son professeur._

 _Il se contenta de s'approcher de nouveau._

 _« Si vous le faites … Vous devez me promettre quelque chose …, dit-elle doucement._

 _-Quoi ?_

 _-Laisser leur une chance de se retrouver, nos âmes …_

 _-Cela n'arrivera jamais ..._

 _-Alors vous n'avez rien à craindre en me promettant cela._

 _-Pourquoi vous le voulez tant ?_

 _-Parce que._

 _-Il y a plus que cette simple liaison …, dit-il tout bas._

 _-Peut-être …, avoua-t-elle._

 _-Dans ce cas … Je ne l'enlève pas … », dit-il simplement avant de la quitter._

 _Durant des semaines, il s'était montré aussi froid et cruel que possible envers la jeune fille, voulant la dégouter et qu'elle cesse d'avoir ces soi-disant sentiments pour lui, mais malgré tout, rien n'y faisait. Pire : lui-même arrivait difficilement à nier les charmes de la jeune fille et l'attraction qu'elle avait sur lui._

 _Un soir, enfin, il craqua. Pendant l'une des retenues de la jeune fille, il ne put s'empêcher de se pencher par-dessus son épaule pour superviser son travail, mais une fois si proche d'elle, la situation lui échappe et leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent enfin._

« Tout est à cause d'une simple liaison d'âmes … Il suffit de les séparer …

-Non ... Les âmes se lient entre elle plus souvent qu'on ne le pense, sans pour autant provoquer des rêves ou une obsession si entêtante.

-Dans quels cas est-ce que cela se produit ?

-Lorsque … Lorsqu'il y a plus que la liaison. Je t'aimais et … C'est pour ça que je rêvais de toi … Dans nos rêves, nos âmes se libèrent. Ainsi, mon âme retrouvait la tienne dans ces moments. Mais ce n'est jamais suffisant …

-Donc, il faut une union charnelle et durable …, dit-il en réalisant ce que ces mots signifiaient

-Oui …

-Vous voulez me dire que …

-Nos âmes sont liées par le mariage …, dit-elle dans un souffle.

-Pourquoi personne ne me la dit ?, s'énerva-t-il.

-Parce que personne ne le sait. Pour eux tous, tu n'étais que mon professeur … Nous avons toujours gardé notre secret … Il n'y avait que Dumbledore et Ginny qui étaient au courant …

-Cet album … ?

-Je l'ai ici, dit-elle doucement en souriant, fouillant dans son sac avant de le lui tendre.

-Vous accepteriez de le regarder avec moi pour me le raconter ?, demanda-t-il embêter de dépendre de cette femme dont il ne connaissait rien.

-Bien sûr, Severus …, dit-elle doucement en s'asseyant.

-Et, vous êtes …

-Hermione … », Dit-elle avec douceur.


	17. Note

Note de l'auteur :D

Coucou tout le monde !

Alors, mini note pour vous tenir au courant

Normalement, cette histoire devait s'en tenir au chapitre 1 :P Finalement, j'avais décidé de la continuer. L'histoire était presque entièrement écrite seulement, une amie m'a conseillé une autre suite que celle que j'avais écrite ^^

(le Severus amnésique, c'est elle que vous devez taper pour avoir eu cette idée xP).

Donc, cette histoire doit être réécrite au fur et à mesure )

Mes examens se terminant demain, après les guindailles habituelles, j'aurai plus de temps à vous consacrer Donc, j'espère avoir l'inspiration pour poster plus rapidement.

Néanmoins, il ne devrait pas rester des dizaines de chapitres à écrire … enfin … normalement ^^'

Je voulais vous remercier pour les reviews encourageantes et motivante, c'est juste extra :D

Il faut savoir aussi que je travaille aussi sur deux autres fictions :

« Two lost souls who together form one », dont je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 30 et que vous pouvez retrouver sur mon profil )

Et une autre qui pour le moment est nommé « Fiction X » et que je n'ai pas encore postée )

Donc voilà, j'écris surtout pour m'amuser (d'où les plusieurs fictions et mes écarts au niveau de l'histoire concernant les noms de certains personnages par exemple :P) mais j'espère que me lire vous plait ^^

Bisouuus


	18. Chapitre 17

« Et toi, tu préfères quoi ? »

Tous les jours, Hermione revenait à l'hôpital, passant de longues heures avec lui, parcourant une nouvelle fois l'album avec Severus.

C'était étrange pour elle de lui réapprendre ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Le plus souvent, il lui posait des questions une fois son récit fini, mais surtout sur des détails : la couleur de son pull quand ils étaient sur la plage, le détail de la dentelle de sa robe lors de leur mariage, etc.

Hermione était heureuse … Mais d'un côté, il semblait plus se focaliser sur les détails sans vraiment réagir aux faits en eux-mêmes.

Un jour, au bout de 3 semaines de questions qui lui semblaient plus insignifiantes les unes que les autres, elle décida de venir avec Rose.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre, Severus remarqua de suite la petite dans ses bras.

« Bonjour …, dit-il doucement.

-Papa ?... », Risqua Rose

Ça lui faisait bizarre de se faire appeler papa alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas de souvenirs réels de cette partie de sa vie. Restant silencieux, il l'invita simplement à s'approcher du lit. La petite quitta les bras de sa mère pour monter sur le lit, restant assise sur les genoux.

« Tu … Tu te souviens ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme et douce.

-Non … Pas encore …, dit-il, navré pour cette petite.

-Mais, tu vas te souvenir hein ?...

-Je ne sais pas …

-Maman, elle parle beaucoup de toi …

-Rose …, intervint Hermione.

-Non, laissez-la parler …, dit-il curieux, Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ta maman ?

Hermione décida de quitter la pièce, les larmes lui montant aux yeux comme chaque fois qu'il évoquait son amnésie et voulant laisser sa fille seule avec son père pour une fois.

-Elle me raconte comment tu donnais cours et ce qu'elle aimait … Et puis, elle m'a raconté comment tu étais différent …

-Je suis différent ?, dit-il étonné.

-Oui … Maman, elle dit que quand tu donnais cours, tu étais aussi froid qu'un glaçon et tranchant comme un couteau …, dit-elle en riant doucement.

-Vraiment ?, dit-il en souriant devant le rire cristallin de la petite.

-Oui … Mais le soir, quand elle était avec toi, tu étais tout doux comme mon lapin en peluche et que là, tu retirais ton masque de méchant …

-Tu m'en apprends des choses dis donc …

-Oui, mais tu dois pas dire que je t'ai dit ça, parce que normalement, je crois pas que je peux …, dit-elle en rougissant.

-Ce sera notre petit secret …, lui assura-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Sinon, raconte-moi comment tu es toi ?

-Très sage, même que Saint-Nicolas et Père Noël, ils m'ont toujours apportés des cadeaux !

-C'est très bien ça … Et qu'est-ce que tu as reçu ?

-Pleins de jouets, des livres, et des peluches. J'ai même eu un gros Scooby-Doo !

-Ça a l'air vraiment chouette tout ça …

-Oui, mais c'est pas ça le plus beau …, dit-elle en souriant.

-C'est quoi le plus beau ?

-Mon rêve, il s'est réalisé …, dit-elle à son oreille.

-C'était quoi ton rêve ?, dit-il naturellement. Étonnamment, cette conversation lui semblait banale et habituelle, comme s'il avait toujours parlé ainsi avec cette petite fille.

-Je ne sais pas si je peux le dire …

-Mais, maintenant, il s'est réalisé, non ?

-Oui … C'est vrai. Mon rêve, s'était que maman, elle soit heureuse.

-Elle n'était pas heureuse ?

-Elle disait que si … Mais moi, je voyais qu'elle était triste parfois ... Même si je disais rien, je les entendais avec mon autre papa quand ils parlaient parfois le soir.

-Ton autre papa ?

-Maman, et mon autre papa, avant, ils étaient meilleurs amis avec mon tonton Harry. Et puis, quand tu as eu ton accident, maman elle m'a dit qu'elle t'avait promis de nous protéger. Du coup, elle s'est mise avec mon autre papa.

-Weasley ?, dit-il avec un air de dédain

-Oui … Mon autre papa, il s'appelle Ron Weasley …

-Oh.

-Tu l'aimes ma maman, comme elle est maintenant ?

-Elle a toujours été comme ça …

-Oh non … Mon papa, il aimait pas ses cheveux alors il lui a demandé de les changer. Maman, elle a fait ses cheveux tout lisses et les a coincés dans un chignon très serré pour qu'aucun cheveu ne bouge. Mais moi, je préfère avec ses cheveux tout bouclés … Et toi, tu préfères quoi ? »

Un souvenir lui revint, soudainement, comme un flash, clair et lumineux.

 _Il était dans ses appartements, allongé sur le ventre, s'éveillant lentement. Quelque chose de doux et soyeux venait chatouiller son nez et en ouvrant un œil, il découvrit la chevelure brune et allègrement emmêlée de la jeune fille qui partageait son lit._

 _Il sourit doucement, plongeant son nez crochu dans la masse de cheveux, humant la délicieuse odeur d'hibiscus et de miel qui s'en échappait._

 _« Hum … Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?..., dit-elle d'une voix encore endormie._

 _-Rien …, dit-il doucement._

 _-Tu ne crois pas que tu as déjà assez emmêlé mes cheveux hier soir ?, dit-elle en souriant, se retournant vers lui._

 _-Tu es belle comme ça …, murmura-t-il._

 _-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi … Je suis horrible avec mes cheveux…_

 _-C'est toi qui dit n'importe quoi …, dit-il en insinuant ses longs doigts entre les boucles folles._

 _-Tu me trouve vraiment belle comme ça ?_

 _-Tu es toujours belle …_

 _-Je t'aime Severus ! », Dit-elle en se redressant pour l'embrasser._

 _Doucement, il entoura sa taille, l'attirant un peu plus à lui en se laissant retomber sur le dos._

 _« Bonjour quand même …, dit-elle en riant contre ses lèvres en essayant de mettre en arrière ses cheveux._

 _-Bonjour …, dit-il en lui souriant, s'appliquant à faire retomber ses cheveux en avant._

 _-Mais, arrête avec mes cheveux …, dit-elle en riant doucement._

 _-Non … J'aime tes cheveux, ils sont doux et sentent divinement bon … Et en plus, je n'aime pas quand ton stupide chat nous fixe …, dit-il en riant, leurs visages étant entourés de la tignasse de la jeune fille, les isolant complètement._

 _-Pattenrond n'est pas stupide …_

 _-Si tu le dis … », dit-il en l'embrassant plus fougueusement, la faisait gémir de plaisir._

« Alors, papa ?

-Ils sont mieux comme ça …, dit-il en souriant.

Hermione revint doucement, passant timidement sa tête par la porte.

-Maman !, s'écria Rose.

-Coucou mon ange …

-Maman, tu sais, papa il est d'accord avec moi : t'es mieux comme ça avec tes cheveux !

-Vous… Mais … De quoi avez-vous parlé ?, interrogea-t-elle Severus.

-C'est un secret … Entre Rose et moi …, dit-il en regardant la petite fille d'un œil complice.

-Oui, c'est juste entre papa et moi ! », Dit la petite fièrement.

Hermione était heureuse de cette complicité qui se liait entre Severus et sa fille, eux qui avaient passés si peu de moment ensemble.

Elle vint s'asseoir sur le lit, Rose prenant l'initiative de se blottir contre le torse de Severus qui, tout naturellement, referma son bras autour d'elle.

« Tu es fatiguée ma puce ?, demanda Hermione doucement en voyant ses yeux se fermer.

-Non … Non …, dit-elle en baillant.

-Tu peux dormir, tu sais …, dit Severus doucement.

-Mais… Je veux… Rester avec vous moi …, dit-elle doucement.

-On sera là, nous …, dit sa mère en remettant l'une de ses mèches derrière son oreille.

-D'accord … », dit-elle doucement en se laissant aller.

Durant de longues minutes, ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux, regardant la petite qui avait très vite retrouvé les bras de Morphée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ?, demanda-t-elle doucement.

-De parler avec Rose ?

-Oui …

-J'ai l'impression que … Que c'est naturel …, avoua-t-il doucement.

-Tu lui parlais souvent avant …

-C'est vrai ?, dit-il en la regardant.

-Oui … Tu la prenais contre toi et tu lui murmurais à l'oreille. », Dit-elle en souriant.

Rose se blotti un peu plus contre son papa, resserrant sa main sur son torse comme pour qu'il ne puisse pas partir.

« Comment était-elle bébé ?

-Très calme … Elle a fait ses nuits directement et puis, elle ne pleurait presque pas …

-C'est bien ça …, dit-il en souriant.

-Oui … Vous passiez beaucoup de moments tous les deux …

-J'aimerais me souvenir …, dit-il doucement.

-Tu vas te souvenir … J'en suis certaine, dit-elle doucement en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Hermione …

-Je sais que ce n'est pas facile … Mais je sais que tu vas te souvenir … Un jour, nous pourrons enfin reformer notre famille … », dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

Doucement, il prit sa joue en coupe, s'avançant délicatement pour l'embrasser timidement.

Hermione soupira de bonheur quand elle sentit les lèvres de Severus sur les siennes. Elles étaient aussi douces et chaudes que dans son souvenir et elle s'accrochait à ce baiser qui lui avait tellement manqué.

Elle ne voulait pas baisser les bras maintenant, pas alors que maintenant, le bonheur était à portée de main. Elle voulait se battre pour sa famille, pour pouvoir la réunir enfin et qu'ils puissent vivre ensemble.


	19. Chapter 18

Voilà tout le monde :D

Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre :)

Je voulais absolument vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews merveilleuse ! Elles me donnent la force et l'envie de continuer cette fiction ^^ J'ai plus ou moins une idée de la suite de cette fic (même si c'est encore assez brouillon :P).

Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir répondre aux reviews de ceux qui ne sont pas inscrit :/ Mais sachez que je lis toutes les reviews avec un plaisir immense !

HDGM : La réponse à ta question sera dans ce chapitre ;) Ne sachant pas te répondre, j'ai décidé de l'intégrer ^^

Je vous laisse avec le chapitre ;D

Gros bisous !

* * *

« Est-ce que tu te souviens, pourquoi maman et toi vous m'avez appelé Rose ? »

Il était toujours dans cette même pièce, depuis des semaines, il n'avait pas bougé. Il ne pouvait pas sortir parce que les médicomages voulaient absolument l'avoir à l'œil et faire de nombreux tests. Tous les jours, une stagiaire venait dans sa chambre et l'emmenait vers une salle d'examen. Là, il subissait plusieurs piqûres et plusieurs sorts.

Tout le monde essayait de comprendre comment il avait pu se réveiller si subitement, mais lui, il s'en fichait de ça ! Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était retrouver sa mémoire, retrouver sa vie. Chaque jour qu'il passait avec Hermione le rapprochait d'elle, pourtant à part quelques flashs, le plus souvent très brefs, il ne se souvenait pas. Au fond de lui, ça le bloquait. Il sentait que ce n'était pas normal d'avoir cette femme à côté de lui et de continuer à lui parler comme si elle était une presque inconnue, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

Il remarqua que les examens d'aujourd'hui avait pris fin beaucoup plus tôt que d'habitude, ce qui l'étonna au plus au haut point.

Devant l'air étonné de son patient, la jeune stagiaire lui dit doucement :

« Vous avez de la visite aujourd'hui …

-J'ai tous les jours de la visite, répondit-il froidement.

-Aujourd'hui est spécial …

-Au cas où vous auriez oublié, je n'ai aucun souvenir de ma vie, triple idiote.

-C'est l'anniversaire de votre fille. Excusez-moi de vouloir vous aider.

-Vous ne m'aidez en rien en agissant de la sorte. Conduisez-moi à ma chambre et vite … »

La jeune femme ne se formalisa pas des répliques acerbes et froides, elle en avait l'habitude et même : ses collègues l'avaient prévenues.

Arrivé dans la chambre, il vit qu'Hermione et Rose étaient déjà là, la petite assise sur le lit tandis que sa mère avait préféré une chaise.

« Miss, vous voulez bien descendre s'il vous plait ?, demanda l'infirmière.

-Pourquoi ?

-Monsieur Snape doit se mettre dans son lit.

-Papa, il peut venir dans son lit avec moi.

-Les lits ne sont que pour les patients …

-Laissez-la rester voyons, intervint Severus en s'avançant lui-même jusqu'à son lit.

-Ce n'est pas autorisé !, les réprimanda-t-elle.

-Mais … Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire …, dit-elle en prenant un air larmoyant.

-D'accord … Mais, juste pour cette fois, répondit la jeune femme, ne voulant pas faire pleurer l'enfant.

-Ouiii ! », S'écria-t-elle heureuse en laissant de la place à Severus tandis que l'infirmière quittait la pièce.

A peine son père installé et la porte fermée, Rose sauta au cou de Severus.

« Merci papa !

-Merci ?, dit-il surpris.

-Pour ma poupée ! Maman me la donnée ce matin pour mon anniversaire … »

Il se retourna vers Hermione, cette dernière lui sourit en lui jetant un regard complice.

« Tu es une grande fille maintenant …, dit-il doucement, avançant à tâtons dans la conversation.

-Oui ! J'ai 5 ans maintenant !, dit-elle en montrant avec sa main.

-C'est magnifique ça !, dit-il en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

-Tu as une grande main toi !, s'exclama-t-elle en mettant sa paume à plat dans celle de Severus.

-C'est toi qui a de petites mains, dit-il moqueur.

-Non, c'est les tiennes qui sont grandes !, répliqua-t-elle en riant, Maman, elles sont pas aussi grande ses mains … », continua-t-elle en tendant sa main vers sa mère.

Hermione s'approcha pour tendre sa main. Rose la prit avant de la mettre contre la main de Severus, là où sa propre main était plus tôt.

La main de Severus était, effectivement, plus grande que celle de la jeune femme, dépassant d'un peu plus d'une phalange. La petite fille sourit victorieuse.

« Tu vois, j'avais raison : c'est toi qui a des grandes mains !

-D'accord, tu as raison …, dit-il en souriant.

-Ouii, dit-elle en entourant son cou de ses bras pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

Il resta troublé par ce geste si spontané et sentit une douce chaleur s'emparer de son être, accompagnée d'un petit pincement au cœur.

-Chérie, dis un peu comment elle s'appelle ta poupée ?, dit Hermione en voyant le trouble de l'homme.

-Je l'ai appelée Aurélie ! Parce qu'elle est blonde comme le gentille copine de maman !

-C'est un très beau prénom, approuva-t-il.

-Tu trouves vraiment ?

-Oui … Je l'aime beaucoup même …, dit-il en souriant.

-Dis papa … Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Bien sûr … qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Est-ce que tu te souviens, pourquoi maman et toi vous m'avez appelé Rose ?

Il n'avait jamais réfléchi à ça, mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, un autre flash lui apparut.

 _Ils étaient tous les deux dans les appartements du Maître des potions comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude le vendredi soir._

 _Hermione avait retiré le sortilège de dissimulation qu'elle s'était lancée, dévoilant aux yeux de Severus son ventre bien arrondi._

 _« Tout c'est bien passé ?, demanda-t-il doucement en venant poser ses mains sur son ventre._

 _-Oui … Elle gigote de plus en plus …, dit-elle en souriant._

 _-Il ne te reste que 2 mois …_

 _-Je sais … Oh ! Tu as senti ?_

 _-Oui, dit-il en s'agenouillant, son visage étant maintenant au niveau de son ventre._

 _Hermione souriant doucement, passant ses mains dans les cheveux de l'homme tandis qu'il caressait son ventre en murmurant._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

 _-Je parle à ma fille …, dit-il en souriant._

 _Elle rit doucement avant de caresser ses joues pour qu'il relève les yeux._

 _-En parlant de ça …_

 _-Oui ?_

 _-On ne devrait pas lui trouver un prénom ?_

 _-Tu as raison …, dit-il en se redressant pour l'embrasser._

 _-J'ai pensé à quelques noms …_

 _-Vraiment ?_

 _-Oui … On pourrait l'appeler Eileen … Pour …_

 _-Ma mère …_

 _-Oui, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?_

 _-C'est magnifique Rosa, mais, et si ce bébé avait son propre prénom … Je ne veux pas vraiment qu'elle soit liée à ma famille …_

 _-Sev … C'est ta fille … Elle sera obligatoirement liée à ta famille …_

 _-Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec ma famille … C'est vous, ma famille maintenant, juste vous …_

 _-Tu ne dois pas dire ça … Je sais très bien que tu adorais ta mère et tu l'admire toujours autant, même si tu as grandi …_

 _-Pas Eileen …, dit-il en l'embrassant doucement._

 _-D'accord … Propose un nom alors …, dit-elle doucement en l'amenant vers le divan._

 _-Sara ?_

 _-Oh non … Il y avait une fille dans mon quartier qui s'appelait comme ça, et je la détestais …_

 _-D'accord …, dit-il en riant._

 _-Mais un prénom court, c'est bien ! Au moins, ce sera facile pour elle pour l'écrire._

 _-Comme si tu avais pu avoir des difficultés dans quoi que ce soit, dit-il en l'attirant sur ses genoux._

 _-En s'appelant 'Hermione', oui …, dit-elle en nouant ses mains dans sa nuque._

 _-Ma pauvre petite Rosa …, dit-il moqueur en voulant l'embrasser._

 _-Mais oui !_

 _-Quoi ?, dit-il surpris._

 _-Rosa … Et si elle s'appelait Rose ?_

 _-Rose …_

 _-Oui ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?_

 _-J'adore !, dit-il en l'allongeant lentement tout en l'embrassant._

 _Hermione répondit au baiser doucement tout en souriant._

 _-Ce sera notre petite Rose …, dit-elle contre ses lèvres_

 _-Exactement …_

 _-Severus ?…_

 _-Oui ?_

 _-Est-ce qu'on lui donne d'autres prénoms ?_

 _-A quoi tu penses ?_

 _-Et bien … J'aimerais qu'elle ait un nom en rapport avec nous … Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?_

 _-Oui … C'est une bonne idée … Tant que tu ne l'appelle pas Potter …, dit-il en riant._

 _-Oh, s'il te plait …, dit-elle en riant, Comme si j'allais appeler notre fille Harry … Non, j'aimerais l'appeler Maurane. Je l'ai rencontré sur un site et … On est devenue très proches … J'aimerais vraiment que notre fille porte son nom …_

 _-Ça lui fera certainement très plaisir … Pour moi, j'aimerais lui donner le nom d'une fille avec qui j'ai fait mes études … Nous étions à l'université ensemble. Elle était vraiment douée en potions, un vrai petit génie !_

 _-Elle s'appelait comment ?_

 _-Kathy …_

 _-Rose Kathy Maurane Snape …, dit-elle en souriant._

 _-Ça ne sonne pas trop mal …, admit-il doucement._

 _-Ça sonne merveilleusement_

 _-Adjugé ?_

 _-Vendu ! », Dit-elle en l'embrassant un peu plus franchement._

« Mon ange … Papa est fatigué …, tenta Hermione devant le silence de l'homme.

-Non … On l'a appelé Rose pour toi … T'as fleur préférée, c'est la rose … C'est ça ?, dit-il encore un peu embrumé dans son souvenir.

-Oui …, dit-elle en souriant.

-Kathy, c'était pour mon amie …

-Oui …, dit-elle en reprenant un peu plus espoir.

-Et … Maurane, c'était … Pour ton amie …

-Oui !, dit-elle en entourant son cou de ses bras en souriant.

-Papa se souvient !, chantonnait Rose.

-Oui … Ca, je m'en souviens …, dit-il tout bas.

-Je te l'avais dit que tu te souviendrais …, dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Je ne me souviens pas de tout …

-Ça viendra avec le temps … Tu dois garder confiance …

-Comment fais-tu ? Tu n'as jamais eu envie de baisser les bras ?

-Jamais je ne baisserai les bras … Et encore moins maintenant que tu es là ! J'attendrai encore des années s'il le faut, mais je ne te laisserai pas Sev …, dit-elle en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Il ferma les yeux sous son baiser et de nouveau, cette douce chaleur s'insinua en lui, lui provoquant ce même pincement au cœur que tout à l'heure.

-Maman, on doit pas aller chez Mally ?

-Si … On va y aller, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Et bien … Ronald a demandé à nous voir, avec Rose, pour régler … Des détails …

-Quels détails ?

-Rien d'important …

-Hermione … Quels détails ?, demanda-t-il en tentant de sonder ses yeux qui semblaient éteints.

-Il veut Rose …

-Quoi ?!, s'écria-t-il en se redressant.

-Il dit qu'elle est une Weasley puisqu'il l'a reconnue en même temps que nous nous sommes mariés … Il veut la récupérer puisqu'elle est sa fille …

-C'est hors de question !

-Severus … Je ne suis pas d'accord non plus, mais … Rose porte son nom … Aux yeux de tous, elle est sa fille.

-Il n'aura pas notre fille !

-Je vais voir avec lui ce qu'il veut … Mais je ne le laisserais pas nous enlever Rose !

-Laisse-moi t'accompagner.

-Severus, je te connais : tu vas le tuer. Et puis, tu dois te reposer … Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de tout …

-Hermione, ce n'est pas à toi de tout faire …

-Je le fais déjà …, dit-elle en souriant tout en faisant descendre Rose du lit.

-Tiens papa, je te laisse Aurélie …

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour qu'elle te protège ! Comme ça, tu vas te souvenir …, dit-elle en déposant la poupée dans ses bras.

-Alors, je la garde, dit-il en lui souriant doucement.

-Rose, vient, sinon on va être en retard chez Mally…

-Oh oui ! Mais on revient demain voir papa ?

-Si papa veut bien …

-Papa, tu veux bien qu'on revienne demain ?

-Bien sûr !

-Bisou ! », Dit-elle en lui faisant un énorme bisou sur la joue en serrant son cou.

Hermione rit devant la spontanéité de sa fille. Elle était si innocente et délicate. Elle avait un caractère bien trempé, c'était certain … Un mix parfait de ses parents en somme.

Elle lui prit doucement la main pour la guider vers la sortie pendant qu'elle envoyait des bisous à Severus qui lui souriait doucement en lui faisant signe avec sa poupée.


	20. Chapter 19

« Développez, je vous prie. »

Hermione avait transplané avec Rose jusqu'au Terrier, où Molly les attendait déjà avec Ron et un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

L'inconnu avait la cinquantaine d'année et portait un costume marron foncé, assorti à une cravate dans ses tons orangers et une chemise blanche.

« Mallyy !, s'exclama Rose en courant vers la matriarche Weasley.

-Viens là mon trésor !, dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Tu peux me déposer hein, je suis grande maintenant !

-C'est vrai ça … Bon anniversaire ma petite tornade.

-Merci Mally.

-Allez, viens, nous on va rentrer …. », Dit-elle en foudroyant son fils du regard.

Hermione s'avança, se contentant de dire bonjour aux deux hommes qui se trouvaient maintenant en face d'elle.

« Madame Weasley, je vous propose que nous rentrions pour être plus à l'aise pour parler …, commença l'homme.

-Bien sûr, je vous suis, dit-elle doucement en joignant le geste à la parole.

Une fois dans la salle à manger, l'homme s'assit en chef de table, Hermione et Ron se plaçant respectivement à sa droite et à sa gauche.

« Bien … Madame Weasley, vous avez exprimé le désir de rompre votre mariage avec Monsieur Weasley, ici présent … Est-ce exacte ?

-Tout à fait.

-Bien … En vertu des lois sorcières, je dois vous demander ce qui vous pousse à le rompre étant donné que vous avez précisé que ce mariage était, je vous cite, nul et non avenu.

-C'est simple … Si Ronald et moi, nous nous sommes mariés, c'était uniquement suite à des dangers liés à la liberté des Mangemorts.

-Et, maintenant que Madame Lestrange a été enfermée, vous voudriez redevenir Miss Granger …

-Pas exactement …, dit-elle décidée à dévoiler la vérité.

-Développez, je vous prie.

-Et bien … J'ai réalisé un ancien rituel de mariage il y a plusieurs années … Je voudrais retrouver ce nom de femme mariée.

-Je n'ai pas été informé d'un précédent mariage …

-Les registres se sont changés d'eux-mêmes … Il ne s'agissait pas d'un mariage ordinaire …

-Vous avez lié votre âme !, s'exclama-t-il en comprenant soudainement.

-C'est exact …

-Pour les documents, j'aurais besoin que vous nous fassiez par du nom que vous aurez suite au divorce.

-Hermione Snape, dit-elle fièrement.

-QUOI ?!, hurla Ron, Tu t'es liée à Snape ?!

-Oui ! Prononce une seule critique là-dessus et au lien de divorcée, je serai veuve !

-S'il vous plait … C'est uniquement le choix de Madame, Monsieur Weasley … Bon, concernant la petite Rose Weasley, il serait préférable d'opter pour une garde partagée.

-Je suis désolée … Mais non, décréta Hermione.

-Excusez-moi ?, demanda l'homme surpris.

-Je refuse la garde partagée … Je demande la garde exclusive de ma fille.

-Madame, vous devez avoir des raisons valables pour enlever ainsi une enfant à son père …

-Rose n'est pas la fille de Ron.

-Pourtant, elle porte son nom …

-Elle l'a reçu par procuration suite à notre mariage.

-J'y crois pas ! Elle est sa fille ?!

-Ron, tais-toi !

-Maitre, je suis désolé, mais Severus Snape est hospitalisé à Sainte Mangouste dans un coma profond …

-Est-ce correcte, Madame ?

-Non, il s'est réveillé il y a un peu moins d'un mois.

-Et où est-il actuellement ?, continua l'homme.

-Il est encore hospitalisé pour cause d'amnésie …

-Amnésie ? Il ne se souvient pas de qui il est ?

-Il a des souvenirs très basiques et jusqu'à une certaine année, mais les souvenirs d'une certaine époque son encore inexistant dans son esprit …, dit-il douloureusement, ce qui n'échappa pas à Ron.

-Il ne se souvient pas de toi, ni de ce qui vient pas après !

Hermione ne voulait pas répondre, pourtant, une nouvelle fois, l'homme intervint.

-Madame ?

-Non … Mais il retrouve lentement la mémoire, assura-t-elle.

-Maitre, vous voyez que ce sont des mensonges. Tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est récupérer Rose … Elle est prête à tout, quitte à inventer n'importe quoi.

-Madame, pour pouvoir attester que ce mariage était bien officiel, il faudrait le témoignage du prêtre qui a officié et également du témoin de votre époux.

-Je … Enfin … C'est Severus qui avait contacté le prêtre … Je ne sais pas comment le joindre …

-Dans ce cas, à défaut de votre époux, son témoin ?

-Albus Dumbledore est mort, malheureusement, il y a plusieurs années déjà …

-Maître, voyez ce que je vous disais : étrangement, personne ne peux attester de ce mariage. S'il vous plait, il est clair qu'elle divague complètement. Elle vous une obsession à Severus Snape depuis plusieurs années déjà. Elle n'est pas apte à s'occuper de Rose, surtout maintenant qu'il est sorti du coma. Elle se rend déjà tous les jours à son chevet. Rose est affreusement délaissée … Je demande la garde exclusive de ma fille, ma future ex-femme étant dans l'incapacité de subvenir à ses besoins de manière correcte en lui fournissant un foyer stable et une attention adéquate pour une enfant de son âge.

-Non mais tu entends ce que tu dis ?!, s'emporta-t-elle, Tu oses dire que je ne pourrai pas prendre soin de MA fille, uniquement parce que je rends visite à une personne à l'hôpital ?! Tu es absent tous les jours, du matin au soir, et tu estimes que tu pourrais mieux t'occuper d'elle.

-J'ai un travail, oui. Excuse-moi, mais au moins, je subviens à ses besoins !

-Tu ne subviens à rien ! Tu pars le matin pour aller bosser, puis tu vas dans un bistrot boire avec tes collègues et le plus souviens, quand tu rentres, elle est déjà couchée ! Tu ne vas même pas l'embrasser à ton retour !

-Mais tu divagues ma pauvre folle !

-S'il vous plait ! Je vous demande un peu de retenue !

-De la retenue, vous me demandez de la retenue alors que ce sombre crétin demande la garde exclusive d'une enfant qui n'est même pas la sienne ?!

-Aux yeux de la justice, Rose porte le nom de Monsieur Weasley. Elle est donc sa fille également.

-Mais elle est ma fille tout autant !

-S'il vous plait … Si vous voulez repousser votre divorce à une date ultérieur afin d'avoir le temps de préparer chacun votre dossier, c'est tout aussi possible.

-Non. Je veux que le divorce soit prononcé aujourd'hui, ici même … Attendre ne lui fournirait que du temps pour inventer d'autres histoires complètement folles.

-Bien … Dans ce cas, je suis désolé Madame Weasley, mais vos arguments ne sont pas valables faces à ceux de Monsieur Weasley. Il a une maison, un travail bien rémunéré, sa situation est idéale, surtout que Rose a toujours vécu avec lui.

-Elle a toujours vécu avec moi aussi !

-Oui, mais vous n'avez pas d'emploi pour le moment …

-Je n'ai pas d'emploi parce que Ron voulait que je m'occupe exclusivement de Rose et de la maison !, dit-elle scandalisée.

-Mais arrête de fabuler, s'il te plait !

-Tu es ignoble Ronald ! Tu sais très bien que si j'ai accepté, c'était uniquement parce que j'avais besoin de notre union et tu en as profité !

-Si, et je dis bien si, j'avais voulu en profiter et selon ton histoire, tu as profité de moi aussi …, dit-il mauvais.

-Laissez-moi achever, je vous prie !

-Allez-y Maitre …, dit poliment Ron.

-Bien … Madame, en plus de l'absence d'emploi, vous n'avez pas d'endroit où habiter.

-Je loge chez mes parents, dans le Londres moldu le temps de pouvoir retourner vivre avec Severus …

-Tout ceci risque de perturber Rose plus que de raison si elle retournait vivre avec vous …

-Alors c'est tout ?! Vous allez me la retirer ?!

-Rien ne vous empêche d'introduire une demande pour avoir de nouveau la garde de votre fille, mais à ce jour et en signant ces papiers de divorce, vous retrouverez tout deux les noms que vous possédiez avant votre mariage et Monsieur Weasley a la garde de la petite. Vous pourrez venir la voir, mais Monsieur Weasley devra toujours être présent.

-Je ne signerai pas ses papiers !

-Madame, c'est vous qui avez formulez le désir de divorcer … Monsieur Weasley a accepté, vous devez tous les deux signer maintenant …

-Si je comprends bien, je n'ai pas le choix …

-Je vous l'ai dit, vous pourrez toujours faire une demande pour récupérer la garde de votre fille, mais je vous préviens que votre dossier devra être plus solide que ce qu'il est pour l'instant. »

Alors c'était tout … Elle devait signer, divorcer de Ron comme elle le voulait mais elle doit abandonner Rose derrière elle.

Après que Ron n'ai signé le document, elle prit la plume d'une main tremblante, ne pouvant se résoudre à laisser sa fille aux mains de Ronald.

« Madame, s'il vous plait … Pour votre fille …

-Ma fille a besoin de sa mère et de son père … Pas d'un homme qui ne sera jamais là pour elle …, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

-Elle sera très bien avec celui qu'elle considère déjà comme un père. Signez, s'il vous plait … »

Elle s'exécuta, des larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux.

Les deux hommes se levèrent, Ron lui serra la main et le mena vers la sortie. Elle était restée assise, ne répondant même pas à son salut d'au revoir. Ce n'est que l'arrivée de Rose qui la fit réagir, la petite venant la secouer doucement.

« Maman … Papa, il a dit que je pourrais dormir chez Mally si tu veux bien … Je peux ?

-Heu …

-Oh, s'il te plait maman, dis oui !

-Bon, d'accord mon trésor …, dit-elle en l'embrassant.

-T'es la meilleure, maman ! Je t'aime ! », Dit-elle en l'embrassant.

La petite partit et difficilement, la Gryffondor se releva quittant le Terrier rapidement. Elle se sentait étouffer, voulant échapper à tout ça au plus vite.

Elle trouva refuge chez ses parents, profitant du fait que ces derniers étaient au travail pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Elle se roula en boule, se cachant sous une couverture en duvet.

L'amnésie de Severus, elle réussissait à le supporter, le divorce avec Ron était plus que bienvenu … Mais qu'on lui enlève Rose … C'était inconcevable pour elle.

Elle avait toujours voulu être forte, mais là, c'était trop pour elle. Sa fille représentait tout pour elle. Elle était tout ! Sa force, sa raison de se battre, de vivre … Elle ne pouvait pas vivre en étant privée de sa petite Rose.


	21. Chapter 20

« Comment sais-tu que tu sortiras bientôt ? »

Le lendemain, elle décida d'aller quand même voir Severus à l'hôpital, ressentant un certain vide intérieur à s'y rendre seule alors qu'elle avait pris l'habitude d'y aller avec Rose.

Dans sa chambre de Sainte Mangouste, Severus attendait avec impatience la venue de la jeune femme et de la petite, regardant la poupée en souriant doucement. Rose avait eu raison la veille : cette poupée l'avait aidée !

Hier, après leur départ, il avait longtemps contemplé cette poupée, son esprit s'embrumant comme à chaque fois qu'un souvenir lointain lui revenait.

Dans la soirée, il avait demandé à l'infirmière si elle pouvait l'emmener dans la chambre M-16, au service de maternité. La jeune femme d'abord surprise de cette demande, le conduit, le laissant ensuite seul dans cette pièce qui heureusement, était déserte.

Il s'était lentement approché du lit, repensant aux évènements qui s'était passés dans cette chambre, 5 ans auparavant. Beaucoup de souvenirs restaient troubles, pourtant, il lui semblait distinguer un fragment de souvenir lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent le coton du drap immaculé.

 _Hermione était allongée, tenant Rose contre sa poitrine, la petite aspirant goulument l'un de ses seins sous le regard attendrit de l'homme._

 _Il s'approcha d'elle doucement alors qu'elle gardait le regard tourné vers son bébé qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, caressant doucement la tête de sa petite fille qui dirigea son regard directement vers lui._

 _Ses yeux étaient d'un brun chocolat encore assez clair, mais Severus pouvait remarquer qu'ils devenaient plus foncés. Il pouvait deviner qu'ils auraient une merveilleuse teinte chocolat foncé. Il continua à caresser son front, écartant les mèches brunes et lisses._

 _Il sentait une immense fierté à observer ainsi sa petite fille et Hermione. Elle lui avait offert le plus beau cadeau du monde en donnant la vie à son enfant : elle lui avait offert une famille à aimer._

 _La jeune sorcière releva les yeux, contemplant le regard de son homme._

 _« A quoi penses-tu, Sev ?_

 _-A elle … A toi et à nous …_

 _-Tu réfléchis trop …_

 _-Je ne sais pas si … Si je peux être un bon père pour Rose …, avoua-t-il doucement._

 _-Tu seras un père merveilleux, j'en suis certaine._

 _-Mais, je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire …_

 _-Ça viendra… Moi non plus, je ne savais pas. Tu dois juste te faire confiance …_

 _-Mais …_

 _-Sev, tu t'inquiètes pour rien. Tu seras le meilleur père pour Rose, simplement parce que tu es le sien._

 _-Et si elle ne m'aime pas ?_

 _-Elle t'aimera, tout comme je t'aime. »_

 _Il se pencha doucement pour l'embrasser tandis que le bébé en profita pour saisir une mèche de cheveux corbeau qui était retombée à proximité de son visage. Le Maître des potions rit avant de se redresser. La jeune femme redressa Rose avant de la tendre à Severus._

 _« Tiens, prends la …_

 _-Rosa …_

 _-Prends-la ! Regarde, tu tiens sa tête comme ça et tu mets ton autre main comme ça … », dit-elle, en positionnant la petite correctement dans ses bras. Rose sourit à son père, détaillant son visage avec adoration._

 _Il resta silencieux durant de longues secondes, contemplant la petite en souriant doucement, complètement attendri._

Tous ces sentiments qu'il avait éprouvé pour Hermione et Rose lui étaient revenus en plein cœur. L'amour, la tendresse, l'inquiétude, la fierté … Oui, il se souvenait de sa famille, de ce bonheur qu'il avait quand il était avec elles, de l'amour qu'il éprouvait à leur égard, de cette jalousie qui empoignait son cœur en les imaginant avec un autre homme.

Le regard fixé sur cette poupée, il avait hâte de voir Hermione et rose passer le pas de la porte, voulant les serrer contre lui et les embrasser comme jamais auparavant. Il voulait retrouver cette place dans leur cœur et dans leur vie. Même s'il ne se souvenait pas de tout, il était maintenant certain de ce qu'il ressentait et d'où était sa place.

Comme en écho à ses pensées, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, mais à il fut plus que surpris de ne voir qu'Hermione, visiblement abattue

« Hermione ?, demanda-t-il, hésitant.

-Severus … Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien … Mais où est Rose ?

-Et bien … Je … En fait … Elle …

-Hermione … qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, dit-il en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

-C'est Ron qui l'a !, dit-elle en fondant en larme.

-Quoi ?!

-Il … Il a réclamé sa garde et … Il a inventé n'importe quoi … Ils ont statués en sa faveur … Alors … C'est lui qui … C'est lui qui en a la garde …

-Comment as-tu pu laisser faire ça ?, dit-il sans réfléchir.

-Quoi ?! Comment peux-tu dire ça ?! Je n'ai rien pu faire ! Ron a démonté tout ce que je disais ! Une chose après l'autre. Je n'ai rien pu faire ! Rose est une Weasley, même si je suis redevenue ta femme … Tu ne l'as pas reconnue, tu ne te souviens de rien, tu n'étais pas là !

-Tu me le reproches à moi, maintenant ?!

-Non !… Mais tu n'as pas le droit de dire que c'est de ma faute.

-Mais ce n'est pas de la mienne … Tu as laissé notre fille aux mains de ce crétin …

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais rien su faire ! Rien, tu entends ?! Absolument rien ! J'ai essayé de me battre, Rose est ma fille tout autant que la tienne, mais les faits sont là : je n'ai pas de maison, je n'ai pas de travail, mon mari a été plongé dans le coma et étais absent pendant 5 ans et maintenant, il est amnésique … Alors que Ron …

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a cet abruti ?!, vociféra-t-il.

-Il a la maison, le travail, Rose a vécu avec lui depuis presque toujours en le considérant comme son père … L'homme qui a attesté du divorce a décrété que pour son équilibre, il valait mieux qu'elle reste avec lui.

-Alors quoi ?! Nous sommes privés de notre fille ?

-Pas vraiment … On peut aller la voir, mais …

-Mais quoi ?!

-Ron doit être présent. C'est lui qui décide combien de temps nous restons, ce que l'on fait … Bref, tout …

-Je vais le tuer, dit-il dans un murmure.

-Quoi ?, demanda-t-elle, croyant avoir mal compris.

-Je vais le tuer !, dit-il plus fort.

-Ca ne servirait à rien …

-Si, ça me calmerait grandement …

-Et tu serais privé de Rose définitivement.

-Ce n'est pas presque déjà le cas ? On dépend de ce crétin de roux pour voir notre propre fille !

-On peut introduire une demande pour la récupérer … Mais pour ça …

-Quoi ? Arrête de tourner autour du pot …, dit-il impatient.

-Il faudrait que tu te souviennes et que l'on fasse des tests … Et puis, il faut prouver notre mariage, et que tu es un bon père pour rose, tout comme il faut prouver que je suis une bonne mère … Il faut aussi que nous ayons une situation stable et idéale pour Rose …

-Oui, donc, ça va prendre une éternité …, dit-il légèrement abattu.

-Severus …

-Oui ?

-Ça ne sert à rien … », dit-elle résolue en pleurant silencieusement.

Il avait gardé sa main dans la sienne, son regard se fixant sur celles-ci quand il entrecroisa leurs doigts. Sa détermination de Serpentard reprenant le dessus, il releva la tête résolu à se battre pour sa fille et pour sa vie.

« Hermione ?...

-Oui ?

-Nous allons récupérer Rose.

-Severus, tu ne peux pas imaginer comme je le veux, mais ça va prendre combien de temps.

-Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps à rester ici … Dès que je sortirai, tu viendras habiter avec moi, au Manoir Prince, on te trouvera un travail et j'en retrouverai un moi aussi. Tu es déjà une mère fantastique pour Rose et les tests, on les fera. On va prouver qu'elle n'est pas la fille de ce crétin. Je te promets, sur Salazar, que l'on va la récupérer.

-Severus …

-Non, je ne laisserai pas Rose à cette triple buse sans bouger ! », Dit-il en l'attirant contre lui.

La jeune sorcière était déprimée, n'osant croire à toutes ces belles paroles, elle se laissa simplement aller dans ses bras forts, portée par ses douces lèvres qu'elle sentait dans son cou et qui la faisaient frissonner.

« Comment sais-tu que tu sortiras bientôt ?, demanda-t-elle tout bas.

-Je me souviens … », Dit-il doucement.

Elle se redressa vivement, les yeux baignant encore dans les larmes mais pétillant de bonheur. Il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps, l'embrassa amoureusement jusqu'à en perdre haleine.


	22. Chapter 21

« Papa … Tu es vraiment là ? »

Comme il l'avait dit, Severus avait pu sortir de l'hôpital, les médecins ne trouvant aucune raison de le garder puisqu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire. Il devait simplement revenir régulièrement en visite de contrôle.

Il avait pu récupérer le Manoir de la famille Prince et Hermione et lui s'y étaient installés. La jeune fille s'acharnait toute la journée pour le remettre en état, pièce par pièce. Le Maître des potions n'avait au départ pas été d'accord de la laissé s'occuper du relooking du Manoir, mais la Gryffondor ne s'était pas laissée faire.

« Hermione … Non.

-Tu n'as pas le choix !

-Et comment ça ?

-C'est comme ça.

-C'est le Manoir de ma famille il me semble …

-Oui, mais si on veut récupérer Rose, il faut du changement.

-Tout n'a pas besoin de changer … Juste être rafraichit …

-Non ! Rose a besoin d'une chambre lumineuse et colorée, puis, il faut une salle à manger, un salon, une cuisine et puis … Mmmhhh …, dit-elle alors que Severus la bâillonnait de sa bouche.

-Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes tant ?, dit-il contre ses lèvres.

-Parce que Ronald va chercher la moindre faille pour garder Rose … Même si ça me dégoute de penser comme ça, il faut absolument que notre Maison soit mieux que la sienne … Elle doit être parfaite !

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, si je comprends bien …, dit-il en souriant doucement.

-S'il te plait … Laisse-moi m'occuper de ça …

-A plusieurs conditions dans ce cas …

-Dis toujours …, dit-elle suspicieuse.

-Tu ne feras pas ça toute seule. Je veux t'aider !

-Pas de soucis, ensuite …

-Je veux avoir mon mot à dire sur ce que tu vas faire.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Pas de couleurs trop flash …

-Rose a 5 ans, elle aime les couleurs très lumineuses !

-Pas de rose. Ni de rouge.

-Dans ce cas : pas de vert, ni de violet.

-Ce qui nous laisse ?

-L'orange, le jaune, le bleu … Les beiges, les blancs, les gris …

-Bleu …

-Beige.

-Un mix …, négocia-t-il.

-D'accord … Ensuite, monsieur, quelles sont vos exigences ?, demanda-t-elle en riant doucement.

-On ne change pas trop le style du Manoir … J'aime beaucoup cette Maison telle qu'elle est maintenant.

-Tu es fou ? Jamais je n'aurais changé à ce point la Maison ! Elle est magnifique comme elle est. S'il n'y avait que moi, je ne changerais pas tant que ça …

-Alors pourquoi le faire ?, dit-il en la maintenant contre lui.

-Parce qu'on veut récupérer Rose …

-Tu sais ce qu'on devrait faire ?

-Non ?

-On fait ce Manoir à notre goût … Sans se soucier de Weasley, ni de personne d'autre. On fait ça comme on en a envie et puis, on verra.

-Mais …

-C'est nous qui allons vivre ici … Alors je pense que c'est surtout à nous que ça doit plaire.

-Tu as raison mais …

-Pas de « mais ». J'ai raison, tu l'as dit alors tu ne peux plus te rétracter …

-D'accord, et que faisons-nous alors au lieu de négocier pour la décoration ?, dit-elle en nouant ses doigts derrière son cou.

-Et bien … Je pensais que je pouvais rattraper un peu les moments que j'ai perdus avec ma femme … Et puis, nous pourrions aller voir notre fille pour lui annoncer que son papa est enfin de retour …, dit-il en la collant contre son corps.

-Mais en voilà un programme alléchant …

-Je propose que l'on aille découvrir notre chambre de suite … Histoire de pouvoir estimer l'étendue des travaux que nous aurons à faire …, dit-il avec un sourire entendu

-Qu'est-ce que nous attendons pour y aller alors ? »

Il la guida jusqu'à l'étage, la portant comme si elle était aussi légère qu'une plume. Hermione souriait même si elle était un peu angoissée. Elle avait peur que Ronald de leur fasse une scène ou pire : qu'une fois le Manoir restauré, il trouve une faille et qu'ils ne puissent récupérer Rose.

Mais en même temps, elle était déjà tellement folle de cet endroit tel qu'il était ! Situé dans le comté d'Essex, à deux heures de Londres. Cachée derrière une étendue d'arbres majestueux, cette maison du milieu du 18e siècle représentait absolument tout ce qu'elle aimait : en pierre, et très grande avec un jardin immense. Les pièces étaient toutes très spacieuses avec une hauteur sous plafond absolument hallucinant. Et puis, tout autour d'elle, elle pouvait ressentir une sorte d'énergie. Au fil des pièces et des objets qui y étaient disposés, elle apprenait l'histoire de cette demeure. Parfois, Severus lui racontait l'un ou l'autre détail dont il se souvenait. Ce n'était jamais beaucoup, mais ça allait avec l'histoire de cette maison : l'endroit où il prenait le thé avec ses grands-parents, l'endroit où -comme tout enfant issu de Sang-Pur- il avait dû apprendre toutes les danses de convenances, là où ils dînaient tous ensemble, la famille Prince réunie.

Les paroles de son homme résonnèrent dans son esprit et en même temps qu'il la déposait tendrement sur le lit, elle se convainc qu'il avait raison : cette maison était la leur et personne ne devrait pourvoir y donner son avis à part eux.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« PAPAAAA ! », cria Rose en courant à travers le jardin de la famille Weasley.

Severus ne réfléchit pas plus loin en s'accroupissant avant d'ouvrir ses bras à la petite qui vint s'y blottir directement.

« Papa … Tu es vraiment là ?, demanda-t-elle, sa tête enfouie dans le cou du Maître des potions.

-Je suis là, ma princesse … Et avec maman …

-Tu … Tu te souviens ?, se risqua-t-elle à demander.

-Oui … Il me manque quelques détails, mais presque rien, ça va revenir très vite maintenant …

-Je savais que tu allais pas nous laisser …

-J'ai quelque chose pour toi …, lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

-Ah bon ? Quoi ?

-Aurélie …, dit-il en lui tendant la poupée.

-Elle t'a aidé ?

-Oui, beaucoup même …

-Alors garde là … Comme ça, grâce à elle, tu retrouveras toute ta mémoire !

-Mais c'est ton cadeau …

-C'est toi, mon cadeau …, dit-elle en le serrant un peu plus fort encore.

Il ne put retenir une larme de glisser le long de sa joue face à cette preuve d'amour que lui offrait sa fille, malgré son absence auprès d'elle. Rose sentit l'unique larme de l'homme atterrir sur sa main et releva la tête immédiatement.

-Tu es triste ?

-Non …

-Pourquoi tu pleures alors ?

-Je suis peut-être trop heureux …

-Alors pourquoi tu pleures ?

-C'est comme ça …

-Quand on est trop heureux, on pleure ?, demanda-t-elle un peu interloquée.

-Oui …

-Moi, quand je suis heureuse, je souris, je rigole, mais je pleure pas.

-Je crois que j'ai perdu l'habitude de sourire ou de rire.

-Alors, viens, je vais t'apprendre moi ! », Dit-elle en l'entrainant dans le jardin.

Le Maître des potions se retourna un instant vers la jeune sorcière, cette dernière étant restée en retrait depuis le début de cet échange.

« Vas-y … Je vais voir Molly … », lui dit-elle en s'éloignant doucement

La brunette entra précautionneusement, craignant que Ronald soit là et qu'elle ne puisse parler à la matriarche comme elle le voulait.

A peine eut-elle franchit la porte d'entrée que deux bras l'entourèrent. Elle fut surprise par l'étreinte d'Arthur, ne l'ayant pas revu depuis longtemps. Il semblait fatigué comme toujours, sauf que cette fois, les cernes sous ses yeux paraissaient plus sombres encore que ce à quoi elle s'était habituée.

« Arthur, ça me fait plaisir de vous voir !, dit-elle avec sincérité.

-Ça me fait plaisir aussi Hermione, mais quand vas-tu enfin me tutoyer ? Tu fais partie de la famille !

-Ron ne vous a pas dit ?, dit-elle étonnée.

-Oh, pour le divorce ? Si, mais tu restes la mère de notre petite fille et tu étais dans notre famille bien avant ton mariage avec Ronald.

-Merci Arthur, ce que vous dites me touche vraiment …

-Mais tu continues de me dire « vous », la réprimanda-t-il gentiment en l'invitant à s'asseoir.

-Je vais avoir besoin de temps …, se justifia-t-elle.

-Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas je disais ça pour te taquiner. Alors, tu es venue voir Rose ?

-Oui …

-Que fais Severus ici, d'ailleurs ? Je croyais qu'il était toujours à l'hôpital …

-Il a pu sortir il y a quelques jours. Mais nous avons préféré nous installer dans le Manoir avant pour qu'il puisse se reposer un peu avant de venir.

-Vous ?

-Oui … Nous nous installons dans le Manoir Prince tous les deux. On est en train de l'aménager comme il se doit pour que Rose puisse venir y vivre.

-Hermione, je dois t'avouer que je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi Severus est avec toi …, dit-il perplexe.

-Hermione et moi sommes mariés et je suis le père de Rose, dit une voix grave derrière eux, les faisant sursauter.

-Oh, je suis désolé, je l'ignorais.

-Il n'y a pas de mal, Arthur, le rassura la jeune femme.

-Etant donné que Rose a 5 ans, je suppose que ça remonte à cette époque environ, non ?

-Ça fait un peu plus de 6 ans …, précisa la jeune femme, à côté de qui Severus était venu prendre place.

-Je crois que des félicitations sont de rigueur !, s'exclama le père Weasley en provoquant la surprise du couple.

-Arthur, vous … ?

-Hermione … Tout ceci ne me regarde pas. Tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie, même si je te considère comme ma fille. Personne ne peut nier que tu es heureuse actuellement, tu viens de nous annoncer que tu es mariée et nous avons enfin la véritable identité de cette adorable petite fille … Je ne vois rien de triste là-dedans, bien au contraire. Alors, même s'il est vrai que te voir avec Ron m'a rendu très heureux, je ne peux que me réjouir que tu ais trouvé le bonheur avec un autre homme.

-Oooh, Arthur !, s'exclama la sorcière en s'élançant dans ses bras, ému du discours de son deuxième père.

-Molly ne va pas tarder, nous fêterons ça tous ensemble. Peut-être que Ron se joindra enfin à nous aussi …

-Comment ça ? Il n'est pas là ?, s'étonna Severus.

-Non … Il nous a demandé de garder Rose quelques jours, il devait partir pour je ne sais quelle mission, il ne savait pas quand il rentrerait. J'avais proposé de te confier Rose, bien sûr, mais il nous a dit que tu avais beaucoup de travail pour le moment.

-Arthur … Je ne travaille plus depuis plusieurs années déjà, répondit Hermione perplexe devant ces nouvelles.

-Comment ça ?

-Ronald voulait que je sois là pour Rose … Je ne voulais pas le contrarier donc j'ai accepté.

-Mais alors … Tu ne travailles pas comme consultante au Ministère concernant le déploiement d'un nouveau département pour aider les enfants Nés-Moldus ?

-Absolument pas. », Dit-elle en sentant une haine sans borne monter en elle contre le plus jeune des Weasley.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, Ron entrant justement avec Rose dans les bras.

« Weasley, lâchez ma fille !, dit Severus d'une voix on ne peut plus menaçante.

-Pro-Professeur Rogue ?! …, dit-il surpris.

-Weasley. Lâchez-là.

-Hors de question !, s'exclama-t-il en reprenant contenance.

-Je ne vous demande pas votre avis.

-Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Rose est MA fille ! Ne l'approchez pas !

-Ron, tu sais très bien qu'elle n'est pas ta fille, tu l'as toujours su alors arrête ton cirque. Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?, s'interposa

-Toi !

-Quand j'étais ta femme, tu ne faisais rien ! Absolument rien !

-Comme si tu avais été ma femme un seul jour de ces 5 années …, dit-il dédaigneux, Tu crois que je ne voyais rien ? Tu ne m'as jamais vu autrement que comme un bon copain, un frère à la limite. Quand tu as proposé qu'on se marie, j'ai su de suite que ce n'était pas parce que tu m'aimais … Tu m'as présenté Rose et là, j'en ai eu la confirmation immédiate. Pendant 5 ans, j'ai essayé de prendre soin de la femme et de l'enfant d'un autre sans savoir qui il était. Au début, je me disais que c'était pour le bien de Rose … Elle était tellement mignonne, c'est impossible de lui résister. Puis, j'ai pensé qu'avec le temps, tu verras mes efforts et que peut-être tu m'aimerais un jour. Au bout de la première année, j'ai compris qu'attendre un amour était dérisoire. Alors je me suis dit : Ronald, pense au brave type qui va retrouver sa femme et sa fille en bonne santé grâce à toi. Il va t'être éternellement reconnaissant. Et comme toujours, il me suffisait de regarder Rose pour comprendre que je faisais le bon choix. Mais c'était plus fort que moi … Je me suis attaché à Rose, je me suis encore plus attaché à toi. Au point d'oublier que tout ceci n'était qu'une énorme farce. Je n'étais que le bon ami. C'est en ouvrant un journal environ 3 ans après notre victoire que j'ai réellement assimilé ça. Ils passaient en revue les héros de la guerre : Harry Potter, le garçon qui a vaincu Hermione Granger (maintenant Weasley), le cerveau du Trio d'Or Ronald Weasley, leur indéfectible ami. Alors, même si maintenant, tu veux divorcer, pars ! Mais tu n'as pas le droit de m'enlever l'une des choses qui compte le plus à mes yeux. Que tu le veuilles ou non, nous avons été mariés. Rose porte mon nom depuis ce jour, nous somme ou avons été une famille. Tu n'as pas le droit de demander la garde de Rose sous prétexte que je ne suis pas son père biologique ! »

La jeune femme déglutit après la tirade du rouquin, ne sachant que répondre, Severus et Arthur étant tout autant pris au dépourvus.


	23. Chapter 22

« Tu n'as pas le droit »

« Ron …, tenta Hermione en voulant s'avancer.

-Non, arrête. Tu as voulu m'enlever Rose, et ça, je ne peux pas le supporter. Je te préviens : je ne te laisserais pas faire ! Je compte faire tout mon possible pour garder Rose.

-Weasley, vous déraillez !

-Vous, je ne vous ai pas sonné. Vous n'êtes rien pour elle ! Qu'avez-vous fait pendant ces 5 ans ? Rien.

-Je ne vous permets pas de me parler sur ce ton !

-Je me fou complètement que vous ne me permettiez pas, je n'ai pas besoin de l'autorisation d'un Mangemort.

-Mon papa, c'est pas un Mange-la-mort !, s'écria Rose qui était jusqu'ici silencieuse.

-Ron, donne-moi Rose.

-Hors de question.

-Weasley, je vous conseille de rendre Rose à sa mère et tout de suite !

-Maman ! Je veux ma maman …, geignit Rose en tendant ses bras vers Hermione qui lui répondit automatiquement.

-Viens la mon ange, dit-elle en l'enlevant des bras de Ron.

-Tu n'as pas le droit !

-J'ai autant de droit que toi !

-Tu oublie qu'elle est sous MA garde, puisque tu n'es pas une assez bonne mère pour Rose »

A peine les mots eurent-ils franchit les lèvres de Ron que le poing de Severus s'écrasa sur sa joue. Arthur rattrapa son fils et Hermione tenta de tempérer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

"Severus, arrête ! Ce n'est pas une solution.

-Je ne le laisserais pas dire que tu es une mauvaise mère alors que c'est absolument le contraire.

-Ça n'a aucune importance...

-Pour moi, ça a de l'importance !

-Non, mais, vous vous entendez parler ?, s'exclama Ron en se massant la joue.

-Je vous demande pardon ?!

-Vous parlez comme un père de famille, comme quelqu'un qui ai véritablement été présent pour elle alors que pas du tout !

-Je les connais certainement bien mieux que vous !

-Ça m'étonnerait très fort ..., dit-il d'un air mesquin.

-Mais vous allez arrêter vos gamineries oui ?, s'énerva Hermione.

-Hermione ..., tenta Ron.

-Non ! Vous vous comportez vraiment comme des abrutis, tous les deux ! Quel exemple vous donnez à Rose en agissant de la sorte ? Alors maintenant, que ce soit bien clair : je vais aller la coucher comme il commence à se faire tard, vous deux, vous allez rester ici et discuter comme des personnes adultes et civilisées ! Arthur, s'ils n'arrivent pas à s'entendre raisonnablement : faites ce que vous voulez, quitte à les virer.

-Hermione, là c'est toi qui es excessive, intervint le patriarche.

-Qu'est-ce que vous conseillez dans ce cas ?, demanda-t-elle en préférant de référer à son ainé.

-Rentrés chacun chez vous. Ron, rentre chez toi, Severus et Hermione, rentrez chez vous aussi. Nous allons garder Rose avec Molly, ne vous inquiétez pas. Réfléchissez un peu chacun de votre côté, au calme et ensuite, donnons-nous rendez-vous dans une semaine ou deux pour décider de la suite.

-Arthur ! Je ne vais certainement pas passer une à deux semaines sans voir ma fille !

-Mais non, mais je crois que vous avez besoin de rester dans votre coin, chacun loin de l'autre pour pouvoir réfléchir calmement. Vous pourrez venir voir Rose quand vous voudrez bien entendu.

-Je crois que c'est une bonne idée ...", acquiesça Severus.

C'est ainsi qu'Hermione et Severus eurent transplané en fin de soirée tous les deux pour le Manoir Prince. La jeune sorcière était absolument épuisée, la rencontre avec son ex-mari ayant été plus éprouvante pour elle qu'en apparence.

Une fois leur chambre conjugale retrouvée, ils s'étaient changés avant de s'enlacer, bien au chaud sous la couette.

"Tu trouves vraiment que j'ai été trop loin ?, la questionna-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas ... je ne sais plus ..., murmura-t-elle.

-Comment ça ?, dit-il en écartant une mèche de devant son visage.

-Sur le coup, je savais que tu n'avais pas été raisonnable ... Mais maintenant, je me dis que je lui en aurais bien collée une moi aussi ...

-Si tu veux, ça peut s'arranger ..., dit-il malicieusement.

-Non ! Tu es fou !

-Tu es bien trop gentille ..., dit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

-C'est toi qui est peut-être un peu dur, répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

-Vraiment ? Tu trouves que je suis trop sévère ?, se releva-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Je plaisantais ..., dit-elle en prenant son visage en coupe entre ses mains, Tu es parfait comme tu es !

-Je me demande quand même si j'arriverais vraiment à m'en sortir avec Rose.

-Severus Snape, tu es aveugle ou quoi ?! Tu n'as pas vu la réaction de Rose quand elle t'a vu ? Elle t'aime, tu es résolument son papa pour elle.

-Je crois que tu as exagéré certaines de mes qualités ...

-Non ... Je lui ai parlé du Severus que j'aime, de celui que j'ai épousé, je lui ai parlé de son papa tel qu'il était réellement, dit-elle en caressant ses joues de ses pouces.

-Hermione ...

-Non. Tait-toi un peu ...", dit-elle avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

Il fut surpris de ce baiser mais y répondit avec passion, goûtant ses lèvres amoureusement.

D'une main posée sur son torse, elle le fit s'allonger sur le dos, s'installant sur lui sans lâcher ses lèvres. Elle ne voulait plus se séparer de lui. Ce faisait trop longtemps qu'ils étaient loin d'un de l'autre. Elle commença doucement à onduler du bassin contre ses hanches.

"Hermione ..., dit-il d'une voix progressivement plus rauque.

-Tu parles trop à mon goût ...

-Huumm ... Tu es insatiable ..., dit-il en souriant malicieusement contre ses lèvres.

-J'ai été privée bien trop longtemps ...

-Et moi donc ...", dit-il en la basculant finalement sur le dos pour reprendre le dessus.

Il parsemait son cou de baisers, tous plus brûlants les uns que les autres, laissant des traces légèrement violacées sur sa peau. La jeune sorcière n'était déjà plus que gémissement de plaisir en retrouvant les lèvres de l'homme dans son cou. Quel bonheur c'était de le sentir contre elle, elle ne s'en lassait pas.

Toutes les cellules de son corps brûlaient de désir pour son sombre sorcier qu'elle pouvait sentir haleter contre elle. Qu'elle délice était-ce que de sentir son souffle contre elle !

"Huuum ... Oooh Sev ..., gémit-elle.

-Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué pendant tout ce temps ...

-Tu me l'as dit ... Tout à l'heure ...

-Je sais ... Mais je veux te le dire encore ...

-Oh Merlin !", s'écria-t-elle en sentant ses dents dans sa chair.

Il souriait contre sa peau, se plaisant de savoir que celui qui pouvait éveiller toutes ses sensations en elle, n'était nul autre que lui. D'un sort informulé, il dévoilant entièrement leurs corps respectifs, laissant leur corps se retrouver enfin dans une étreinte électrisante.

Hermione caressait son torse désormais nu, redécouvrant une fois encore les traits fins et délicats qui le caractérisait. Elle embrassait ses pectoraux, les mortillant délicatement en le faisant gémir de plaisir.

C'était un jeu de séduction autant qu'un jeu de plaisir. Ils se redécouvraient l'un l'autre comme si c'était la première fois. Le Maître des potions rendait gloire au corps de sa belle avec une tendresse non feinte, la caressant et l'embrassant avec passion, alternant caresses et mordillement sur sa peau.

La jeune sorcière était en transe, ses pensées s'emmêlant au fil des caresses langoureuses de son amant. Ses gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus puissants jusqu'à se transformer en véritable cris de jouissances quand elle atteint enfin la quintessence du plaisir dans ses bras, entrainant ceux du sombre homme.

Leurs respirations étaient anarchiques et profonde tandis qu'ils essayaient de retrouver leur souffle. La jeune femme trouva tout naturellement sa place entre les bras forts de son époux, ces mêmes bras qui l'avaient tant manqué depuis toutes ses années. Même quand il était dans le coma, il lui arrivait de ses glisser entre ses bras, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Ici, elle pouvait sentir sa chaleur qui irradiait véritablement sa peau, sa force qui la retenait prisonnière contre lui.

« N'oublie jamais, sorcière, que tu es miennes … Peu importe ce que l'on peut dire …, susurra-t-il au creux de son oreille.

-Tu es le seul homme que je veux dans ma vie, Severus. Et compte sur moi pour te le rappeler …, dit-elle en riant doucement.

-Merlin soit loué ! », Dit-il en l'enlaçant un peu plus fort, calant son visage dans le cou de son épouse, son nez plongeant dans la masse duveteuse et encore empreinte de l'odeur de leur amour qu'il respirait avec bonheur.

Ils s'endormirent très rapidement, chacun bercés par l'autre, rejoignant en rêve leur fille.

Loin de là, Molly et Arthur étaient dans le salon avec leur petite-fille, Rose s'étant réveillée en sursaut après un cauchemar.

« Mally ?

-Oui mon trésor ?

-Quand est-ce que je vais voir maman et papa ?

-Mais, ils viennent de partir ma puce …, dit-elle en l'attirant contre elle pour la bercer.

-Mais moi, je veux mon papa et ma maman …, dit-elle tandis que des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux.

-Tu sais, ma chérie, tu vas rester un peu ici avec nous pour le moment … Mais papa et maman, ils vont venir te voir.

-Mon papa, il m'a promis que la prochaine fois, on fera des potions tous les deux. »

Les parents Weasley comprirent à cet instant à quel point l'ancien Mangemort était important pour leur petite-fille mais aussi à quel point il s'impliquait auprès d'elle.

« Alors, il faut aller dormir …

-Pourquoi ?

-Et bien pour être en forme quand ton papa sera là. Sinon, tu ne pourras bien faire les potions …

-Oh oui, c'est vrai ! Bonne nuit Mally !, dit-elle en embrassant cette dernière.

-Bonne nuit mon ange !

-Bonne nuit papy Arthy !

-Bonne nuit mon trésor … »

Ils la virent remonter l'escalier et disparaitre dans les étages.

« Qui aurait pu croire que Severus serait comme ça avec elle ?, dit Molly en riant.

-Voyons, chérie, on savait qu'il n'était pas aussi hostile que ce qu'il voulait bien le montrer …

-Je sais, mais à ce point …

-Tu sais … Parfois, le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore …, dit-il avant de l'enlacer doucement.

-Oula … Tu commences à parler comme Dumbledore le faisait …, dit-elle en riant.

-C'est une mauvaise chose ?

-Non … Juste le signe qu'il est vraiment temps d'aller dormir. »


	24. Chapter 23

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

Les mois avaient passés et progressivement, les tensions c'étaient quelques peu estompés. Avec l'aide de Molly et Arthur, Hermione et Ron avaient pu se parler tous les deux un peu plus calmement. Pourtant, aucun des deux n'avaient voulu abandonner : Ron se battant pour récupérer celle qu'il considérait comme sa fille après toute ces années et Hermione refusant catégoriquement de le laisser élever son enfant.

Severus et elle, avaient tout fait pour se construire un dossier irréprochable. La jeune femme avait épluché tous les livres de droits sorciers qu'elle avait pu trouver, voulant à tout prix avoir la meilleure défense du monde. Ils avaient fait des tests, un premier pour attester du lien maternel entre Hermione et Rose, un second pour attester du mariage entre la Gryffondor et le Serpentard et un dernier pour confirmer le lien paternel entre Severus et Rose. Lorsque les enveloppent noires du Ministère contenant les résultats de tests étaient arrivées simultanément, Hermione avait pu voir pour la première fois, son mari trembler.

Ces enveloppes contenaient les clés de leur dossier. Et même s'ils étaient persuadés du verdict, ils avaient terriblement besoin de cette confirmation officielle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?, demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Je ne sais pas …

-Sev … On connait déjà ce qui est écrit dans ces lettres. Si on a fait ça, ce n'est que pour notre dossier au tribunal, dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui doucement.

-Je sais … Mais, c'est bizarre.

-Hey … Tu m'as épousée, non ?

-Bien sûr !

-Rose est ta fille pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y a eu que toi dans ma vie tout ce temps.

-Je le sais …

-Et je peux t'assurer qu'elle est ma fille, dit-elle en riant doucement.

-Ca aussi je m'en souviens … Et ma main aussi d'ailleurs …

-Alors ouvre ces enveloppes que je puisse les ajouter dans notre dossier. »

Il décacheta les enveloppes les unes après les autres avant de souffler, ne s'étant même pas rendu compte qu'il avait retenu son souffle.

« C'est officiel !, s'exclama-t-il

-Mais bien sûr ! Allez, viens ici, on a quelque chose à fêter … », dit-elle malicieusement en l'attrapant par le col de sa chemise.

Il la suivit dans leur chambre en souriant, l'attrapant par la taille avec envie.

« Tu ne veux pas ajouter les papiers dans notre dossier ?

-Pas maintenant …, dit-elle en commençant à défaire les boutons de sa chemise.

-Tu es terrible, Rosa.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui râlais que je passais mes nuits avec mes livres de droit au lieu de les passer avec toi ?

-Si, et je disais ça à raison …, dit-il en embrassant son cou.

-Je veux rattraper le temps perdu … », répondit-elle simplement en se laissant retomber sur le lit.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La salle du tribunal était déjà bien remplie malgré l'heure matinale. Entre les différents témoins appelés à comparaître, les avocats, les jurés, le juge, le public et puis bien évidemment, les journalistes. Pour une raison encore inconnue, les médias sorciers avaient été mis au courant du divorce des célèbres Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley. Tout le monde avait été d'abord surpris de cette annonce, mais très vite, l'étonnement avait cédé sa place aux commérages. La population s'était très vite divisée en deux clans, les pros-Hermione et les pros-Ron. Quand les uns plaignaient la jeune fille qui avait dû supporter les absences répétées de son mari, les autres argumentaient en plaignant, au contraire, le jeune homme qui s'était entiché de cette Miss Je-Sais-Tout qui maintenant, réclamait le divorce alors qu'il lui avait accordé une vie paisible et à l'abri du besoin.

A 8h précise, les deux partis entrèrent dans le tribunal, passant à travers les journalistes sans desserrer les dents. Severus et Hermione avançaient main dans la main, l'homme rassurant sa jeune épouse en resserrant ses doigts autour des siens. Ginny se tenait à la gauche d'Hermione, séparant le couple d'Arthur et de son fils. Molly était restée au Terrier avec Rose, tout le monde étant tombé d'accord que la présence d Rose n'était pas nécessaire et risquait même de faire plus jaser qu'autre chose. Chacun retrouvèrent très rapidement leurs avocats avant de rentrer dans la salle d'audience.

Le juge et les jurés étaient déjà installés alors que la salle se remplissait progressivement. Ron et son avocat prirent place à la table de gauche tandis qu'Hermione et son avocat étaient à droite. Arthur, Ginny et Severus étaient, quant à eux, dans le box des témoins. Le public prenait place bruyamment jusqu'à ce que le juge ne réclame le silence.

« L'audience est maintenant ouverte. L'affaire traitée aujourd'hui oppose Hermione Jean Granger, anciennement Weasley et supposée Snape à Ronald Bilius Weasley concernant un divorce suivis d'une décision concernant la garde de Rose Kathy Maurane Weasley. Maître Johnson, votre client est-il prêt à comparaitre ?

-Oui, monsieur le juge.

-Et quand à vous, Maître Valoir, qu'en est-il de votre cliente ?

-Nous sommes prêts, Monsieur le juge.

-Bien, Maître Johnson, à vous l'honneur.

L'homme se redressa, réajustant ses robes avant de s'avancer devant les jurés.

-Mesdames et Messieurs les jurés, Monsieur le Juge, j'aimerais tout d'abord appeler mon client, Ronald Weasley à venir comparaitre.

-Bien, Maître. Monsieur Weasley veuillez, vous présenter à la barre.

Ron obtempéra, venant se placer en face de son avocat.

-Jurez-vous solennellement de dire la vérité, toute la vérité et rien que la vérité ?

-Je le jure.

-Dans le cas où vous ne respecteriez pas cette parole, sachez que du Véritasérum vous sera administré.

-Très bien.

-Monsieur Weasley, pouvez-vous rappeler aux jurés votre parcours depuis que vous avez quitté l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard en mai 1998, suite à votre victoire dans la bataille finale ?

-Et bien, après avoir vaincu Voldemort, je suis entré avec Harry au Ministère au bureau des Aurors. J'ai décroché un poste en tant qu'Auror. J'ai travaillé à plusieurs reprises sur des missions concernant des anciens Mangemorts, notamment.

-Bien. Donc, depuis votre sortie de l'école, vous avez toujours eu une source de revenu fixe et cela continue encore à ce jour ?

-C'est cela, oui.

-Quand avez-vous épousé Hermione Granger ?

-Nous nous sommes mariés en juillet 1998, juste après notre victoire.

-Donc, vous auriez dû fêter votre 5e anniversaire de mariage ?

-Oui.

-Et concernant la petite Rose ?

-Lorsque j'ai épousé Hermione, j'ai reconnu Rose comme ma fille pour que nous puissions former une famille tous ensemble.

-Mais êtes-vous le père de Rose ?

-Je me considère comme tel. Je l'ai élevé avec Hermione depuis ses premiers mois jusqu'à maintenant.

-Merci … Une dernière question : où vivez-vous pour le moment ?

-Dans ma maison. Avec Hermione, nous avons emménagé dans notre propre maison juste après notre mariage.

-Bien, donc, si je résume bien, vous avez élevé la jeune Rose, et avez vécu pendant presque 5 ans en tant que famille sous le même toi, accompagné d'Hermione Granger, votre femme.

-C'est exact.

-Je n'ai plus de question, monsieur le juge.

-Bien, Maître Valoir, le témoin est à vous.

-Merci votre honneur. Bien, Monsieur Weasley, pouvez-vous nous rappeler la situation de notre pays suite à la victoire face aux Forces du Mal.

-Et bien … »


	25. Chapter 24

« Ne t'inquiètes pas … »

« Monsieur Weasley, avez-vous besoin que je précise ma question ?

-Non …

-Et bien, répondez à la question dans ce cas.

-Après notre victoire, les Mangemorts qui n'avaient pas été tués ont fuis. Les Aurors étaient à leurs recherches alors qu'eux, étaient à la recherche de leurs traîtres.

-De leurs traîtres ?

-Oui, ils poursuivaient ceux qui s'étaient retournés contre eux.

-Est-ce que l'un de ces individus se trouve dans cette salle ?

-Pardon ?

-Dans cette salle, dans ce tribunal, voyez-vous une personne qui, au moment de la bataille finale ou même avant, a rejoint nos rangs pour se battre contre les Forces du Mal ?

-Oui …, dit-il doucement.

-Excusez-moi, je crains que les jurés n'aient pas entendus.

-Oui.

-Pouvez-vous le désigner ?

-Severus Snape.

-A-t-il combattu avec vous ?

-Oui.

-Très bien. Une dernière question : avant de vous marier avec ma cliente, quels étaient vos liens ?

-Nous étions meilleurs amis.

-Vous voulez dire que vous n'avez pas entretenu de relation plus intime que l'amitié avant de vous marier ?

-Et bien …

-Je vous rappelle que vous avez juré de dire la vérité, Monsieur Weasley.

-Non, nous n'avons pas eu de relations plus intimes avant notre mariage.

-Merci, monsieur Weasley, je n'ai plus de questions.

-Bien, les jurés souhaitent-ils poser d'autres questions au témoin ?, demanda le juge.

-Pas pour l'instant monsieur le juge.

-Bien. Monsieur Weasley, vous pouvez retourner vous asseoir. Maître Valoir, veuillez continuer s'il vous plaît.

-Très bien. J'aimerais appeler Hermione Snape à la barre pour témoigner.

Hermione se releva pour prendre la place de Ron.

\- Jurez-vous solennellement de dire la vérité, toute la vérité et rien que la vérité ?

-Je le jure.

\- Dans le cas où vous ne respecteriez pas cette parole, sachez que du Véritasérum vous sera administré.

-D'accord.

-Bien, Madame Snape, Monsieur Weasley vient de nous confier qu'avant votre mariage, vous n'avez pas entretenu de relation intime, est-ce exacte ?

-Oui.

-Pouvez-vous nous expliquer les raisons de votre mariage à Ronald Weasley ?

-La guerre venait de se finir et beaucoup de Mangemorts étaient en liberté. Avec Rose, nous devions absolument nous mettre en sécurité.

-Pourquoi vous mettre en sécurité ?

-A cause de notre nom à toutes les deux. Je me suis mariée et Rose portait le nom de mon mari. Malheureusement, il était recherché par les Mangemorts, c'est ce qui nous mettait toutes les deux en danger. Nous devions donc changer de nom, c'est pour cette raison que Ron et moi, nous nous sommes mariés.

-Pourquoi avoir choisi d'épouser Monsieur Weasley et pas un autre homme ?

-Ce n'était pas un mariage d'amour, tout cela a toujours été clair entre nous. Dans mon cœur, je n'ai jamais appartenu à un autre homme qu'à mon mari. Ronald et moi étions amis depuis nos 11 ans, pour moi, il était celui qui pouvait le plus m'aider dans cette situation.

-Et votre ami Harry Potter, il était aussi votre ami depuis vos 11 ans …

-Oui, mais il était déjà avec Ginny. Je ne pouvais pas me marier avec lui et briser le couple heureux et amoureux qu'il formait avec ma meilleure amie.

-Très bien. Pouvez-vous nous dire en quoi votre situation actuelle est-elle différente de celle d'i ans ?

-Tous les Mangemorts et partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres sont maintenant soit morts, soit emprisonnés à Azkaban. Je ne voulais pas rester mariée à Ron alors que ce n'était plus nécessaire. Je voulais retrouver mon mari, mon véritable mari.

-Est-il ici, dans cette salle ?

-Oui. Severus Snape est mon mari.

-S'il vous plait, votre honneur, Maître Valoir embrouille les témoins avec des suppositions, intervient l'avocat de Ron.

-Développez, Maître Johnson.

-Maître Valoir admet qu'Hermione Granger est mariée à Severus Snape, hors, aucune preuve n'atteste de ce fait.

-Maître Valoir, avez-vous de quoi attester vos dire et ceux de votre cliente ?

-Monsieur le juge, puisque Maître Johnson le demande, j'aimerais présenter aux jurés la pièce B16-43.

-De quoi s'agit-il ?

-Une confirmation faite par un bureau de Sainte-Mangouste, attestant du mariage du sang d'Hermione Jean Granger avec Severus Tobias Rogue.

-Un mariage de sang ?, s'étonna le juge, interrogeant directement Hermione.

-Oui, votre honneur. Severus et moi avons réalisé un mariage de sang il y a un peu plus de 5 ans. Nous voulions nous unir absolument, mais la situation politique nous l'empêchait. Alors Severus a pensé à ce type très spécial de mariage. Ça nous a permis de nous unir tous les deux, sans risquer quoi que ce soit.

-Votre honneur, si vous le voulez bien, Severus Snape viendra témoigner un peu plus tard.

-Bien Maître, je vous invite donc à continuer.

-Donc, Madame Snape qu'est-il advenu de votre mari durant ces 5 années ?

-Il a été plongé dans un coma profond, systématiquement maintenu entre la vie et la mort. Durant la bataille finale, il a pris lui-même un sortilège de Magie Noire qui m'était destiné.

-Pouvez-vous nous en dire un peu plus sur ce sortilège ?

-C'est un autre Mangemort qui me l'avait lancé sur le champ de bataille. Jusque-là, j'ignorais ce qu'était « Anima Somno », je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ce sort mais après avoir fait des recherches, j'ai découvert que ce sortilège endort simplement l'âme, la laissant entre le monde des vivants et celui des morts. Notre âme est prise au piège dans notre enveloppe charnelle, pas tout à fait vivante mais pas morte non plus. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'existe aucun antidote.

-Très bien. Donc, Severus Snape a détourné sur lui ce sortilège qui vous était destiné au départ.

-C'est cela.

-Je n'ai plus de questions pour l'instant, Monsieur le juge.

-Votre honneur, les jurés auraient besoin d'un éclaircissement de la part de Madame Snape …, intervint le premier juré.

-Je vous en prie.

-Madame Snape, comment expliquez-vous que Severus Snape, votre mari, soit en vie après avoir été touché de ce sort comme vous les prétendez ?

-Les médicomages de Sainte-Mangouste n'ont encore trouvé aucune raison de ce réveil. Il avait été transporté dans un plus petit hôpital, à la campagne et subitement, il se serait réveillé.

-Merci Madame.

-Maitre Johnson, le témoin est à vous.

-Merci. Miss Granger.

-Snape. Je ne m'appelle plus Granger depuis plus de 5 ans maintenant. Je suis Madame Hermione Snape, Maître.

-Soit. Pouvez-vous rappeler aux jurés, comme votre ex-mari l'a fait plus tôt, votre parcours depuis la fin de votre scolarité ?

-Et bien, après la guerre, j'ai épousé Ron. Ma fille et moi sommes parties habiter chez lui. Ron ne voulait pas que j'ai un travail pour pouvoir m'occuper de ma fille. J'ai donc respecté son envie, ayant accepté de m'épouser pour nous sauver, je ne pouvais décemment pas lui refuser sa requête.

-Et maintenant ?

-J'ai trouvé un travail dans chez un apothicaire/potionniste qui vient d'ouvrir sur le chemin de Traverse.

-Vous avez donc finalement trouvé une source de revenus fixe après avoir vécu aux dépends de Monsieur Weasley durant 5 ans.

-Objection, votre honneur. Toutes sorcières ont le droit de ne pas travailler lorsqu'elles ont un enfant. Ce détail ne relève pas du tribunal, mais du couple.

-Je ne faisais que planter le décor, contra Maître Johnson.

-En y ajoutant des connotations superflues qui influencent les jurés.

-Objection retenue. Les jurés ne prendront pas compte de la dernière remarque de Maître Johnson, trancha le juge.

-Veuillez m'excuser. Je poursuis donc, Miss Granger …

-Madame Snape, je vous prierai de bien vouloir m'appeler par mon nom, Maître …, rectifia Hermione une nouvelle fois.

-Autant pour moi, l'habitude … Une autre question, que faites-vous maintenant avec votre petite fille ?

-Excusez-moi, je ne comprends pas votre question …

-Je reformule … hum … Pendant 5 ans, vous avez continuellement été là pour elle, étant sorcière au foyer. Mais maintenant, vous avez, selon vos dires, trouvé un travail alors je vous demande comment vous allez faire pour vous occuper de Rose ?

-Ma fille a 5 ans, elle réclame donc moins d'attention que quand elle n'était qu'un bébé. De plus, je suis autorisée à l'emmener sur mon lieu de travail ou à travailler depuis mon domicile.

-En parlant de votre domicile, où vivez-vous depuis que vous avez quitté la maison de Monsieur Weasley.

-J'ai été pendant une courte période chez mes parents, dans le Londres moldu. Mais j'habite maintenant avec mon époux dans son Manoir.

-Excusez-moi, mais votre époux … ?

-Severus Snape.

-Il n'existe aucun Manoir Snape enregistré au Ministère …

-Il s'agit du Manoir Prince.

-Très bien, je n'ai plus de questions …

-Messieurs les jurés, d'autres questions ?

-Aucune votre honneur …

-Très bien … La séance est suspendue jusqu'à 11h. Nous reprendrons ensuite en écoutant les dires des témoins. »

Tout le tribunal se releva, la juge quitta la salle, suivit des jurés et pour finir, du public et des deux partis. Severus rejoint immédiatement Hermione pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Tu te débrouilles à merveille, Rosa.

-Merci … Mais j'ai peur …

-Ne t'inquiète pas …

-Votre mari a raison, Madame Snape, assura Maître Valoir.

-Vous croyez ?

-Honnêtement, vous avez fait un travail formidable. Votre dossier est très complet et vous êtes absolument dans vos droits. Nous nous battrons jusqu'au bout, bien évidemment, mais je peux vous assurer que vous aurez récupéré votre fille à la fin du procès.

-Tu vois … Allez, viens prendre l'air un peu … »


	26. Chapter 25

« Ça t'amuses ? »

Elle accueilli comme une bienfaitrice cette bouffée de fraicheur qui vint fouetter son visage. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte à quel point elle avait chaud jusqu'à maintenant. Elle se tenait toujours au bras de Severus, ce dernier faisant barrière entre sa belle et les journalistes.

Le Maître des Potions se dirigea vers un coin à l'écart, espérant enfin trouver la paix, malheureusement, Ron déboula à leur suite.

« Ça t'amuses ?, cracha-t-il comme du venin

-Quoi ?, contra la jeune femme.

-De dépeindre comme une parfaite petite femme et clamer haut et fort que tu es sa femme, dit-il d'un air dédaigneux.

-D'abord, si ton avocat m'appelait correctement, je n'aurais pas à le rectifier et ensuite, oui, je suis fière d'être sa femme et alors ?

-Tu te fais passer pour une petite sainte mais on sait tous les deux que tu es loin d'en être une.

-Pardon ?! Et toi alors ? Tu crois être le mari et le père parfait ? Tu es loin du compte ! Tu n'étais jamais à la maison, tu ne t'occupais jamais de Rose et pourtant, tout ce qu'elle demandait, c'était de passer un peu de temps avec celui qu'elle considérait comme son père. Et toi, où étais-tu ? Au travail, avec tes collègues, dans un bar, occupé mais en aucun cas, tu n'étais avec elle.

-Elle reste ma fille dans mon cœur !

-Mais tu t'entends ? Tu n'es jamais là pour elle, tu ne t'occupes pas d'elle et tu veux l'avoir à plein temps ?

-Qui lui a servi de père pendant 5 ans ?

-Servi de père … Tu parles de ça comme d'une tare. Je suis sa mère et je te préviens que jamais tu ne pourras m'enlever mon enfant, compris ?!

-Et lui alors ? De quel droit pourrait-il avoir Rose ?

-Je suis son père, intervint Severus, visiblement irrité.

-Son père … Vous n'avez jamais été là pour elle !

-Excusez-moi d'avoir été dans le coma, dit-il, sarcastique.

-Quelle excuse … En attendant, vous n'avez pas été là pour elle.

-Pourtant, je reste son véritable père et je compte bien l'élever comme telle.

-Alors là, vous pouvez toujours rêver ! Moi vivant, jamais vous n'élèverez tous les deux ma fille !

-Ron ! Il ne s'agit pas de TA fille, c'est ce que tu ne réalises pas ! Elle est notre fille. Maintenant, désolée, mais nous devons y aller. », Dit-elle en entrainant Severus avec elle, voulant à tous prix s'éloigner de lui.

Alors qu'ils venaient à peine de se retrouver, de nouveau, seuls, leur avocat les rejoint.

« Je suis désolé de vous interrompre, mais l'audience va reprendre dans très peu de temps. Monsieur Snape, vous serez peut-être le suivant à témoigner.

-Peut-être ? L'ordre n'est pas défini ?

-Et bien, il semblerait que Maître Johnson et son client aient demandés une entrevue particulière avec le juge …

-Une entrevue particulière, mais … Comment ?!, s'affola la jeune femme.

-Restez calme … Maître Johnson est en ce moment même avec le juge.

-Et nous, qu'est-ce que nous pouvons faire ?

-Rien … Nous allons simplement attendre la reprise de l'audience et aviser par la suite.

-Oui mais et si …

-Madame Snape. Calmez-vous ! Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire : vous êtes dans vos droits et qui plus est, le dossier que vous avez préparé est sans failles. Alors, détendez-vous auprès de votre époux et attendons calmement la reprise de l'audience.

-Je m'en occupe, Maître … », assura Severus avant d'attirer son épouse un peu plus contre lui.

L'avocat lui fit un signe de tête pour acquiescer avant de s'éloigner.

« Hermione, calme-toi, s'il te plait …

-Mais, qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien faire ?

-Je n'en sais rien et ça n'a aucune importance.

-Mais je ne veux pas qu'ils nous enlèvent Rose …, dit-elle tout bas.

-Mais tu écoutes un peu ce que l'on te dit ?, dit-il amusé, Ton avocat n'arrête pas de dire que tout va bien se passer, que nous sommes dans nos droits et qu'ils ne peuvent rien faire … Je crois qu'il s'y connait un peu, non ?

\- Oui … Mais, j'ai peur …

-Viens là, Rosa … », dit-il doucement en l'attirant contre lui.

Il referma ses bras autour d'elle avant de l'embrasser délicatement dans le cou. Il la sentit frissonner contre lui et réitéra son geste, remontant lentement jusqu'au creux de son oreille.

« Tu es la meilleure mère que Rose puisse avoir, simplement parce que tu es la sienne … Ne te déprécies pas et ne doute pas autant de toi …

-Huum … Qui dit ça ?

-Pardon ?

-Tu es l'homme qui se déprécie le plus au monde …, dit-elle tout bas.

-A croire que nous nous sommes trouvés », dit-il du même ton.

Cet homme était incroyable, en quelques mots, il avait réussi à l'apaiser, à l'isoler dans une petite bulle, loin de ce procès qui n'avait pas lieux d'être, loin de toute cette sutpide agitation médiatique, loin de tout. Pourtant, quand ils entrèrent de nouveau dans la salle d'audience, elle sentit son stress revenir au galop. Des milliers de questions tournaient en boucles dans son esprit et en voyant le sourire rayonnant de Ron, elle sut qu'avec son avocat, ils leur avaient encore réservé quelque chose de tordu.

Certes, elle comprenait la détresse de son ami. Il avait élevé la petite comme sa fille, au même titre que les Weasley avaient été des membres de sa famille, mais elle avait l'impression qu'il avait véritablement oublié qu'aucun lien de sang ne les liaient tous les deux. Il la considérait comme sa fille et avait été bien plus affecté par cette séparation qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

« La séance peut reprendre … Maître Johnson, quel témoin désirez-vous appeler à témoigner ?

-J'appelle Arthur Weasley, à la barre …

-Monsieur Weasley, veuillez-vous lever je vous prie …

Le patriarche obtempéra, visiblement embarrasser de venir à la barre dans une telle affaire.

-Jurez-vous solennellement de dire la vérité, toute la vérité et rien que la vérité ?

-Je le jure, répéta-t-il mécaniquement.

\- Dans le cas où vous ne respecteriez pas cette parole, sachez que du Véritasérum vous sera administré.

-Très bien …

-Bien, Monsieur Weasley, pouvez-vous nous expliquer, selon vous, les liens qui ont toujours unis votre fils, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger ?

-Et bien … Ils ont toujours été très proches. Depuis leurs onze ans, avec Harry, ils ne se quittaient plus.

-Très bien, avez-vous eu connaissance d'une possible romance entre Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger ?

-Heu …

-Monsieur Weasley ?... Vous avez prêté serment …

-Je sais, je sais …

-Alors ?

-Nous nous attendions tous à ce qu'il y ait quelque chose entre eux. Harry était avec Ginny, nous nous attentions à ce que Ron et Hermione se mettent ensemble.

-Donc, l'annonce de leur mariage ne vous a pas surprise ?

-Si bien sûr que si … Enfin, nous ne savions pas qu'ils étaient ensemble avant alors entendre parler de mariage nous a tous un peu surpris mais nous étions simplement heureux pour eux. Nous avons pensé qu'avec la guerre qui venait d'avoir lieu, ils avaient réalisé qu'ils voulaient absolument être ensemble.

-Vous avez réellement cru que la guerre et la situation quelque peu précaire de notre pays les avait poussés à se dévoiler et à se marier ?

-Bien sûr !

-Puis-je me permettre de vous demander pourquoi vous êtes si affirmatif ?

-Ma femme et moi nous sommes mariés alors que la première Grande Guerre se préparait.

-Merci, Monsieur Weasley. En parlant de votre épouse, pouvez-vous nous dire où elle se trouve ?

-Molly est au Terrier, elle garde Rose.

-Vous avez l'air de l'aimer énormément cette petite …

-Votre honneur, je vous prie, cela n'est pas une question, de plus Maître Johnson essaye, une fois de plus d'influencer les jurés en incluant des détails qui n'ont pas lieux d'être dans une affaire de divorce.

-Objection retenue. Maître Johnson, faîtes attention à vos questions je vous prie.

-Veuillez m'excuser. Je ne voulais que signifier aux jurés l'attachement que cinq années de vie communes ont pu créer pour Rose et la famille Weasley.

-Mais ce n'est en aucun cas pertinent pour le moment, Maître … Nous statuons sur le divorce d'Hermione Snape et de Ronald Wealsey, pas encore sur ce qui est de l'avenir de Rose Weasley.

-Bien, puis-je continuer, votre honneur ?

-Si vous avez d'autres questions pour ce témoin, je vous y invite.

-Bien, hum … Monsieur Weasley, pouvez-vous nous dire quel carrière vous avez choisi après vos études ?

-J'ai directement travaillé au Ministère …

-Excusez-moi, votre honneur ?, intervint de nouveau Maître Valoir.

-Oui ?

-Peut-être que Maître Johnson pourra m'éclairer mais je ne vois pas en quoi la carrière de Monsieur Wealsey, aussi brillante soit-elle, puisse nous éclairer dans ce cas de divorce.

-Maître Johnson, pouvez-vous répondre à Maître Valoir ?

-Bien sûr, votre honneur. Je souhaitais mettre en relation et établir une parallèle entre les deux couples. Hermione Granger a toujours été proche de la famille Weasley, tout comme, Harry Potter l'était. Chacun de ces deux jeunes gens ont mêmes épousés l'un des membres de cette famille. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Monsieur Potter a décidé, suite à la naissance de son premier enfant, de prendre un congé pour s'occuper de lui comme il se doit. Hermione Granger a fait de même pour son propre enfant et Molly Weasley s'est toujours occupée elle-même de ses enfants. Il est normal et évident, que Miss Granger a voulu, suite à son mariage avec Ronald Weasley, reproduire la modèle maternel de Madame Weasley.

-Très bien, trancha le juge. »

Hermione suivit la suite du procès avec plus ou moins d'attention. Elle avait décroché après l'explication de Maître Johnson. Ils voulaient vraiment faire croire qu'elle avait choisi cette vie de femme au foyer ? Bien sûr, elle respectait Molly et l'adorait, mais jamais elle n'aurait voulu de cette vie comme étant la sienne.

Elle ne prêta plus attention au reste du procès. Arthur avait clos cette première journée, son avocat ayant demandé un report d'audience pour adaptation de défense en vue des liens larges qui avaient été établis par la partie adverse. En réalité, ce n'était qu'une excuse. Elle lui avait demandé de trouver un moyen pour continuer le procès demain, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle voulait voir sa fille, retrouver sa maison et Severus, qu'ils puissent tous les trois être de nouveaux réunis.

A la sortie du tribunal, mari et femme transplanèrent au Terrier, restant toute l'après-midi auprès de leur fille, jouant avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle doive aller se coucher. Rose restait chez Molly et Arthur. C'était ce qu'ils avaient convenu jusqu'au divorce et la décision finale du juge, comme ça, aucun des deux partis n'était favorisé.

Et même si elle avait été forte jusque-là, arrivée au Manoir, elle ne put empêcher les larmes de couler le long de ses joues.

« Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Elle me manque … Je … Je veux ma petite fille …, dit-elle en sanglotant.

-Je sais, Rosa, mais ça va aller …, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Non, tu ne sais pas !, dit-elle en le repoussant, Il m'a pris MA fille !

-Elle est ma fille aussi, Hermione …, dit-il en restant calme.

-Ce n'est pas pareil … Je l'ai sentie en moi pendant 9 mois, je l'ai nourrie, je lui ai appris à marcher … Je la réconfortais quand elle faisait des cauchemars, quand elle avait peur … Je cuisinais avec elle, je faisais des potions et lui lisait des histoires … On jouait toutes les deux à la balançoire, on faisait des balades … Elle … Elle est mon petit rayon de soleil … Mon bébé à moi … Personne n'a le droit de me la prendre … Personne n'a le droit de me séparer de ma fille …, dit-elle en sanglotant.

-Personne ne va te l'enlever, Hermione, je t'en fais le serment. Mais maintenant, tu n'es plus toute seule. Tu sais … Tout ce temps que je n'ai pas passé avec elle, je le regrette terriblement même mais je ne peux plus rien y faire. Je n'étais pas là et jamais je ne pourrai rattraper ça, mais je suis heureux que ce soit toi qui aies été là …

-Elle est tout ... Elle m'a donné envie de sourire, de vivre et de rire pendant ces cinq années, pendant que toi, tu étais absent …, dit-elle en le regardant, les yeux empli de larmes.

-Je sais …, dit-il tout bas, se sentant coupable de ne pas avoir été présent pour elles deux.

-C'est idiot … Tu m'as sauvée et moi, je suis là à te faire des reproches alors que tu n'y es pour rien …, dit-elle en prenant son visage entre ses mains, la culpabilité face à ses paroles lui revenant.

-Si j'avais pu faire un choix, je serais resté avec vous deux … Mais tu étais menacée et je ne pouvais pas admettre de te perdre sans rien faire.

-Et moi, tu as pensé un instant à moi ? A ma douleur, à ma tristesse ?

-Je n'ai pensé qu'à ta vie et au futur que tu aurais avec notre enfant, c'est tout ce qui était important.

-Oui … Et regarde où nous en sommes maintenant … Ron nous l'a prise …, dit-elle amer.

-On va la récupérer … Je t'en fais le serment …

-Tu ne peux pas promettre ça …

-Je suis Severus Snape, je peux tout faire !, dit-il d'un air supérieur.

-Mais bien sûr …, dit-elle en riant doucement.

-Allez vient, allons dormir … Demain sera une longue journée ... »


	27. Chapter 26

« Ce jugement est sans appel. »

Les témoignages se suivaient, les uns à la suite des autres. Certains dépeignant Hermione comme une femme avide de célébrité, délaissant sa fille pour des banquets avec des membres du Ministère, la confiant à des nourrices dans le plus grand secret du monde magique. D'autre, ne revanche, racontait l'histoire d'une femme forte et courageuse, élevant sa fille presque seule, ne perdant jamais le sourire. Une femme douce et affectueuse, attentive et tendre.

Severus avait été appelé à témoigner, l'avocat de Ron veillant particulièrement à souligner ses années en tant que Mangemort, les insultes et les vacheries qu'il avait fait à ses élèves, allant jusqu'à appeler certains d'entre eux à venir témoigner. Il avait été enfoncé jusqu'au cou, mais ne pouvait nier. Oui, il avait été Mangemort. Oui, il avait traumatisé des élèves. Oui, il avait fait toutes ses choses, il ne pouvait pas nier. Heureusement, leur avocat était là pour le guider dans ses questions.

Après avoir été dépeins comme l'être le plus immonde et infâme de la Terre, le voilà décrit comme un homme capable de compassion, d'amour, de tendresse, de douceur.

Lui-même le voyait, les jurés étaient perdus. Ils ne savaient plus qui croire et à cet instant, il eut ses premiers doutes. Est-ce qu'ils allaient vraiment gagner ce procès ? Il fallait avouer que l'avocat de Ron était très doué et il suffisait de mettre un doute minime dans la tête des jurés pour faire basculer la balance.

Alors que le juge avait déclaré qu'une pause s'imposait, Hermione et Severus purent enfin se retrouver.

« Rosa … Tout va bien ?..., demanda-t-il en la prenant contre lui.

-J'ai besoin de prendre l'air … », souffla-t-elle en se cachant contre son torse.

Dehors, une horde de journalistes les attendaient, tels des vautours à la recherche d'une charogne. C'était le dernier jour du procès et tous voulaient être les premiers à pouvoir publier le verdict et les témoignages.

Alors que Severus faisait tout pour avancer, emmenant Hermione avec lui, tout le monde s'arrêta net un instant. En relevant la tête, les époux purent voir arriver Ron, la petite dans les bras. Devant tous ses regards braqués sur elle, elle s'agita, voulant vraisemblablement quitter les bras du fils Weasley. Ce dernier la relâcha et elle courut jusqu'à Hermione, sautant dans ses bras.

« Maman … Maman, fais les partir …, dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

-Je suis là ma chouette …, dit-elle en la cachant du regard des autres.

-Papa … Toi, fais les partir … Je veux pas qu'ils soient là … J'ai peur … », dit-elle en pleurant, tendant un bras vers Severus.

Les journalistes, qui n'en avaient pas perdus une miette voulurent se rapprocher, réclamant des mots de Rose, voulant connaître son ressentis et ce qu'elle désirait. Mais tout ce qu'ils purent s'attirer, ce fut les pleurs de la petite, et la colère noire de son père.

« Laissez là ! Vous vous écartez tout de suite ! », Dit-il en restant contre les deux femmes, empêchant ces animaux d'avancer plus.

« Maman, j'ai peur ! Dis leur de partir … Je veux pas ! Je veux pas !…, pleurait la petite fille, se blottisant contre sa maman.

-Papa ne les laissera pas ma chérie … Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce …

-Pourquoi ils sont là ?

-C'est compliqué ma chouette … »

Une fois à l'abri des regards, Rose montra son visage sous la caresse de Severus.

« Papa ? Tu les as faits tous partir ?

-Oui chérie … Ils sont tous partis …

-Tu es le meilleur des papas !, dit-elle en allant dans ses bras.

-Rose, pourquoi tu es ici … Tu devais rester avec Mally …, intervint Hermione doucement.

-C'est papou qui est venu me chercher, il a dit que j'allais devoir te dire au revoir et à papa aussi … Mais moi, je veux rester avec toi …

-On restera ensemble ma chérie, personne ne va nous séparer …, répondit Hermione en posant son front contre celui de sa fille.

-Mais, papou il a dit que maintenant, j'allais rester avec lui et Malia.

-Malia, qui est Malia ?, l'interrogea le Maître des Potions.

-Quand je vais chez Mally, papou il dit toujours qu'il doit retrouver Malia et maintenant, il a dit qu'on allait être tous les trois dans la maison …

-Qu'est-ce que cet idiot a encore inventé ?, grommela Severus.

-Sev ! Ne parle pas comme ça devant Rose !, s'indigna la Rouge et Or.

-Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais insulté ouvertement.

-Tu ne dois pas dire des choses comme ça …

-Pourquoi papou c'est un idiot ?, demanda-t-elle en souriant.

-Pour rien ma belle, ce n'est pas un idiot …

-Si au contraire … Papou, il a été très méchant parce qu'il veut te garder pour lui tout seul …

-Severus !

-C'est la vérité, non ?

-Ce n'est pas parce que c'est la vérité qu'il faut la dire de cette manière ! Ron a expliqué pourquoi il avait agi de cette manière …

-Hermione, de quel côté es-tu ?

-Du nôtre, bien sûr, je veux garder Rose, mais je peux comprendre sa démarche …

-Parce que toi, tu aurais fait pareil peut-être ?

-Non, je ne dis pas ça, mais c'est normal qu'il veuille garder Rose … Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il a toujours été son papa …

-Non, mon papa, c'est pas lui ! Lui, c'est papou ! Papa, c'est lui …, dit-elle en enlaçant Severus.

-De toute façon, je voulais t'en parler …, dit Hermione d'une petite voix.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-J'aimerais que Ron puisse continuer de voir Rose …

-Quoi ?

-Pas tous les jours, mais plutôt, un peu comme avec Arthur et Molly, tu comprends ?

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire … Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux le faire …

-Et bien, pour lui, je sais que ça risque difficile si nous gagnons …

-Tu crois qu'il va se soucier de toi si c'est lui qui gagne ?

-Non … Mais moi, je ne suis pas comme lui …

-Tu t'occupes beaucoup trop des autres.

-Je sais, mais je voudrais lui proposer ça … Bien sûr, on sera là quand il verra Rose et il ne pourra pas partir avec elle sans notre autorisation et puis, ce sera juste une visite … Mais je trouve que c'est important …

-Si papou il a été méchant, je veux plus le voir !, décréta Rose.

-Chérie, si nous sommes ici maintenant, c'est aussi grâce à papou …

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui … N'est-ce oas Severus ? …, dit-elle en insistant.

-C'est vrai … », avoua-t-il avant de les prendre toutes les deux dans ses bras.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Mesdames et Messieurs, les jurés ont départagés et sont maintenant prêt à rendre leur verdict. Monsieur le juré principal, pouvez-vous rendre un verdict à l'unanimité ?

-Monsieur le juge après délibérations, nous avons pu effectivement rendre un verdict à l'unanimité.

-Bien … A vous la parole dans ce cas …

-Concernant le divorce de Ronald Bilius Weasley et Hermione Jean Granger, les jurés ont jugés que leur mariage ayant été fondé sur des circonstances particulières dues au climat général de notre monde.

Concernant la demande de madame Hermione Jean Granger de reprendre le nom de Snape comme lors de son premier mariage, suite aux circonstances de cette séparation précipitée et aux preuves apportées du fait que ce mariage ai bien été effectif et soit viable, les jurés ont décidés d'octroyer à Madame Hermione Jean Granger de redevenir Hermione Jean Snape et d'être ainsi officiellement liée à Monsieur Severus Tobias Snape.

Et enfin, concernant la petite Rose Kathy Maurane Weasley, les jurés ont décidés suite à des votes répétés et en vue des circonstances d'octroyer la garde complète de la petite à Hermione Snape. Les jurés s'expliquent par le fait qu'il serait immoral de séparer une enfant aussi jeune de sa mère biologique si cette dernière peut subvenir dignement à ses besoins.

-Très bien. Quelqu'un a-t-il quelque chose à ajouter ?

-Oui, nous, Monsieur le juge.

-Maître Valoir ? Votre cliente n'est pas encore satisfaite du jugement ?

-Au contraire Monsieur le Juge, mais compte tenu du lien que Monsieur Ronald Weasley semble entretenir avec la petite Rose, Madame Snape demande que Monsieur Weasley puisse avoir un droit occasionnel de visite au même titre que n'importe quelle personne de leur entourage.

-Et bien, si tel est le désir de Madame Snape, elle peut bien évidemment s'entretenir avec Monsieur Weasley afin de convenir de jours où une rencontre pourrait avoir lieu. Pas d'autres objections ?...Bien, ce jugement est sans appel ! », Dit-il en frappant bruyamment avec son maillet.

Alors qu'ils venaient tous à peine de se lever, Ron se rapprocha d'Hermione, lui tendant la main.

« Il faut qu'on parle … », dit-il simplement.

La jeune femme acquiesça d'un signe de tête, lui prenant la main et transplanant avec lui.


	28. Chapter 27

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

Ils étaient arrivés dans un petit endroit isolé, en bordure de forêt. Personne ne les avait suivis, et rien que pour ça, elle était rassurée.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Ronald ?

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

-Avec Rose ?

-Oui ... Tu as gagné alors pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pour enfoncer encore plus le clou ?

-Rien à voir... Je voulais simplement te permettre de la voir ...

-Qu'est-ce que Snape en pense ?

-Je ne vais pas mentir, il n'était pas très enchanté au départ ...

-Et ?

-Je lui en ai parlé ... On a discuté tous les deux et, on a réussi à trouver un terrain d'entente.

-Qui est ?

-Tu sais, on pourrait en parler tous les trois.

-Je ne veux pas parler avec lui !

-Vous êtes vraiment des gamins tous les deux ..., Souffla-t-elle.

-Quels sont les termes de cette "entente" ?, Insista-t-il.

-Tu peux voir Rose, mais ...

-Ah voilà les choses intéressantes.

-Tu ne débarque pas à l'improviste à la maison.

-Oh non, je préfère laisser à Snape le temps de se cacher.

-Nous serons présents ... Ou au moins l'un d'entre nous.

-Quoi ?!

-Severus et moi sommes les parents de Rose, nous serons présents.

-Il y en a d'autres ? ...

-Tu ne pourras pas partie seul, sur un coup de tête avec elle.

-Parce qu'en plus, je serais obligé de rester dans votre maison ?!

-La nôtre ou celle de tes parents ...

-Pas chez moi ?

-On verra.

-C'est bon, c'est tout ?

-Si tu n'es pas content, pas de soucis : tu ne vois plus Rose.

-Non ! Je veux pouvoir voir ma fille !

-Ronald, n'oublie pas que Severus est son papa ... Tu as été présent pour elle depuis qu'elle est petite et pour ça, je t'en suis reconnaissante. Mais maintenant, j'aimerais qu'ils puissent retrouver une certaine complicité tous les deux ...

-Ils n'ont aucune complicité à avoir. Snape est froid, mauvais, sadique et horrible, tu le sais.

-Grandis un peu. Severus peut être doux, tendre et aimant. C'est un homme comme les autres ! Et il a le droit de passer du temps avec sa fille ...

-Tu sais bien ce que j'en pense.

-Tout ce que je veux, c'est que Rose puisse être avec son papa sans que tu reste totalement sur le côté.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Juste par pure bonté d'âme ?

-Oui ... Je n'ai jamais voulu cette situation... Si j'avais pu choisir, on serait certainement encore amis ... Il n'y aurait pas eu toutes ces histoires ...

-C'est vrai ..., Avoua-t-il.

-Ron, qui est Malia ?

-Rose t'en a parlé ? ...

-Oui, alors ?

-C'est une amie ..., Dit-il en rougissant.

-Je vois ..., Dit-elle en riant doucement.

-Merci Mione ...

-C'est normal. Allez, nous devrions rentrer ... Rose et Severus vont s'inquiéter et tes parents aussi ...

-Tu as raison, allons-y."

Alors qu'ils repartaient retrouver les autres, Hermione se disait que tout ne s'était pas si mal passé que ça en fait. Elle avait eu peur quand Ron était venu la trouver. Elle avait crut qu'il voulait encore la menacer, lui prendre Rose ou quelque chose dans ce genre là ... Mais finalement, ça n'avait pas été une catastrophe totale.

Maintenant, tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était retrouver sa fille et son homme.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rose avançait joyeusement vers leur nouvelle maison, regardant avec des yeux ébahis chaque pièce.

"Et ici, on fera quoi ?, Demanda-t-elle dans le salon bordeaux.

-On pourra inviter Marraine pour boire le thé avec tes poupées ...

-Papa, tu prendras le thé avec nous ?

-Pourquoi pas ? ...

-Oh oui ! Et ma chambre ? Elle est comment ma chambre et elle est où ?

-A l'étage, tu veux la voir ?

-Oh oui ! On y va ! On y va !", Chantonnait-elle à travers la maison.

Les deux adultes la guidèrent jusqu'à une porte en bois clair avec une tâche de peinture rouge où "Rose" était noté en blanc, des centaines de petites roses décorant la porte.

À l'intérieur, on découvrait un véritable paradis pour enfant. L'un des murs était recouvert d'une bibliothèque. Toute la chambre était décoré sur le thème de la rose, avec du rouge, du vert et du blanc, des petites fleurs se retrouvant un peu partout : sur les tapis, sur les draps, dans les coussins ...

"Ouaaaah ! Et tout ça, c'est à moi ?, Demanda-t-elle en découvrant le coffre rempli que poupée et l'armoire avec les jeux.

-Oui, alors tu aimes ?, Demanda Severus doucement.

-Ouiiii ! C'est trop beau !", Dit-elle en sautant dans leur bras.

-Rose, maintenant, maman travaille ... Alors il faudra que tu t'occupes aussi de tes affaires pour les ranger, d'accord ?

-Oui maman ! Mais viens, on joue aux poupées avant que tu travailles !

-Et papa alors ? Il reste tout seul ?

-Mais non ! Lui, il jouera le monsieur des poupées.

-Le Monsieur des poupées ?, Dit-il en riant.

-Ben oui, comme ça, maman elle joue la madame, toi tu joue le monsieur et moi, je joue une autre madame qui est la copine de la madame de maman.

-Très bien chérie ...", Trancha Hermione, s'asseyant par terre et entraînant un Severus un peu mal à l'aise et embarrassé avec elle.

Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire alors que Rose fouillait dans son grand coffre à jouet, sortant plusieurs poupées ainsi que des vêtements et une quantité considérable d'accessoires.

Il regarda Hermione, désemparé, mais cette dernière semblait plutôt s'amuser de le voir aussi perdu.

"Tiens papa, ça, c'est ta poupée !", décréta la petite fille en tendant à son père une poupée en plastique articulée représentant un jeune homme encore nu, les cheveux blond, en plastique également, coiffé en arrière.

Il remarqua immédiatement les proportions bien étrange de cette poupée, dessiné comme un Dieu grec : un visage parfait, des pectoraux et des abdominaux plus que dessinés, taillés serait ici le mot exacte. Une taille affreusement fine, des bras et des jambes assez grands et musclés à la perfection eux aussi.

"Ne le regarde pas comme ça, je vais finir par croire que tu es jaloux de cette poupée ..., chuchota Hermione en riant.

-Qu'est-ce que cette chose ?

-Une poupée, tu n'en as jamais vu de ta vie ?

-Disons que je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de rentrer dans un magasin de jouets sorciers de ses temps ci ...

-Ce sont des poupées Moldues ... Elles ont du succès chez les petites filles, ça s'appelle des Barbies.

-Et que suis-je sensé faire de cette chose ?

-C'est ta poupée ... Tu vas jouer avec ..., dit-elle en riant, Tu dois le faire parler, l'habiller, le faire bouger.

-Hermione, je ne vais quand même pas jouer à la poupée, si ?

-Pourquoi tu veux pas jouer à la poupée ?, demanda Rose d'une voix chevrotante.

-Oh, mais si, je veux jouer avec toi ma puce ..., dit-il en lui prenant la main.

-Tu as dit à maman que tu n'allais pas le faire ...

-Chérie, papa, il n'a jamais joué à la poupée. Tu devrais peut-être lui montrer comme on fait ..., intervint Hermione avec douceur.

-Oh, tu sais c'est facile ! Je vais te montrer papa ! Mais d'abord, je dois donner sa poupée à maman … », dit-elle en retournant fouiller dans le bac.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione avait une poupée à l'effigie d'une femme blonde, aux apparences tout aussi parfaite que l'homme en plastique que tenais Severus et une montagne de vêtements et d'accessoires étaient étalés sur le tapis.

« Tu vois, d'abord, on va lui mettre une belle chemise et puis, un pantalon et des chaussures, comme ça, il pourra aller à son rendez-vous avec la jolie poupée de maman.

-D'accord … Et quelle chemise veux-tu qu'il porte alors ?

-La blanche avec la cravate ! Et le pantalon noir avec des chaussures noires aussi … Et toi maman, tu dois lui mettre une belle robe.

-Que penses-tu de celle-ci ?, demanda-t-elle en lui montrant une robe parme.

-Huummm … Non. Celle-ci, elle est encore plus belle !, déclara la petite sûre d'elle en désignant une longue robe bleue.

-Très bien. »

Entre temps, et après s'être débattu comme un diable avec ces vêtements minuscules, la poupée de Severus était prête. En un tour de main, la jeune femme habilla la sienne, souriant, attendrie de voir Rose jouer avec son papa comme elles l'avaient souvent fait toutes les deux.

« Regarde papa, maintenant, le monsieur, il va voir la dame et il lui prend la main et il dit : « oh madame ! Mais que vous êtes jolie ! », Dit-elle en prenant la main de Severus, la guidant.

-« Merci monsieur, vous aussi, vous êtes très beau », répondit Hermione en jouant le jeu.

-Allez papa, à toi de le faire parler …

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il doit dire ?

-Et bien, il peut lui demander d'aller au restaurant … »

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à jouer tous ensemble, Severus étant légèrement plus à l'aise qu'au début.

Le soir, après avoir bordé la petite, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans l'un des petits salons.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ?, demanda-t-elle en venant s'installer sur ses genoux.

-De cette journée ?

-Oui …

-Et bien, j'ai beaucoup aimé passer du temps avec Rose mais …

-Mais ?, dit-elle en riant.

-Je ne crois pas que jouer aux poupées est fait pour moi.

-Ca je le savais, dit-elle en riant.

-Si tu le savais, pourquoi tu m'as presque forcé à jouer avec elle ?

-Je ne t'ai pas vraiment forcé … Tu es le père de Rose, je savais pertinemment que tu aurais joué avec elle de toi-même …

-Comment tu pourrais le savoir ?

-Je suis persuadée que tu es fait pour être papa. Tu as bien trop d'amour et de tendresse en toi. Tu as juste besoin de quelqu'un pour te guider …, dit-elle en se mettant à califourchon sur lui, nouant ses doigts dans sa nuque.

-Vraiment ? Tu crois ça ?..., dit-il en caressant le creux de ses reins.

-Hum … Oui …, dit-elle en commençant à onduler contre lui, embrassant son cou.

-Venez, madame Snape, je vais vous prouver que pour certaines choses, je n'ai aucunement besoin d'un guide … », dit-il en la menant jusqu'à la chambre qui fut bien vite insonorisée.


	29. Chapter 28

"Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?"

Hermione s'était réveillée seule dans son lit, cherchant son mari du regard sans le trouver dans la chambre. Elle avait rapidement enfilé un peignoir avant de faire un tour de l'étage sans trouver ni Rose, ni Severus.

Elle entendit du bruit dans le petit salon, celui avec la télévision moldue et découvrit un spectacle à la fois amusant et attendrissant. Severus était assis en indien dans le divan, Rose était contre son torse et tous les deux étaient emmitouflés dans une chaude couverture devant … Scooby-Doo !

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?, dit-elle en riant.

-Oh maman ! Viens avec nous !

-J'arrive !, dit-elle en se glissant dans la couverture, à côté de Severus.

-J'avais un petit creux alors je suis descendu manger et Rose n'arrivait plus à dormir …, lui chuchotta-t-il.

-Et donc, vous avez décidé que regarder la télévision était la meilleure chose à faire …

-Pas vraiment, je me suis approché de la télévision en expliquant à Rose que quand j'étais petit, on en avait une. Rose a allumé la télé et il y avait déjà Scooby-Doo.

-Rose est folle de Scooby-Doo !

-Elle me la dit, et moi aussi, quand j'étais petit, je regardais.

-Toi, tu regardais les dessins animés ?

-Tu sais, je suis passé par la case enfance avant de devenir un horrible professeur, dit-il en riant doucement.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

-Bon, on regarde ?!, râla Rose.

-Hé, mademoiselle, vous descendez tout de suite d'un ton, la reprit son père.

-Mais j'entends pas !

-Si ça ne te plait pas, tu peux filer dans ta chambre.

-Non, moi je veux regarder la télévision …, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

-Alors tu parles plus gentiment …

-Pardon maman … Pardon papa … », dit-elle en les embrassant tous les deux.

Après quelques minutes, Hermione s'absenta pour préparer un rapide petit-déjeuner, rapportant un grand plateau avec des céréales, du pain, du café, du thé et un plat de fruit. Toute la matinée, ils la passèrent à trois, dans le divan, profitant de leurs derniers jours de congés.

« Allez Rose, on ne va pas passer toute la journée devant la télévision quand même …

-Oh maman, encore un épisode, s'il te plait …

-Bon, tu regardes un dernier épisode mais papa et moi, on a des choses à régler.

-Oh … Mais vous pouvez pas rester juste un épisode ?

-Rose, maman a raison, on doit aller travailler …, expliqua calmement Severus.

-Déjà ?! Mais, on est pas restés beaucoup ensemble …, dit-elle tristement.

-Mais demain, tu pourras venir avec moi au magasin, assura la Gryffondor.

-Au magasin ?

-Oui … Avec papa, on a acheté une boutique pour vendre des potions.

-Et je peux venir ?

-Bien sûr !

-Papa, tu sais ce que je rêve vraiment ?

-Dis-moi …, dit-il doucement

-Je veux faire des potions avec toi.

-On en fera ma chérie ! Si tu veux, cette après-midi, on va aller avec maman au magasin et toi et moi, on fera les commandes ensembles.

-Vraiment ? On va vraiment faire des potions toi et moi ?, dit-elle, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

-Oui !

-Alors je vais me préparer !, dit-elle en se redressant.

-Te préparer ?, dit-il surpris

-Oui, maman m'a acheté toute la tenue pour Noël !, s'exclama-t-elle en courant vers sa chambre.

-Tu m'expliques ?, demanda Severus à sa femme.

-Je fais des potions avec Rose depuis qu'elle est toute petite. Avant, elle me regardais de son relax. Alors, pour Noël, lui ai acheté un tablier, des gants, un petit chaudron, des fioles, et quelques ingrédients que l'on trouve facilement en magasin. Et pour ses fêtes de Pâques, elle a reçu une valisette avec des petits ustensiles, d'autre fioles et des ingrédients avec assez de place pour tout ranger.

-Tu voulais faire de ta fille une Maîtresse de potions dis-moi …, dit-il en lui volant un baiser.

-J'ai toujours aimé les potions et je rêvais de devenir MaÎtresse moi-aussi … Alors, peut-être que je voulais que Rose puisse avoir cette chance.

-Pourquoi tu as abandonné l'idée d'être Maîtresse ?

-Parce que j'étais avec Ron, que Rose était là et puis … J'aurais aimé que tu sois mon Maître superviseur …

-Moi ? Tu voudrais que ce soit moi ton superviseur ?

-Oui …

-Tu sais, ça implique d'être impartial et sévère … Je ne serai plus ton mari, ni même ton professeur …

-Severus, tu dis ça comme si tu allais me martyriser … Je voudrais faire mon apprentissage avec toi parce que je sais que tu es le plus doué de Grande-Bretagne en potions. Je t'aime, je veux que tu m'apprennes à devenir Maîtresse …

-Nous en reparlerons, d'accord ?

-D'accord … », dit-elle doucement en l'embrassant.

Ils se séparèrent pour aller eux aussi se préparer, la petite famille se retrouvant rapidement dans le salon pour transplaner.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Alors papa ? Maintenant, je fais quoi ?

-Maintenant, on va prendre les fleurs là et on doit enlever les pétales uns à uns sans les casser.

-Mais, ils sont tout petits !, s'exclama-t-elle

-Justement … C'est pour ça qu'il faut être très patient et prudent.

-Papa, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Tu me demandes déjà quelque chose, dit-il en riant.

-Oui, mais autre chose …

-Dis-moi …

-Est-ce que c'est grave si je n'y arrive pas et que je casse un pétale ?

-Ce n'est pas très grave, mais tu dois faire attention de ne pas en casser trop.

-Mais, papa, je crois que je ne vais pas y arriver…

-Rose, tu te débrouilles à merveille jusqu'à maintenant, tu vas y arriver ma chérie. »

La petite lui sourit doucement, prenant une fleur avant de retirer méticuleusement chaque pétale.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione était à l'avant de la boutique, rangeant les étalages et accueillant les clients.

Severus et elle avaient trouvés que c'était préférable. Lui faisait les potions dans l'arrière-boutique, préparant les paquets de commandes et s'occupant des commandes à faire aux grossistes ou des ingrédients à aller chercher. Hermione, elle, accueillait les clients, elle les guidait, elle s'occupait de l'agencement des étagères. Elle gérait le stock à l'avant, transmettant à Severus les manques lorsqu'ils se faisaient sentir.

La cloche de l'entrée retentit, une vieille dame se dirigeant directement vers elle.

« Madame, je peux vous aider ?

-Oui … Je voudrais un mélange d'herbes …

-Quelle sorte de mélange ?

-Et bien, cet été, j'ai mes petits-enfants … Ils adorent jouer dehors, mais j'ai peur qu'ils se fassent mal. J'ai lu dans « Sorcière Hebdo » qu'il existait un mélange d'herbe infaillible pour toutes les blessures.

-Et bien, je peux vous proposer un mélange de plante, vous pourrez les conserver plus longtemps mais vous devrez juste lier tous les ingrédients ensemble. Ou alors, il y a des baumes que nous avons préparés ici-même, il se conserve moins longtemps mais vous n'avez qu'à l'appliquer sur la blessure.

-Combien de temps conserve le baume ?

-Trois mois.

-Oh, alors je vais vous prendre le baume !

-Pas de soucis, vous pouvez aller attendre au comptoir, je vais vous chercher le baume tout de suite. »

Elle se dirigea rapidement vers l'arrière-boutique, passant la tête pour s'adresser à son époux.

« Severus, je n'ai pas eu le temps de les mettre en rayon, où sont les baumes contre les blessures légères et modérées ?

-L'étagère sur ta droite, quatrième planche, troisième petit pot.

-Maman ! Laisse, je vais le prendre et l'apporter moi !, s'exclama la petite.

-Allez, viens, il y a une dame qui attend … »

La cliente paya rapidement après s'être exclamée de voir une si jeune petite fille lui apporter son baume. Rose lui avait alors fièrement expliqué qu'elle faisait des potions avec son papa.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Les jours et les semaines défilaient, entrainant avec lui les mois. Severus et Ron n'avaient toujours pas enterré la hache de guerre mais se montrait un minimum poli lorsqu'ils étaient obligés d'être dans la même pièce, et encore plus lorsqu'ils étaient avec Rose.

Ron avait retrouvé l'amour avec Malia, qui attendait maintenant un enfant.

Tout semblait de nouveau dans l'ordre, tout le monde était à sa place : Severus et Hermione ensemble, Rose avec eux, Harry toujours avec Ginny. Les tensions n'avaient pas disparues, loin de là, mais l'on pouvait au moins affirmé qu'elles étaient apaisées.

Les journalistes avaient longtemps essayé de connaître les détails de cette vie d'après procès, voulant avoir les réactions des deux principaux protagonistes et de leurs proches, mais pour une fois, les deux partis avaient suivis le même chemin : les portes sont restées closes, résolument fermées.

Dans le Manoir Prince, tout avait enfin été rénové, et dans le salon principal, au centre de la bibliothèque trônait maintenant fièrement un album photo à la couverture de cuire noir.

* * *

 ** _Voilà tout le monde !_**

 ** _C'était sensé être uniquement un chapitre, nous nous arrêterons donc à 29 chapitres =P_**

 ** _J'espère vous poster très vite l'épilogue =) J'ai déjà une petite idée de ce que je vais écrire, j'espère simplement avoir le temps ;)_**

 ** _Merci à tous de m'avoir suivis dans cette autre aventure =D Comme chaque fois, même si je sais qu'il y aura un épilogue, clôturer me fait un peu bizarre. Un énorme merci à tous, vous avez été magnifique ! Gros bisous !_**


	30. Chapter 29

« S'il vous plait, Merlin et tous les autres grands messieurs du Ciel, faites que mon petit frère, il aille bien et qu'il revienne très vite à la maison pour qu'on puisse jouer tous les deux. S'il vous plait ... J'ai toujours été très sage, et aujourd'hui, je veux juste que mon frère il revienne avec nous pour qu'on soit de nouveau tous ensemble ... »

Rose avait gardé les yeux et les doigts croisés tout le long de ses paroles, n'ayant pas remarqué son papa qui la regardant, appuyé contre le montant de la porte.

« Rose, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Oh, papa !, dit-elle surprise.

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras avant de s'asseoir sur le lit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ma princesse ?

-Je demandais à ce qu'on ramène Alan à la maison ..., dit-elle doucement.

-Il va bientôt revenir ma chérie ... Et maman avec lui.

-Ils me manquent tous les deux ... Je veux ma maman et mon petit frère ..., dit-elle, des larmes dans la voix, se blottissant contre l'homme.

-À moi aussi ils me manquent ma chérie, mais tu sais, ils vont revenir, tous les deux. »

Rose resta silencieuse, finissant par s'endormir dans les bras forts et tendre du Maître des Potions.

Après avoir bordé sa fille, il retourna dans son laboratoire. Depuis plusieurs jours, il avait pris l'habitude, lorsque Rose n'était pas là, de se réfugier dans son laboratoire.

Alors que le procès et tout le remue-ménage qui était arrivé avec avaient enfin quitté leur vie et qu'ils pensaient pouvoir vivre un peu plus calmement, l'annonce de la grossesse d'Hermione était venue tout bouleverser. Bien sûr, ils en avaient tous été fous de joies, mais ça n'avait pas vraiment été ce qu'ils s'imaginaient quand ils pensaient à une petite vie calme.

Sept mois plus tard, ils avaient accueillis Alan dans leur vie, illuminant cette dernière par la même occasion. Et même si les nouveaux jeunes parents été un peu angoissés de la réaction de leur petite fille, cette dernière les avait elle aussi surprit, accueillant son petit frère avec une ferveur inattendue.

Pourtant, comme s'ils n'en avaient pas déjà eu assez, les médicomages de Sainte-Mangouste avaient diagnostiqué au petit homme une méningite bactérienne, qui peut être fatale chez le nourrisson quand elle n'est pas traitée rapidement. Cela faisait donc plusieurs jours qu'Hermione et Alan restaient à l'hôpital alors que Severus et Rose devaient rester à la maison. L'attente était insoutenable mais le Maître des Potions faisait tout pour paraître calme devant sa fille. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter.

La mère et son fils devaient restés en quarantaine pour éviter toute contagion, seul le personnel de l'hôpital pouvait les approcher pour leur administrer le traitement.

Severus était au milieu de ses chaudrons et de ses ingrédients, réalisant toutes les potions qu'on lui avait commandé, même celle qui n'étaient pas pour tout de suite. Il avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit pour rester calme et Maître de lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de craquer devant Rose.

Les heures passaient et lorsque le jour pointa de nouveau son nez, il décréta qu'il avait vraiment besoin de sommeil. Il retrouva son lit, froid comme depuis qu'elle était partie et ce fut comme une double peine. Il s'allongea, la couverture le recouvrant presque entièrement. Morphée vint rapidement le chercher, le conduisant jusqu'à sa femme dans ses songes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Non ! Je veux pas !

-Rose, habille-toi s'il te plait ...

-Non ! Je veux pas y aller d'abord !

-Rose, on y va, c'est tout ...

-Non, non et non ! Moi je reste ici !

-Rose arrête de faire l'enfant, dit-il en perdant doucement sa patience.

-Je suis une enfant ..., contra-t-elle.

-Tu devrais m'écouter alors.

-J'ai pas envie !

-Je ne te demande pas ce dont tu as envie ... Tu viens, c'est tout.

-Non !

-Rose, j'en ai assez ! Maintenant, tu viens. Tu vas mettre ta robe et on va chez Mally !, dit-il en s'énervant.

-Crie paaaaas ..., dit-elle d'une voix suraiguë en pleurant.

-Rose, arrête s'il te plait ..., dit-il en perdant patience, voulant la prendre dans ses bras.

-Je veux pas aller voir papou et Malia ... Moi je veux ma maman ... Et je veux qu'on joue avec Alan ..., dit-elle en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Severus la porta dans ses bras s'asseyant sur son petit lit où sa robe blanche et parme reposait encore.

-Regarde, elle est belle ta robe ...

-Je veux pas celle-là ...

-Laquelle tu veux alors ?, demanda-t-il un peu las.

-Je veux la rouge et grise.

-Bon, elle est où ?

-Dans l'armoire, je crois.

-Bien. Alors je vais aller te la chercher alors, dit-il en la déposant avant de se lever pour ouvrir l'armoire.

-Celle-là, elle est là, papa !, dit-elle en montrant du doigt.

-Bon, voilà, mais dépêche-toi de t'habiller, sinon, on va être en retard.

-Pourquoi on doit y aller ?

-Parce qu'on nous a invité.

-On devrait y aller avec maman ...

-Rose, s'il te plait, habille-toi ..., dit-il en perdant patience.

-Fais-le toi ..., réclama-t-elle.

-Rose Kathy Maurane Snape, vous commencez vraiment à m'énerver. Maintenant dépêchez-vous jeune fille. », Dit-il en lui enfilant la robe en vitesse.

Rose ne dit rien ne plus, comprenant au ton de la voix de son père et à l'utilisation de son nom complet qu'il valait mieux qu'elle arrête.

Severus sentait sa patience mise à rude épreuve. Rose était vraiment adorable, mais elle avait son caractère et malheureusement, lorsque l'on connait ses parents, on savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas un caractère facile. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et était même assez butée quand elle le voulait. Une fois la tenue enfilée, il s'attaqua à ses cheveux, les brossant rapidement, et même un peu durement.

« Papaa ... Tu fais mal ..., se plaigna-t-elle.

-Rose, s'il te plait ... Arrête ...

-Mais tu fais mal !

-Rose, si tu n'avais pas traîné, je ne devrais pas aller si vite.

-Laisse-moi le faire ! Donne mon ruban !

-Rose, tu arrêtes ça tout de suite ! Je suis ton père, pas n'importe qui ! Alors tu me parles correctement.

-Mais laisse-moi !

-Non, trop tard, tu n'avais qu'à te dépêcher !, dit-il en attachant ses cheveux en queue de cheval.

-Mais noon ...

-Voilà, c'est fini, allez, dépêche-toi.

-J'aime pas comment tu as fait mes cheveux.

-Tant pis, on est en retard, alors viens, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras, la portant jusqu'à la cheminette.

-Auréliiiie ! Tu as oublié Aurélie ! »

Il attira la poupée à eux d'un simple Accio, les flammes les entourant pour quitter le Manoir jusqu'à arriver au Terrier.

Ils avaient étaient invités pour manger et comme d'habitude, Molly avait préparé de la nourriture pour un régiment entier. Pourtant, Rose n'arrêtait pas de bouder, ne voulant parler à personne.

Même s'il avait décidé de la laisser dans son coin au début, Severus décida d'intervenir.

« Rose, vient ici, dit-il en l'attirant dehors.

-Non.

-Tu obéis jeune fille.

-Laisse-moi ...

-Tu vas te calmer maintenant.

-J'ai pas envie.

-Je ne te parle pas de ce dont tu as envie ou pas. Tu vas m'écouter maintenant. Mally a préparer à manger pour tout le monde, les autres ne t'ont rien fait alors tu arrêtes avec tes gamineries maintenant.

-De toute façon, moi je veux que maman.

-Maman n'est pas là, alors c'est moi que tu écoutes, je suis ton papa.

-M'en fiche ! Moi j'ai toujours été avec maman, pas avec toi ! T'es pas vraiment mon papa, cria-t-elle de rage.

Severus reçu un coup en pleine poitrine, comme si son cœur avait cessé de battre.

-Tu es punie jeune fille. Quand nous rentrerons, tu iras dormir immédiatement. Pas d'histoires, pas de câlins. Tu iras dormir et c'est tout.

-Non ! Moi je veux mon câlin et mon histoire, tu dois me le faire !

-Non. Si je ne suis pas ton papa, alors ce sera comme ça.", dit-il durement pour cacher ses blessures.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent chez eux, Rose s'attendait à ce que son père vienne tout de même, mais il semblait ne pas vouloir lever cette punition. La première nuit, elle fit la forte, serrant sa poupée contre elle pour s'endormir mais les jours suivant furent plus compliqués. Severus ne jouait plus avec elle, il préparait simplement le repas et puis, ils ne faisaient plus rien ensemble.

Elle était triste, mais aussi très têtue ... Admettre qu'elle avait eut tord : ça jamais !

Deux semaines passèrent ainsi, deux longues semaines rythmées de silence et de pleur muets.

Severus n'aimait pas cette situation, il la haïssait même. Pourtant, il savait que c'était nécessaire pour que Rose n'apprenne à l'écouter.

Dans lettre qu'il envoya à sa femme, il lui expliqua cependant la situation, espérant qu'elle lui donnerait la solution miracle. Et pourtant tout ce qu'elle avait pu lui dire c'était de laisser les choses couler ...

Et elle avait eu raison !

C'est Rose qui fit le premier pas un soir. Alors que Severus était dans le divan et qu'elle était sensée dormir, elle se leva, le rejoignant doucement.

"Papa ? ...", Demanda-t-elle doucement mais il ne répondit rien.

Elle s'approcha de lui, montant sur le canapé pour être juste à sa droite.

"Papa ? ...

-Maintenant, je suis ton papa ?

-Tu es toujours fâché ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Moi je veux que tu sois encore mon papa ..., Dit-elle, des larmes dans la voix.

-Et la dernière fois, chez Mally ?

-J'ai pas été gentille mais c'est parce que t'es pas gentil avec moi ...

-Rose, tu dois apprendre à écouter.

-Mais moi, je veux pas ... Moi je veux ma maman, mon papa et mon frère ...", Dit-elle en se blottissant contre lui.

Severus ne put résister plus longtemps, l'entourant et la serrant tendrement dans ses bras.

"Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, chérie, mais ça ne va pas durer toute la vie ...

-Pardon papa ... Tu es mon papa et je veux pas en avoir un autre, je veux juste toi ..., Dit-elle en lui faisant un gros câlin, embrassant sa joue avec toute sa force.

-Allez, on oublie ça... Mais je ne veux plus que tu dises ça Rose...

-Parce que tu es triste quand je dis que t'es pas mon papa ?

-Oui ... Très triste ...

-Papa, est-ce que tu aimes plus Alan que moi ?

-Non ! Bien sûr que non, Rose tu ne dois jamais penser ça.

-Mais Alan, tu es son papa depuis qu'il est un bébé et moi depuis que j'ai que 5 ans tu es là ...

-Ça ne change rien, mon ange ... Je vous aime tous les deux très fort ...

-Moi aussi je t'aime papa ..."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Elle rentrait. Enfin Hermione et Alan rentraient à la maison.

Severus avait reçu la lettre de l'hôpital ce matin : ils arriveraient à 14h. Après l'avoir dit à Rose qui sauta de joie, ils décidèrent tous les deux de décorer le salon pour leur retour.

Toute la journée, la petite découpait et fabriquait elle-même toutes sortes de décoration que Severus fixait magiquement aux murs.

Quand enfin 14h sonna à l'horloge, la petite fille sautait déjà partout dans le salon, chantant joyeusement :

"Maaaaman et Alan, ils rentrent à la maison ! Maaaaman et Alan, ils rentrent à la maison ! Tra la la ..."

La cheminée s'alluma et Severus reconnut en une nano seconde la silhouette de sa femme. Il fonça vers eux, les enlaçant tendrement, embrassant sa femme amoureusement.

L'après-midi se passa calmement, Hermione raconta exactement à son mari ce qu'il s'était passé à l'hôpital tandis que lui racontait la scène de leur réconciliation avec leur fille.

"Tu vois, tout fini par s'arranger ...

-Oui, mais je préfère quand tu es là.

-Moi aussi, mais tu sais, elle m'a déjà fait des crises comme ça aussi alors, ça n'a rien avoir avec le temps que tu as passé avec elle ..., Dit-elle pour le réconforter.

-Tu ne trouve pas que c'est affreusement silencieux ?

-Si ... Je me faisais la réflexion..."

Ils avancèrent ensemble jusqu'à la chambre de leur enfants. La chambre de Rose était vide ... Mais il retrouvèrent très vite la petite fille dans la chambre de son frère, perchée sur un coffre à jouets, elle était penchée vers lui et lui dit tout bas avant de lui faire un bisou sur le front.

"Je t'aime Alan ..."

* * *

 _ **Voilà, c'est la fin.**_

 _ **Cette histoire était sensée être un OS, 29 chapitres plus tard, c'est devenu une véritable aventure ! Vous y avez amplement contribué, m'encourageant et me motivant un peu plus chaque jours à coup de vues et de reviews =D**_

 _ **Merci à toutes celles qui ont affrontées mes sautes d'humeur intempestives quand j'écrivais, MauraneSnape, Pretty Kate mais aussi vous tous qui avez toujours été présents pour commenter =D Jeanneo Patronum, Darkkline, Fantomette34, vous avez toujours été là pour me soutenir et me conseiller : merci beaucoup !**_

 ** _J'ai toujours ce petit pincement au cœur en me disant que c'est fini =P_**

 ** _Aujourd'hui, au moment de poster, j'ai une grande pensée pour une artiste merveilleuse qui nous a quittée, emportée, elle aussi, par un cancers du pancréas ... Sharon Jones, le monde du soul est en deuil ..._**

 ** _Gros bisous ! et à bientôt ... ;)_**


End file.
